Quest of the Keys II: Darnell Lunaria's New Crisis
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Sequel to Quest of the Keys. A war for Princess Elizabeth's hand in marriage gets out of hand, thus the knights are reunited. An 11 way anime crossover. Yes, 11! Story complete.
1. If One isn't bad Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Maburaho, InuYasha, Those Who Hunt Elves, Evangelion, Tenchi Muyo, and in later parts of the story, Rayearth, Rune Soldier Louie, and Girls Bravo. Oy, that's a long list.  
A/N: This is the sequal of "Quest of the Keys," which I do own.

* * *

**_Quest of the Keys 2: Darnell Lunaria's New Crisis_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: "If One isn't Bad Enough..."

* * *

_**Darnell Lunaria, a place renewed by the legendary knight, bonded by Queen Pandora's keys, and able to vanquish the queen's assassin, La Mortua, seemed to be enjoying a holiday: the first anniversary of the return of Princess Elizabeth. The statues of the knights were stationed between several tents in the village square, with plaques placed under each statue. They read...

"Alphonse Elric, Alchemist Prodigy,"  
"Asuka Langly Soryu, Long-arms Extrodinare,"  
"Ash Ketchum, Master of the Monsters,"  
"Kari Kamiya, Madien of the Light,"  
"Koga the Wolf Demon, King of Swift Action,"  
"Rin Kamishiro, Lady of the Swords,"  
"Junpei, King of Hand-to-Hand Combat,"  
"Sasami Jurai, Warrior Princess."

Every child stared upon the statues in awe and excitement, wishing that they could not only be them, but see them, too. "I wish I got to meet that Ash guy," one girl said. "I bet he's handsome."

"I heard he alone defeated La Mortua," a boy mentioned. "I wonder why he had his friends with him?" Unaware to them, Neo and Sakura, two of Princess Elizabeth's servants, had arrived to check out the festivities.

"His friends were more than backup," Neo replied. "They helped a lot in assisting Ash. Besides, everyone of the knights had their role in bringing this world back to its original form, before the whole chaos." Hearing the history, the kids felt comfortable and more respectful of the other heroes. As the festivities continued, sounds of a fight rambled at the front gate, having Neo, Sakura and six other servants run to the scuffle. What they saw were four young men finghting, each one with a different color.

"cease this now!" servant Emma yelled. One man, in yellow, was tossed out of the scuffle, and landed near servant David's feet. Before the yellow man could rejoin the fight, David and Neo pinned him to the dirt road. The other servants jumped into the melee and halted the men, one in blue, another in green, and one more in red.

"What's your business here?" servant Parker questioned the four, now hogtied and unable to move.

"We were messengers from colonies in the corners of the world," the man in blue answered. the blue man was an interesting figure, because he had what appeared to be gills on his neck.

"Is this for Princess Elizabeth?" servant Hannah asked.

"They're from the princes, if that helps with your question," the one in green bellowed. His hairy, bare feet were showing bruises, probably from being stomped on by the other messengers. "The reason we fought was that we are rivaling factions."

"That's right," the one in red agreed. He was showing steam, like he was overheating, as he tried to calm down. The messenger in yellow had shocked Parker and Hannah when the two detained him, because he was coated in static electricity. The servants huddled and secretly whispered about what to do with the messengers. When they broke, servant Megsy stepped forward.

"We will take you to see the princess," she issued. "Plus, as long as you don't square off with us, or each other, we'll untie you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the messengers said in unison. After being released from the ropes, the servants led the messengers to the castle. When everyone arrived in the throne room, Princess Elizabeth stood forth.

"Your highness," servant Stark addressed. "Messengers from far away lands seek your presence." The messenger in red stepped up.

"I was sent by Prince Luther from Flinter, the colony of fire," he explained. "He wishes, along with the royal family, for your hand in marriage and rule over Darnell Lunaria." Hearing this, the other messengers appeared outraged.

"You've got to be kidding," the one in green roared. "Gaialell's Prince Will had asked for that exact item, as well." That news got Elizabeth suspicious.

"Do all the princes want to marry me?" she asked. The messengers nodded in reply.

"I'm from Pacifus," the man in blue started. "Prince Akito had asked me to tell you the wish."

"And I'm from Nimbukron," the man in yellow added. "The prince there is Jean-Marc."

"When news got around about your revival, the royal families were more than willing to arrange a wedding with you and a prince upon your decision."

"So, the time is near, is it?" Elizabeth wondered. Hannah had a thought, thus she turned to the princess.

"Your Highness," she voiced. "Should we summon the legendary knights?"

"This matter doesn't require the help of the knights. It is my duty to deal with." Elizabeth stood up to the messengers. "This is my message to the royal families: bring the heirs here to discuss the ordeals. Do I make myself clear?" With a series of nods, the messengers started to exit the castle, with the servants following from behind. When they got outside, four large flying carriers, hovering over the village, were fighting each other. The sounds of explosions got Elizabeth greatly concerned, because of the villagers in mortal danger. She turned to the messengers. "Messengers, get the villagers to safety." As she turned to the servants, the messengers split up and guided everyone to the castle for protection. "Servants, summon the knights!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Darnell Lunaria has become the epicenter of what looks like a world war between the four colonies. Now the servants will try to reconnect with the servants. Will the knights respond?


	2. Calling All Knights

Chapter 2: Calling All Knights

* * *

_POKEMON WORLD_

"15 chili dogs, and not a sign of heartburn?" May asked in surprise of Ash's eating habits. He used a napkin to wipe the chili sauce from his mouth in a diner next door to the Pokemon center in Fuschia City, along with Max and Misty. Ash was touring around his home region to compete for the Battle Frontier, while May battled in the Kanto Coordinator's Competition.

"Well, it was pretty mild," Ash coughed, regarding the sauce. He did have five frontier symbols when he arrived.

"Knowing Ash, he'd prefere something spicier," Misty muttered.

"That's for sure," Max groaned. "Without Brock around, it's been rather tough for you, isn't it?" Ash nodded. It had been a year since Brock and Suzie got married. It's been also six month ago that he started on his Battle Frontier journey. Suddenly, a voice came on the P.A. system. It was Nurse Joy.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready for pickup," she said. A little while after paying the bill, the four make it to the front desk at the Center, where Joy handed a tray with Ash's Pokeballs and Pikachu to him. Happy to see his trainer, the mouse leaped into Ash's arms. "Your Pokemon are recharged and ready to go on your journey."

"Thanks a lot," Ash smirked.

"Because the next town is 20 miles away, and that it's evening already, why don't you stay here for tonight?" Before anyone could reply, a portal appeared behind them, causing everyone to peer at it. Ash knew what it was.

"What now?" He started to walk to the portal, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Ash?" Misty asked.

"It's Darnell Lunaria. Princess Elizabeth needs my help."

"Are you sure?" That's when May stepped forward, with a Pokeball in her grasp.

"Then let us help," she offered. The other three were surprised to know she wanted to assist in a world she had no idea about.

"May!"

"Think about it; not only do we help out the princess, but we get to explore her kingdom." Then, Ash saw the portal closing up.

"Mind if I say something?" he called.

"Shoot."

"Bus is leaving." Realizing that, the four entered the portal just as it closed up and vanished.

* * *

_AOI CAMPUS-MABURAHO WORLD_

SLASH! Rin, dressed in a new black samurai outfit, was working on her sword attacks on a straw dummy, on the roof of the campus. The strike sliced the dummy in half as the top half fell off. Unaware to her, Kazuki, Yuna and Kuriko were watching from behind her. "Just like before, Rin," Kuriko bellowed. "Very impressive." Rin turned to see her friends, still clutching on to her katana.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"We were worried about you," Kazuki motioned. "You've been at this intense training since you came back from that adventure with Ash."

"Are you _that_ worried about me?" When she sheathed her weapon, three more cuts slashed the remains of the dummy, dicing it apart.

"Are you saying we should not?" Yuna questioned. "You're concerned about Ash, as I am about Kazuki, since I am his wife."

"If you want to see Ash," Kuriko started. "I'm sure the oppertunity will arise again."

"Thank you, Kuriko," Rin hummed. Then, a flash of light bursted, and the portal opened up, catching the four off-guard. "Princess Elizabeth! She needs me!" She sprinted to the portal, with Kuriko following.

"Did you just say Elizabeth?" As soon as those two entered, Yuna turned to Kazuki, with an expression that she wanted to go see Elizabeth, too.

"Kazuki," she issued. "Please, don't date anyone while I'm gone, not even Yamase, okay?"

"Don't worry, Yuna," he reassured. "I'm still wearing the ring you gave me." Satisfied, she gave him a kiss, before she leapt into the closing portal.

* * *

_ODIBA, JAPAN_

Kari, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon were going to a music store to help Matt and Gabumon with finding a new electric guitar. "Why didn't he ask T.K. for help?" Kari groaned. "I know he was available."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one who scorched his old strings," Tai grunted as he gave Agumon a mean look. "I'm the one who has to pay for it."

"It's your fault in the first place," the dino Digimon countered. "You wanted that chicken extra baked, and you waived it in front of Matt's instrument."

"Oh, so I'm to blame?"

"Hey, I saw the whole event, too," Gatomon hissed. "It was like you were begging for Agumon to burn that guitar." Tai felt defeated, but didn't want to expose it in front of his knighted sister, or the Digimon. Soon enough, they made it to the local store, where Matt appeared to have found a perfect replacement. Gabumon was waiting outside for the others to get there.

"Gabumon!" Kari called out. Gabumon peered over and saw the four.

"Hey guys," it greeted. "You're just in time."

"You mean Matt found what he was looking for?" Tai wondered.

"Sure looks like it."

"Great. Kari can you keep an eye on them while I make the purchase?" When she nodded, he entered to see about the new guitar, which was quite a bargain. Kari hadn't been the same ever since the journey a year ago. Much of her mind was on one person she would want to be with: Ash. She still remembered him and Rin enter her nightmare and save her from evil Divermon as well as La Mortua. When she saw Ash, after the battle against the villanous magician, being revived, she wanted to be with him until he felt okay to move again.

"Say, Agumon," she addressed. "Remember, back in New York a year ago?"

"Well, a little," it shrugged.

"When I came out of the church with him, and Yolei and Tai, and you were there to see him." What she was saying clicked into Gatomon's head.

"I know who you're talking about," it voiced. "Ash Ketchum, right?"

"You're mind's as sharp as ever, Gatomon." Suddenly, a flash of light bursted, and the portal opened up. Kari knew what was going on, as Tai and Matt stepped out with a case in Matt's hand. "It looks like I've been summoned back."

"If your going," Tai started. "Then, so are we." Matt wanted to disagree.

"What are you talking about?" he huffed. Before Tai could respond, Kari and the Digimon jumped into the portal.

"Looks like Agumon and Gabumon want to know what's going on. Let's go!" Both boys ran up to, and hopped into the portal as it faded to nothing.

* * *

_FEUDAL ERA JAPAN_

Kagome was sitting under a tree in the open plains of the feudal era. "I know we've been searching for the jewel shards for a long time," she hummed to herself. "And InuYasha can be so bent on finding Naraku. He should really calm down and be more intelligent, like how Koga acts when he's around. At least Koga's more of a gentlemen, even though he's a demon, and he's a knight to the princess of what he said was a gorgeous place." Unaware to her, Koga was on the other side of the tree.

"Thanks for the compliment," he grinned. Kagome turned to see where the voice came from, and saw him.

"Hey, Koga. I didn't notice you there."

"Funny, even though I have the shards in my legs."

"Must've been lost in my thoughts. Say, can you get me back to InuYasha?"

"Sure. I was hoping you'd say that. Hop on." After she hoped on, Kagome directed Koga to where InuYasha and the others, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were. "Hey, mutt-face!" Hearing Koga got the half-demon's blood boiling.

"Would you stop calling me 'mutt-face?'" he growled. "And what do you think you're doing to Kagome?"

"She asked me to bring her here. For the love of God, how will you get the message, some times?"

"Why, you-"

"Calm down, InuYasha," Miroku ordered. Some of the anger subsided, but InuYasha still wanted to fight the wolf...until Kagome did the only thing to restrain him.

"InuYasha, sit boy!" she yelled. The beads on his neck pulled him to the ground hard. "You should be more graetful to Koga. He teamed up with great partners to defend a world that was in peril."

"I know," InuYasha gritted. "You don't have to remind me everytime he visits."

"Don't forget about the times he helped you out," Sango added.

"Not you, too." Then, that flash of light bursted again, and the portal opened up. Everyone stared at the swirling portal.

"Well, well," Koga hummed. "Darnell Lunaria's in another tight spot." InuYasha stood up and peered at the wolf demon.

"Looks like you need to get going," he mentioned. That's when Kagome stepped forward.

"Is it all right if I join?" Kagome requested. Koga chuckled, and thought having her see the princess would be entertaining.

"Sure thing. Kilala, you wanna see Ash again?" The cute cat demon meowed happily and jumped into Kagome's arms. Then, the three strolled to the portal.

"Hold on," InuYasha barked. "Kagome isn't going anywhere without me."

"Me, too," Shippo addded as the other two entered the portal with the first three. That's when the portal closed up, leaving Sango and Miroku behind. Then, Miroku thought of something to do with his remaining friend.

"Y'know, Sango," he started with a wicked smile and his hand rubbing her buttocks. "With the others gone, we can think about making a son-" His words were thwarted when Sango landed a hard right cross into Miroku's abdomem.

"Keep dreaming, you creepy monk," she hissed as Miroku collapsed to the pain.

'Well, at least it wasn't as bad as Asuka's thrashing.'

* * *

_STATE ALCHEMIST STATION-CENTRAL_

Edward and Alphonse were in the office, waiting for Col. Mustang for the new assignment. Although back in his human form, Al didn't bother to leave Ed's side, until he was all human, as well. "What's taking Mr. Hotshot so long?" Ed complained. "As soon as we get this new mission, we part for it."

"Brother, please," Al peaded. "I'm sure Mustang's getting the full detail as we speak."

"How long does it take, three hours?" That's when Mustang entered the office. "About time."

"Sorry for the delay," Mustang moaned with a semi scorched stack of paper. "Moron acting foolish." He handed the paper to Ed, who read it. Ed was perplexed about what the paper read.

"Tuxedos for us? Is something going on?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see, in a few weeks, there's going to be a wedding and I want you two to be my best men."

"You mean?" Then, Ed had a pretty good idea what it was. "You...and Hawkeye?"

"Are you saying that there's a reason we can't be together?"

"No no no. You two are more perfect for each other than any other female in the state."

"Congratulations, sir," Al cheered. Mustang chuckled at the little brother's happy tone.

"I thought if you were still in that suit of armor, you would be more of security," Mustang grinned. "Well, I hope you two won't let me down." Both boys stood up, and saluted the Flame Alchemist.

"We won't, sir," they said in unison before they exited the building.

"Luckily, I know a tailor who'll work for mere pennies," Ed snickered.

"Oh really?" Al grinned as well.

"Yeah, she's next door to Izumi, and is a good friend of mine." Suddenly, they turned a corner to find the portal. Al knew what was going on.

"I was wondering when I see Ash and the others, again."

"You mean, even the princess who fixed your body?" When Al nodded... "Well, let's go. I bet they have good suits there, like the one you had on, on your return." They ran into the portal, before it closed back up.

* * *

Three more portals opened up in the other places, but nothing had entered or exited when they all closed up after a minute. What happened to the other knights?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

As the knights return to Darnell Lunaria, their friends will join, unaware to everyone who entered the portals about the war going on, as well as seeing each other. How will they get along?


	3. The Unexpected Helps

Chapter 3: "The Unexpected Helps"

Ash and his friends came out of the portal in Darnell Lunaria. When they saw large shadows on the ground, they peeked up and saw the four battleships overhead, hovering over the village, a few miles away. The firefight started to startle the group. "This is Darnell Lunaria?" May shrieked.

"I don't like this place, already," Max protested.

"I don't like the situation," Ash pointed out. "It'll be nice to know about the others making it here."

"I bet you're expecting that brunette, Kari, right?" Misty huffed.

"There _are_ others, Misty, like Koga and Sasami..." Ash stopped speaking when another portal opened up and puked out... "Alphonse, it's good to see-" He stopped again when Ed exited the portal, too. "Fullmetal?"

"Hey, Ash," Ed greeted as he ran over to the rest. "It's good to know you're here with friends. Who are they?"

"This is Misty, May and May's brother, Max." Ash turned to his team. "Guys, this is Edward Elric, Al's big brother and known as 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'" Ed held out his automail arm, in which May shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddie," she chirped. "Was your arm amputated?"

"Not really," Ed chuckled.

"Ed sacrificed his arm when they tried to revive their mom, and Al was nearly taken," Ash explained. "Thanks to his friends, he was given a new arm and leg."

"Ash, I, first, lost my leg, before I gave up my arm to save my brother."

"So, did the others make it?" Al asked.

"We just got here," Ash muttered. "So, we haven't check to see if Asuka or Kari've arrived."

"Well, we're here, and we can help." Then, another portal opened up. "Or, maybe not." Out came the team from the feudal era. "It's Koga!"

"And InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo?"

"You know them?" Max and Ed echoed in unison. The feudal group ran over to the others.

"Hey, what's with the gatherings here?" Koga joked.

"Koga, it's nice to see you again," Ash greeted. "Can I say the same to the rest?"

"I'd say you must," InuYasha huffed. "So, what's the deal with the metal flyers overhead?"

"We're not sure ourselves," May shrugged. Shippo hopped over to Ash's head, trying to get a better view of the situation.

"Whatever's going on up there, it'll be even worse down here," he chatted. Then, red-outfitted soldiers, Flinter, charged at the group.

"Real nice timing, Shippo," Al groaned as InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and Ed transmuted his arm into a blade.

"So, you know how to fight?" InuYasha wondered.

"I can be a real badass," Ed grinned. Both looked ready to fight the army, when...

"Rosetta Stone!" sounded someone from afar. Two slabs of stone whistled through the air, then crashed on the ground, cutting off the Flinter group.

"Looks like we were saved," Kagome muttered.

"But by who?" Max asked. Everyone looked up and saw a white, sphinx-like creature with wings.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha wondered.

"Whatever it is, thank heaven it's here," Ed chuckled. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"That was bad, brother," sighed Al. That's when the new creature glided down to the relieved group.

"Ash, Al, Koga," it called out. "It's good to see you again." The three that were announced were baffled on how this winged beast knew them. "Maybe Kari could explain this."

"Wait a sec," Ash hiccuped. "Gatomon?"

"Almost." That's when Kari lifted herself into view and happy to see the one she had wanted to see for a long time. She dismounted her ride, ran up and hugged Ash, who also was happy to see her.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Seeing you, that's for sure," she giggled. "Tai and Matt'll be happy to see you, too."

"That's awesome." Then, InuYasha approached the couple, Tetsuaiga on his shoulder.

"Kari, thanks for that save," he said. "By the way, who's your companion?"

"It's Gatomon's digi-armor form," Kari answered. "Nefertimon."

"Sweet."

"Wow," Ash awed. Then, a mechanical wolf-like creature sped to the scene, with Tai, Matt, and Agumon on board.

"MetalGarurumon," Kari called over. "Over here!" As soon as they stopped on a dime, the riders hopped off the mech-wolf. Matt didn't like the scene in the sky, much like...

"I can't believe I had to pass up the oppertunity to go with Linkin Park and Jay-Z on their European Tour to see a war unfold in a place I'm new to," he groaned.

"You're not alone," unisoned the other newbies, making the knights sweat drop. Suddenly, a yellow line of soldiers, Nimbukron, appeared, blocking the path to the village.

"Attention, strangers," one acted. "If you are in faction with Pacifus or Gaialell, surrender or perish." Not wanting to hurt the soldiers without a reasonable cause, no one did a thing...until Al stepped forward.

"We are the Knights of Darnell Lunaria," he began. "We do not wish to harm you without discretion. We seek passage to see the princess that we resurrected." The fleet didn't appear amused, and a few charged at the group.

"So much for negotiations," Misty gritted. Then...

"I guess I'll do it, the hard way," murmured a voice as an ofuda zipped towards the attackers. When they crossed...SLASH! The attackers stopped as the ofuda hooked around and landed upward, behind them. The Nimbukron soldiers collapsed as smoke bursted out of the slip of paper.

"Rin, it's good to see you," Ash said as the magic swordswoman emerged from the smoke.

"I can say the same. Yuna and Kuriko are also here." With that, two more ofudas fluttered down, one winding in InuYasha's hand and another on Max's back. POOF! The ofuda on Max's back changed into Yuna, now leaning on his head.

"It's nice to know you've got my back," he joked. Yuna chuckled as...POOF! The ofuda in InuYasha's hand transformed into Kuriko, now in the half-demon's arms.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" she snickered.

"Who the freaking hell are you?" he snapped.

"Kuriko Kazetsubaki, at your service." Kagome was miffed, seeing that blonde bombshell in InuYasha's arms.

"What are you doing to her, InuYasha?" she growled.

"D-Don't yell at me," he defended. "She decided to pop into my arms. I'm not the one to blame." Kagome didn't want to hear any excuses he had.

"Put...her...down." Complying, InuYasha put Kuriko on her feet, thus, she stepped back, as did everyone else, for a good reason. "SIT!" The beads on InuYasha's neck pulled him to the dirt...violently. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Her anger when yelling intensified the punishment. May, frightened by Kagome's attack, felt a little intrigued.

"Sure wish I had that for Brock for those occasions," she studdered. The Flinter army charged once more, but this time, at the Nimbukrons. Flashes of fire and lightning swarmed over head. It gave Ed an idea.

"Yo, Al," he called. "Get your comrades over to the castle. This is your chance." Yuna liked the idea.

"Yeah, we'll cover you," she added. May also digged the plan, but feared for her little brother, since he had nothing to protect him.

"Ash, take Max with you," she pointed out.

"You got it," Ash agreed. He, then, turned to Kari. "Can Nefertimon carry two?" When she nodded, Max ran over and hopped on the armored Digimon. "Let's go Knights!" They sprinted off to the kingdom. They hoped their other members made it safe.  
------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
------------

The six will arrive in the next chapter, where Princess Elizabeth will give them the details about the situation. What could this new information have to do with the knights being re-summoned?


	4. Give Us the News

Chapter 4: "Give Us the News"

The five knights raced to the castle, fleeing from the Flinter and Nimbukron forces that attacked them and their friends. "Does anyone have a clue about who these Pacifus or Gaialell are?" Koga questioned. "I highly doubt that bunch in red are either of them."

"I agree, Koga," Nefertimon replied.

"If anyone should know," Rin muttered. "Elizabeth will give us information." They entered the village, where the children saw the knights bolt through. Suddenly, Ash spotted Stark and Sakura at the front door of the castle.

"Stark!" he shouted. "Sakura! We're back!" The servants saw the knights and immediately opened the door. After they rushed headlong through the doorway, the servants shutted the door close. As Ash, Rin and Al tried to catch their breath, Kari and Max dismounted Nefertimon, before she mysteriously reverted back to Gatomon. "So, Max, how was your flight?"

"It was pretty cool," chuckled Max. Koga looked around for the other three.

"So, do we head to the throne room?"

"I'd say so," Al answered. "Maybe the other three are waiting there."

"They're not," Sakura moaned. Off-guard, the knights and Max were in disbelief. "We, servants, could only keep the portals open for a minute. We felt you enter the portals and knew you were coming."

"So Asuka, Junpei, and Sasami were..." Rin paused for a moment. "Well, Asuka should be all right."

"Oh yeah, she wanted to have Pete by her side after we beat La Mortua," Ash realized. "Knowing them, I see a honeymoon coming on." Kari and Max laughed. Koga wanted to get to the point.

"Five knights is plenty," he bellowed. "So, what's been going that we needed to stop by?"

"Everything will be explained in the throne room," said Stark. "This way." Everyone followed the servants to the throne room, where the other servants and Elizabeth were waiting for them.

"Knights of Darnell Lunaria, welcome back," she gleed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess," smiled Kari.

"I bet you're wondering why you've been summoned back here."

"Does it have anything to do with the armies outside the kingdom walls?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Hannah, the map." The room was darkened, making Kari a little scared, thus she clamped her body around Ash's arm, and shaking Pikachu off his shoulder and onto Max's head. Then, a spotlight flashed on, revealing a map of the world. "The royal families of the surrounding colonies want to arrange a marriage with me and the prince I nominate. As you can see, the heirs of the families represent the following: Luther from Flinter, the land of fire; Akito from Pacifus, the land of water; Will from Gaialell, the land of the forests; and Jean-Marc from Nimbukron, the land of the clouds."

Max saw an interesting trait about the lands. "Check it out," he started. "The colors of the colonies: red, blue, yellow, and green."

"What's your point?" Ash groaned.

"Remember what that general from the yellow...er, Nimbukron army had questioned? He asked if we wer on either on Pacifus or Gaialell's side."

"Well, keep in mind, Nefertimon and I halted the Flinter group," Kari noted.

"What if, by any chance, that these forces are looking for additional help?"

"It's very likely," Elizabeth murmured. "However, help would be pointless."

"Why is that?" questioned Koga.

"The colonies contradict one another," Max answered. Confusion spread with a unified "huh?" "Let me explained: Flinter, Gaialell, Pacifus, and Nimbukron have their signature elements: fire, water, plant, and electricity. Each colony has an advantage and disadvantage against another. From experience, I know fire has the upper hand against water so..." He placed arrows between two colonies. "If Pacifus battled Flinter, Pacifus would win, but against Nimbukron's lightning, that electricity conducts water, Pacifus would get beaten. Pretty much, it boils down to water over fire, over plant, over electricity, and..."

"I think we get the idea," Ash butted in. "But if it's over your hand, why ask for our assistance?"

"I know, it's pretty trivial," Elizabeth confessed. "It's usually the family that decides the rightful heir to help strengthen bonds, but with my family all dead, but me, it's my duty to choose, but with the war..."

"Your main concern happens to be the villagers?" Rin guessed.

"Correct. My family lineage always supported care for others."

"So, it doesn't matter who wins the war," figured Al. "You'll lose a lot, if not all."

"I am...sorry to say, but yes." A moment of silence weighed on the group, worried sick with the notice. Suddenly, the sounds of doors forced open got everyone's attention. Ash, Rin and Kari ran over to see Yuna, sevearly beaten, but still standing and holding onto something. Gingerly, she creeped inside, and started to fall, but Ash and Kari grabbed her. Without warning, something came out of Yuna's mouth, which shocked Ash viciously.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. He felt the pink-haired student nod, panicking him even more. Emma and Megsy helped get Yuna off him and Kari.

"We'll get her to the medicine room," Emma spoke. After the two servants escorted her to the hallway, Ash collapsed to his hands and knees, trembling with fear and disbelief. Kari and Rin wanted to know what made Ash turn white.

"She said...'Asuka, why?'"

"Did you say Asuka?" jumped Rin. Ash was too freaked out of his mind, he couldn't respond. "Let's get him to the room." Kari nodded, and helped Rin get Ash to his room, through the other hallway. The other boys wanted to know what happened.

"Did anyone see where the other three are?" Koga asked. David pointed to the hallway Ash and the girls went. "Okay. Max, go to the medicine room and stay there until Pinky Girl is ready to talk."

"Her name is Yuna," Al growled.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"You were right there."

"Sorry. Stay with Yuna until she's ready to explain what happened."

"Okay, Koga," Max agreed, then headed down to the room.

"You think those two chicks are taking advantage of Ash? I know they love him."

"Koga, Ash is in shock," Al roared. "It was like he saw a ghost."

"All right, all right. You go to the other guys, I'll go see how the village is doing." When Al nodded, Koga exited the castle, while Al strolled over to Ash's room. Inside, Ash was still shaking pretty badly, as Kari and Rin tried to calm him down.

"Ash, it's okay," Kari voiced. "You need to relax."

"Lie down," Rin ordered. His eyes almost came out of the sockets, and his breathing was so labored, it was scaring the girls as well. When the girls glanced at each other, and bobbed their heads forward, Rin grabbed Ash's feet and threw them on the bed as Kari pulled his upper body up. "Kari, I'm about ready to sleep for a little while."

"So am I, and I believe Ash is, too. I think we all need it." After they got in the bed sheets with Ash, they closed their eyes and fell fast asleep, followed by Ash, calming little by little.

'Yuna,' he thought. 'What happened to Asuka?' Al peeked in and saw the three sleeping. He grabbed a doorknob sign and hung it on the door, reading "DO NOT DISTURB."

"Sleep well, guys," Al hummed quietly.

--------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
----------------------

What happened to Yuna that got her in bad shape, and what was she carrying? And what was with that note with Asuka? Is she alive? And what about Junpei and Sasami?


	5. Not Our Friends

Chapter 5: "Not Our Friends"

Shippo was laying in bed in the Medicine Room, bandaged up from the injuries he suffered fending off the armies that battled. Sleeping to recover his strength, Max and Yuna watched the fox child by Shippo's bedside, Yuna wishing he could've protected him a little more. While not as much, she was treated for her wounds as well. "He's a brave child," she winced as she placed her hand on his chest. "He took quite a beating, but he never backed down."

"That's incredible," Max awed. "Even I wouldn't last as long as you said." A mintue of quiet emerged as Yuna gave Shippo a kiss on the forehead. "Did you see what happened to my sister?"

"I'll tell you as well as Rin and the others, okay?"

"I guess so." Meanwhile, Kari woke up to see Ash still in bed, after she and Rin forced him there, but he didn't feel like he was in peace for some reason, probably from hearing Asuka's name. Rin was cleaning her face up, trying to wake up fully.

"I'm sorry for not helping the situation anymore than I could think of," she mumbled.

"It's okay, Rin," Kari reassured. "Even I was startled when she was mentioned."

"Miss Soryu?"

"Yeah." Then, Kari felt something on her hand. It was Ash's hand on top. He was opening his eyes, waking up from the nap, but he still felt rather glum. "You okay, honey?"

"Not really," he groaned. Kari helped him sit up, as Rin came back to the bed. "Why did you sleep with me in bed?" Both girls shared a glance, before perring back to him.

"Ash, Kari and I love you, and wanted to comfort you from whatever it was that was bothering you," motioned Rin.

"When Yuna collapsed onto me, she said, 'Asuka, why?' It sounds like Asuka's here, but why did she that?" Just then, Al opened the door, knowing the three were awake.

"I can't confirm anything," he monotoned. "But knowing that she's here, the others might be out there, too."

"That possibility isn't a bad guess," Kari hinted. "I mean, Junpei and Sasami might be with her."

"I guess we can say it's good news," Rin hummed.

"What happened to Yuna?" Ash asked. On cue, Max entered the room.

"She's in the Medicine Room with Shippo," he replied. "She was treated for minor injuries, and the child was beaten badly. She said Shippo acted out of bravery, fending off the armies, and from what he suffered, I can't disagree." Rin sighed in relief, since she realized Yuna would fully recover. Then, Koga emerged after he patroled the village.

"Damn, whatever happened out in the field, it looks like hell now," he grumbled. "I didn't see anyone out there, but I can imagine how bad the battle was."

"Yuna did bring one other person while getting to the castle, and he's in intensive care, right now." Then, someone tapped Koga's shoulder. Koga turned to see Yuna, still a little uneasy in the standing department.

"Is everyone here?" she wondered.

"Yeah. You need a seat?" After she nodded, Ash got up and helped the Aoi student to a chair.

"Before I start, I have an update on Shippo. He's been upgraded from critical to serious but stable condition, and is expected to make a full recovery." Koga was happy to hear his counterpart friend is going to pull through. "Let me tell you what happened to everyone..."  
------------------------  
_FLASHBACK/THIRD PERSON P.O.V._

_The knights were running to the castle in the middle of the raging confusion from the Flinter and Nimbukron armies. "Well, that little child with glasses is cute," Yuna chirped. "He looks smart for his age."_

_"That would be my little brother, you leaned on," May growled. "By the way, shouldn't we help InuYasha up?"_

_"I don't think so," Kagome gruffed. "Not after what happened in front of me. By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

_"Yuna Miya-" Yuna stopped herself, almost forgeting about Kazuki's last name. "Sorry, it's Shikimori."_

_"Somehow, I doubt that is your last name," Ed bellowed. Suddenly, some of the Nimbukron army, in small hovering vehicles, zoomed to the newbies. Kuriko readied her ofudas._

_"Ginji Childran!" she yelled as she threw the slips. The ofudas, then, turned to shikigamis, which then struck the vehicles, blowing them up. However, the yellow suited men weren't daunted, as they glided to the group. May and Misty tossed their Pokeballs out._

_"Go, Eevee," May summoned. Out came a cute baby fox creature with a white mame around its neck._

_"Go, Corsola," Misty called out. Out came a pink coral reef with a cute face and legs._

_"Eevee, Swift attack!" Eevee fired multiple stars from its mame, hitting a couple._

_"Corsola, Pin Missle attack!" Corsola shot out pins from the reefs on it, nailing the rest. The unit hit the ground, and fell unconcious. "Nice work, you two." Unaware of the training girls, Pacifus men sprinted at the group. However, Shippo jumped in front of them, intercepting the attack._

_"I don't think so," Shippo grunted, as he readied a top. "Fox Magic Top!" When he spun the top, it grew into a larger top, and smashed into the blue suits._

_"That was awsome," Matt said in surprise._

_"Never doubt the brilliant power of the Great Demon Fox, Shippo." Hearing this, InuYasha felt offended, and got up._

_"What?" he roared. "I still have to show my talents." Ed, then, saw a green elite warrior in the wing._

_"Are you fighting for anyone?" he asked._

_"No, we were attacked out of scrutiny," Tai replied. "We're fighting for each other."_

_"I'm a general from Gaialell, a colony west of Darnell Lunaria, and least hostile of the four legions which surround the D.L. kingdom."_

_"We are friends of the knights of Darnell Lunaria," Kagome explained. "The knights were summoned back by the princess. I think it's for security reasons, according to the conditions in the sky and ground." The Gaialell general nodded in understanding._

_"I believe you. You're clothes aren't familiar around here. I can get you some support."_

_"We appreciate it," Ed smirked. However, before the general took off, something came from the air, in a black, skin tight jumpsuit, and in red hair. Most of the friends were in shock to see..._

_"Asuka?" Kagome voiced. It _was_ Asuka, floating in the air, and her eyes glowing a hideous violet. She held her hand out, and launched a black marble from her palm. It hit Shippo in the chest, sending him back a few feet. "Shippo!"_

_"What was that for?" Misty yelled in anger. Asuka smiled as another black ball was fired, this time it was much bigger. Shippo wasn't about to let his friends get hurt, as a flame emerged from his paw._

_"Foxfire!" he screamed. He chucked a blue fireball at the black ball, but it was weak and snuffed from the air. The black projectile struck the middle of the group, and caused an explosion, knocking everyone of their feet. The force was so strong, everyone was out like a light. Unaware to anyone, Shippo was crushed from the black sphere, leaving him in critical condition. A little while later, Yuna got up, and saw a Flinter member trying to pickup Shippo, because the area was cleared out of the other people._

_"Asuka, why?" Yuna struggled to talk, because of the pain from the attack. The Flinter man heard Yuna and tried to hurry and scoop Shippo. "I won't let you take him." She fired a magic ball, which knocked the red man back. In a flash, Yuna grabbed the fox child, and struggled to get to the village._

_"Ma'am," the Flinter man called out. "Get him help, immediatley." Yuna nodded and sprinted to Elizabeth's castle._

_'Asuka, what has happened to you? Why did you attack your friends like that?'_

_END FLASHBACK  
_-----------------

"I have a feeling that our friends were taken to the different colonies," Yuna hypothesized. The knights were in major disbelief, hearing about Asuka beating up on people she had befriended. Ash was in more disbelief, knowing that she was away from former servant, Pete.

"I can't believe Asuka would do such a horrible act," he grumbled. "I mean, she's our friend, who resembled Misty almost to the letter."

"I still remember her calling you fifth child," Al blurted. "And now, I only wonder what happened to Pete."

"Same here," Kari agreed. Yuna was a little curious about who this 'Pete' was.

"Who are you guys talking about?" she questioned.

"You saw a couple of the servants when you got in, right?" Yuna nodded. "Well, Pete was a servant, as well. After we revived Elizabeth, Asuka had a passionate time in her fitted room with him. Because Asuka wanted him to stay by her side, Elizabeth obliged, and permanently relieved from duty, and had gone with her to Tokyo-3, Asuka's home."

"Now, whatever happened to him, must've had a dramatic effect on her," Rin quoted. The room got quiet, as they tried to contemplate what to do.

"What do we say, we get our friends back?" Al suggested.

"There's a problem," Ash muttered. "While it seems like it's a good idea, keep in mind that we have three of our friends who might need to guide them around the village. As we know, I brought Max, May and Misty, and Max is here in the castle." Max rose his hand.

"I did have Kuriko and Yuna," Rin two-cented. "But Yuna's here." Yuna rose her hand to confirm, as well.

"And InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo tagged along with me," Koga added. "Now, Shippo's in intensive care."

"Wait a sec," Al volumed. "What's going on? We have five of us knights, and four colonies to-" That's when he figured out that one had to be left behind. "I see what's up. So we need one of us to stick around and give Max and Yuna a tour of Elizabeth's castle."

"Right, Elric," confirmed Rin. "While each one of us travels to each colony, the lone knight takes the role of security, as well, in case Junpei and Sasami return."

"And because of Shippo's condition," Ash pointed out.

"Ash, I'll be fine," Max spoke.

"I'm sure I can keep an eye on Max if you let me," Yuna requested. Ash bit his lip, unsure whether or not to warrant the request. Suddenly...

"You might want us to tag along, getting your friends back here," offered a man outside. The knights knew it wasn't from any of the servants in the castle.

"Who said that?" Koga questioned.

"We're by the front doors, if you wanna know," a voice of a teen girl sounded, prompting the knights to head to the doorpath. When they arrived...  
----------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
---------------------

There's a reason this is an 11-way anime crossover. Who are the people who requested the help for the knights? What happened to Pete, and did it cause Asuka to go hostile?


	6. Meeting the New Knights

Chapter 6: "Darnell Lunaria's New Knights"

"Took you long enough," huffed a blond, blue-eyed, teenage girl in a black robe. She was holding a staff with a skull tied onto it. "How long were you suppose to get here, anyway?"

"Lisa, please," hummed a skinny-braided ponytailed redhead in a red school uniform with a white shoulder plate with ruby-colored jewels on it, and white boots. "They were having a conversation on how to get their friends back."

"That's enough, you two," said a tall man with a headband in his blue hair and a wearing a green shirt. "We do apologize for this."

"That's fine, but who are you?" Rin questioned. That's when Emma appeared, ready to surrender the information.

"They are your new knightmates," she answered. The first knights were surprised to hear about this.

"Knightmates?" they echoed in unison. "Them?"

"That's right," Lisa grinned. "I'm Lisa Fukuyama, a sorceress, under the studies of Mabaniya, the god of black magic." She, then, walked over to Rin. "I sense a decent level of magic from you, but I don't know how well you'd be against what I wield."

"Are you saying we should have a magic fight, Lisa?" Rin asked.

"Definatley, but not now." Ash held out his hand to Lisa, for a handshake. "Are you asking for a shake or a date?"

"Just a shake," he reassured, and recieved the shake. "I'm Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer, and one of your new 'co-workers.' The one you talked to is Rin Kamishiro. She a magic swordswoman."

"Rin, huh? And Ash, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, okay. I'm not here to fall in love with anyone, but if I was, it would be the blonde over there."

"That's Alphose Elric, but we call him Al. He's gifted in the science of alchemy. The others are Kari Kamiya, who's the digidestined of light, and Koga, the leader of the demon wolf tribe."

"It's nice to meet you all, and I bet we can coexsist well in the situation."

"By the way, why did you mention 'love' before?"

"I'm hoping I could get back home, to be with my soulmate, Yukinari. He and I are destined to be together in matrimonus and wedful harmony!" Hearing this made Ash, Rin, and Kari sweat drop.

"Okay, she's starting to scare me," Kari studdered.

"Say, if we complete what we need to do here, you think the princess'll cure Yukinari of his allergy to girls?"

"Allergy to girls?" Rin repeated in question.

"Could you save the story until we get this done?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah, I guess," Lisa agreed. "Let me introduce the others. Hikaru?" The redhead stepped forward, as she held her gloved hand out for a shake. "This is Hikaru Shidou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Hikaru greeted as Ash shook her hand. "I'm a magic knight that helped saved a world called Cephiero, with the help of my friends, too." Her cheeks were starting to blush at his pose. It also got Ash's attention.

"You okay?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just remind me of one of my brothers." That's when a marshmellow-like creature hopped onto Hikaru's shoulder, acting bubbliy. "Hey, Makona. You wanna see our new friends?"

"Makona, huh?" Ash gentley petted the little fluff ball, which Makona loved. "Cuddily little fella, huh?" Hikaru giggled at the cute sight. That's when the tall man walked up.

"Okay, that's enough you two," he monotoned. "We need to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Sorry. By the way, whoare you?"

"The name's Louie, and I'm a magician."

"A magician?" Koga wondered. "I don't believe you. You represent more of another comrade of ours, not a magician."

"Well, I'm not a real bright guy when it comes to magic, but give me a break. I am useful." That's when the rest of the servants arrived, as well as the other creatures. Pikachu and Kilala introduced theirselves to Mokona, as well as play around for a little while.

"Well, it looks like those guys have gotten along with each other," Gatomon blurted. After the greetings, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, as well as Kilala onto Koga's. Like before, Neo approached Ash, but told everyone to step back.

"Ash," Neo started. "Remember what happened before. release your Pokemon." Ash grabbed his Pokeballs and threw them.

"All right," he cheered. "Come on out, everybody!" Out came the creatures, but it wasn't like before. One was a tall, green iguana-like creature with a leafy tail and buds on its back. One was a small purple monkey with a tail that looked like an arm. One was an elephant with scales that ran from its trunk to the tail. One was an orange lizard with wings like a dragon and had fire on the tip of its tail. The last one was familiar, because it was Corphish. The new knights amazed with the creatures, but no more than Hikaru, who felt like wanting to embrace the winged creature. The original knights, however, were shocked to see Ash's new lineup.

"Ash, who are they?" Al studdered.

"You remember Corphish and Grovyle right?"

"Corphish, yes," Kari reminded. "But is that _really_ Grovyle?

"Grovyle recently evolved into this: Sceptile." Sceptile did a pose, as if to say "I'm strong."

"That's awesome," Koga voiced. "Did it learn something new?"

"It's got some new tricks, but I'll show you later."

"So, who are the rest?" Rin wondered.

"Well, the little monkey here is Aipom. The tusker here is Donphan, and this is one of my first when I started journeying: Charizard. Everyone, please greet one another." The knights got to meet the new Pokemon, as Hikaru inched over to Ash.

"Remarkable creatures you have, even Charizard," she cooed as she started to blush again. "Umi and Fuu would love to see them, too."

"They're your freinds, right?"

"They are. They helped me protect Cephiro from its destruction." Her blushing caught Kari's and Rin's attention, and didn't look too happy about it, believing Hikaru had also fallen for the trainer.

"What is it with Ash that has him getting girls like us?" Kari grunted as Aipom crawled up to her shoulder.

"Ever since he killed La Mortua, the popularity here had increase three fold," Rin replied. Lisa got over to the girls, overhearing their conversation.

"Did he think he'd win over me?" she huffed. "I'm not falling for him. My goal waits back home."

"Sorry if we acted a little deterred."

"I don't blame you. Besides, it might be pretty interesting if you two and Hikaru get married to him altogether." That startled Kari and Rin, thinking on how they and Hikaru could coexsist with Ash.

"All right, all the Pokemon gather around Ash," Neo called. When the Pokemon gathered, the servants circled the trainer and beasts, ready to infuse Ash with his Pokemon.

"Okay, I'm a little lost," Louie shrugged in confusion. "What are they doing to him, right now?"

"They're going to combine Ash with his monsters," Al answered. "This'll allow him to transform into any Pokemon he chooses."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Then, the servants were glowing, followed by the Pokemon, and finally Ash. Moments later, the glowing ceased and Ash was there, but not the Pokemon. Instead, six emblems appeared on Ash's chest: green, red, blue, yellow, gray, and violet.

"Where did all the Pokemon go?" Lisa wondered.

"They're all inside of him," Rin answered. Ash pressed the red emblem, and started to mutate. Suddenly, he was covered in a mini-dome of fire. A minute later, the fire was snuffed, as Ash reappeared, but taller, with Charizard's horns, claws, wings, legs, and flame-lit tail. Hikaru was in loving awe, as she walked up to Ash.

"Ash, is that you?" she asked.

"It's me, still," Ash hinted. Suddenly...

"Wow," Shippo, who limped into the gathering, volumed. "You look really strong, Ash?" Ash and Hikaru turned to see Shippo, still weak from Asuka's attack.

"Shippo, you should be resting."

"I can help you guys out." Rin ran over and caught Shippo as he was falling to the ground.

"You're in no condition to go," she issued. "Yuna and Max'll watch over you while we get your friends." Then...

"Louie, did you forget about me?" said a tall, but rather young woman, in a white dress and a green mushroom cap that covered the suntanned blond hair. She also held a stave, signafying that she was a priestess.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"That's Melissa," Louie replied. "She a priestess in the ancient temple of Mylee"

"Mylee?"

"Mylee, god of battle," Melissa finished. "He was the one who declared Louie as my champion, even though it's against my will."

"Must you say that everytime you speak?" Louie argued.

"Well, it is. I wanted my champion to be mighty and wise, and this is what I get: someone who thinks with his fist."

"My fist has been the only thing keeping Ohfun standing."

"Standing being the provocitive word!" Both were growling ever so feverishly at each other, the rest of the people there sweat dropped.

"Our friends are in danger, and all they want to do is bicker at each other?" Koga grunted.

"The way they argue, makes my arguments with Misty look like a friendly conversation," Ash bellowed. Emma came in and tried to separate the two angered people.

"Okay, you two," she sounded. "Break it up. He needs to get going." When they did, Louie joined the rest of the knights. "Don't forget to bring the princes of the colonies here." Everyone of the knights nodded in agreement.

"Since we have the knight count back up to eight," Koga started. "I think we can do this rescue mission easily."

"Even I feel relieved to have extra support," Rin added.

"So, Ash, how do we decide who goes with who to where?" Kari wondered.

"Well, first off, we don't know which colonies have who," Ash noted. "The only thing we do know is that of the traits of the colonies. Thanks to Charizard's body, I can easily get over to Flinter."

"That goes double for me," Hikaru added.

"So Hikaru and I will head out to Flinter. Kari, you can choose who you want to travel with you to Nimbukron. Nefertimon should get there without much problem."

"I'll choose Al," Kari pointed.

"All right. Rin, you can head to Pacifus with Louie."

"I'm on it," Rin nodded.

"Lisa, Koga, you got Gaialell."

"Perfect," Koga hummed. "We won't let you down, captain."

"Captain?" Lisa echoed.

"Well, he managed to find and destroy the first villan's weak spot before."

"Gotcha. Let's do it, Knights." That's when she stuck her hand out in the middle. "In the name of Lisa..." Then, Ash stuck Charizard's claw on top of Lisa's hand.

"Ash..." he called as Al did the same.

"Alphonse..." he said as Rin was next.

"Rin..." she moaned. Kari was next.

"Kari..." she barked. Koga was up.

"Koga..." he howled. That's when the new knights joined.

"Hikaru..." the knight hummed.

"And Louie..." the rune soldier echoed. Finally, in unison, they shouted, "LET'S GO!" The knights stormed out of the castle and raced to their targeted colonies as Max, Yuna, Shippo and Melissa watched and prayed that they would return safely.

-----------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...(A/N: If you didn't figure it out, it's Lisa from "Girls Bravo," Hikaru from "Magical Knight Rayearth" and Louie from "Rune Soldier Louie.)  
---------------------

The start of the rescue missions will arise as the knights head out to the colonies, retrieving their friends and the princes that surround Darnell Lunaria. What challenges await them in the 4-part operation?


	7. Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 1

Chapter 7: The Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 1

May was waking up to a bizzare area, where she felt like she was seeing bundles of dark, but fluffy clouds. "Man, why did Asuka attack us like that?" she groaned. She felt around to find that she was on something soft. "What in the world is this place? Some cloudy country?" Then, May saw InuYasha, unconcious from the attack. "Is that Koga's friend?" As she proceeded over, a lightning bolt zipped in front May, causing her to back off. "Wow, that was close." That's when one of the Nimbukron soldiers proceeded to the side.

"So, you're awake," he snorted. "Don't try to escape. These bars are concentrated electro-tazer juice. One zap and you won't be able to move for quite a while."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friends?"

"Silence, pawn!"

"I want an answer!"

"You'll get your answers when the prince deems so."

"So you won't tell me where we are?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out, Flinter spy?"

"What! I'm not a spy!" That's when a young girl, about Max's age and hieght, entered the scene. She had long dark grey hair, with blond streaks that ran down her back, and her eyes were chestnut hazel.

"The girl is telling the truth," she sounded with a spoiled bratty tone. The guard saw her and bowed.

"Sorry, Princess Jean-Marie," he bellowed as he walked away.

"I do apologzie for my guard's harassment. Ever since the war started, the Nimbukron armed forces have been rather tense."

"Nimbukron?" May repeated.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"How was I? This is my first experience in this world." Jean-Marie peered over at InuYasha, still out.

"His, too?"

"Yeah. We're friends of the knights, who were summoned back here for some reason."

"Wait, the same legendary knights who defeated La Mortua, a year ago?"

"That group." That caused Jean-Marie to jump for joy.

"Alphonse is back! Alphonse is back!" That woke InuYasha up.

"Would you shut up?" He grunted lowly. "Geez, you can't have a half-demon get any rest, even though Asuka should pay for what happen." InuYasha rose to his feet and saw May, followed by the surrounding area. "Alright, where the hell are we?" He stomped over to the princess.

"Wait!" May warned. "Stop!" Too late, as the invisible tazer bars shocked InuYasha, and knocked him a few feet to the ground. "Tried to warn you."

"He should be fine," Jean-Marie murmured. "The bars are meant to immobilize, not electrocute. Anyway, I was wondering why you attacked the kingdom's army?"

"Your soldiers attacked us first, and we reacted to that. I think they believed we were a part of some other alliance." Hearing that, the guard returned.

"The king, who's in the bigger kingdom, had ordered anyone not in a yellow outfit was an enemy. Ever since the news about Princess Elizabeth's revival had gotten to the colonies, my older brother, Jean-Marc, stood by our father's side, in hope to conquer Darnell Lunaria, meaning Flinter, Pacifus and Gaialell would need to fall." InuYasha slowly tried to fight off the stunning power of the tazer bars, and got back on his feet.

"I heard something, about that Pacifus and Gaialell," he groaned.

"They are our enemies, but I believe we can be friends if the Princess wasn't resurrected, or the war wasn't happening, and the only way the war would end is if the princess is married or dead."

"You sound jelous," May pondered.

"Well, a little. I do wish-" It was sudden, as a tall, silver-haired young man entered the scene.

"Princess Sister, what are you doing to these people?" he questioned in a tone very similar to Tracy. Jean-Marie turned to the voice.

"Big brother, I didn't notice you were coming. I was talking to these two after the recovery unit picked them up. They're not the enemy, but people who were caught in the crossfire."

"I see. Any casualties from the last outburst?"

"Only five injuries, no deaths. The injured should be ready in a couple days."

"Thank you." He, then, peered over to the two in the bars, and waved his hand. "You two, come with me. The bars are gone, so it's safe to come out." InuYasha wasn't about to listen to him, and reached for Tetsuaiga, but his sword wasn't there.

"What the hell did you do with Tetsuaiga?" he roared.

"My guardsmen had a hunch you were willing to kill me, so they confiscated all of your weapons."

"Even my Pokemon?" she squealed. The young man huffed a chuckle as Eevee appeared, unharmed and acting real friendly to the stranger.

"Your creatures await you there. This one here was...well, as you can see." InuYasha, still miffed, strolled over to the young man, when May held her hand out.

"We shouldn't do anything rash."

"I know," he grunted. "If it means getting Tetsuaiga back, I'll behave." After May and InuYasha followed the young man and Jean-Marie into a large room, the two royals sat in a king and queen sized chair.

"If you haven't figured it out, I am Jean-Marc, prince of the Nimbukron colony, and brother to Princess Jean-Marie," the young man explained. "We are in a war with the other princes."

"For control of Darnell Lunaria?" May guessed.

"In a sense. My sister had informed me that you're friends of the legendary knights, is that correct?"

"Maybe for her, but my 'friend' is actually a rival for someone else," InuYasha pointed out.

"You're refering to that girl who told you 'sit,' right?" May teased.

"Don't bring that scene up, again. However, we fear that one of the knights have gone against her way."

"Do you know which one?" Jean-Marie asked.

"It's Asuka," May replied. Jean-Marie gasped at the sound of her name, while Jean-Marc revealed a scowl, showing that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Do you know the knights that are still friendly?" he questioned.

"Yes. Ash, Alphonse, Kari, Rin, and Koga."

"However, 'friendly' might not be the word for you," InuYasha mocked.

"We did not kidnap you, we recovered you after the explosions," Jean-Marc snapped. Suddenly, one of the soldiers ran into the room, looking panicked.

"Your highness," he coughed. "We have an invader entering through the air."

"Show me." Four bolts shaped theirselves into a widescreen monitor, and a picture showed Nefertimon flying to the castle.

"It's Nefertimon," InuYasha said. "Kari's here!"

"Let them inside. She's a knight of Darnell Lunaria." Outside of the castle, Nefertimon saw a large door opening downward.

"Looks like an invitation," it hummed. Al huffed a chuckle, thinking the quote was cute.

"Well, I hate to turn one down," he joked. "Should we accept?"

"Remember, we're here to rescue our friends and have Jean-Marc over to Elizabeth's castle," Kari reminded. Nefertimon glided through the opening and landed in the same room as the rest. Jean-Marc and Jean-Marie saw the Digimon, but stood stern, not flinching at the enchanted creature. Nefertimon saw the two captured friends, quickly recognizing them.

"InuYasha, May, you all right?" it asked. Kari and Al dismounted from their ride, in which May ran up and hugged the digidestined, happy to be rescued by a friend of Ash's. Jean-Marc wanted to know who they were.

"Are you a knight of Darnell Lunaria?" he asked. Kari turned to the uptight prince, with a confident smirk.

"Kari Kamiya, at your service," she grinned. "By my side is Alphonse Elric." Hearing his name, Jean-Marie became excited, and anxious to see him. Like lightning, she sprinted past the other girls and leapt into Al's body. That's when she saw Al's face.

"Wow!" she awed. "I can't believe your so handsome, Knight Alphonse." Jittered, Al was at a lost for words. "My big brother can have the Princess. What I want is you!" Jean-Marie's flirty giggle got Al's face all red. Kari wanted to get back to business.

"Anyway, Princess Elizabeth seeks your presence."

"The heir to the kingdom of Darnell Lunaria?" Jean-Marc guessed.

"She wants to resolve the tensions between Nimbukron and Darnell Lunaria. You need to explain your actions that endangered, not only our friends, but the kingdom's villages."

"My father carried out the order to attack the other colonies, and sided the thought of the safety of the kingdom that hopefully will be ours."

"Will you tell it to the princess? That way, you can also meet the rest of the knights." Knowing that Elizabeth might understand, Jean-Marc vowed to agree.

"Very well. Is it all right if my sister comes along?"

"Well, by the way she's got Al, I don't really see why not."

"Thank you, legendary knight. I will allow you to lead the way. Come, Jean-Marie."

"Coming!" Jean-Marie cheered, but wanted Al to be with her. "You'll love the ride, Alphonsy." Being playful, Al complied and entered a door. Jean-Marc knew it didn't want to forget the weapons.

"Guard, bring the sword to InuYasha." The guard listened, and soon, presented InuYasha with a thin katana. "I don't mean to tease, but what do you see in that sword."

"Well, Tetsuaiga can be rather choosy," he grinned as the sword changed into its larger form. It amazed Jean-Marc, as well as May. "After all, it was forged out of a fang of my demon father, so he wanted me to have this sword."

"Remarkable. I will retrieve my Axe of Sparkva and follow you, Kari." Jean-Marc walked out, leaving May's Pokeballs on his chair. She spotted them and picked them back up and into her waist bag.

"Ready to go?" Kari asked.

"We're good to go," May cheered. After InuYasha sheathed Tetsuaiga, the three boarded Nefertimon, InuYasha standing on it's rear, the Digimon flew up and out of the room. That's when a small carrige-like hovering vehicle flew behind the three. It was Jean-Marc and Jean-Marie, as well as Al. The two flyers were now on their way to Elizabbeth's castle.  
------------------------

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a shadowed figured was giving a stern tounge-lashing at Asuka, who knelt before the ruler. "I ordered you to eliminate the knights, and you failed," he scorned. "Without the knights protecting the princess, she will die by my hands. This is the reason I have you, as well as the others in my control. Junpei, Sasami!" That's when Junpei and Sasami, both with glowing blue eyes, stepped forward. "You know your mission. Carry it out." Both bowed, willing to carry out their master's wish, then, walked out.

"You seem confident about those two," sounded someone that sounded like Ash.

"Asuka wasn't hurt at all, therefore, I have strong will that they'll be fine." What kind of sick, twisted person would want the princess dead?  
---------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
--------------------

The prince of Nimbukron is heading back to the castle, along with some of the knights. How will Koga and Lisa fare with Will, the prince of Gaialell?


	8. Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 2

Chapter 8: Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 2

In a steel cage, in a forest opening, Kuriko had been awake for some time, not because she wanted to know where she was, but... 'Geez, Kazuki sleeps more quietly than this jerk,' she thought in fustraition. That's right, Ed was groaning in his sleep, annoying Kuriko. Then, she flicked an ofuda and covered Fullmetal's mouth. The girl, with a spell count of more than 100,000, was a little relieved, but now wide awake, no thanks to him. "I wonder if this brat wants the real truth about Al. Kazuki was the one who used his magic to bring Al's human body back." Hearing this, Ed snapped awake, and ripped the ofuda from his mouth.

"WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL DID YOU JUST BLURT OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Surprisingly, Kuriko was prepared as she used a couple of ofudas as earplugs, muffling Ed's outburst. "I THOUGHT THE PRINCESS REMADE HIM HUMAN, NOT SOME CLASSMATE OF YOURS!"

"Pipe down, shrimp."

"SHRIMP! HOW DARE YOU STEP ON MY-" Ed's shouting stopped when a medium-sized branch clocked him in the head, knocking him out. Relieved, she removed the ofudas from her ears. Then, a man in green, as tall as Kuriko, walked up to the cage. His bark brunette, ponytailed hair and sincere hazel eyes were quite an eye catcher for the Aoi blonde.

"He does have a temper, doesn't he?" he said with a tone only Kuriko would know. The man hed out his arm, and vines unraveled to pick up the branch.

"Kazuki?" Kuriko guessed.

"Is that a name of your friend?" The vines brought back the branch that KO'ed Ed, then stepped to the side and planted the branch in some soft dirt. "That should help."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was him because you sound just like him."

"You don't say? Well, to tell you the truth, I am Will, prince of this colony called Gaialell. You don't look like you're from any of the hostile colonies."

"Hostile colonies? Is there a war going on?"

"Yes. The war is involving not only this colony, but the colonies of Flinter, Pacifus and Nimbukron, as well. It's a shame, really, since it's for Princess Elizabeth's hand in wedful bliss."

"You say Elizabeth. Do you know who she is?"

"She's the orphan daughter of the royal Pandora family. Her mother was killed by a fiend named La Mortua, but it wasn't before she separated Elizabeth's body and spirit, in which the spirit wondered off somewhere. Thankfully, she was revived by the legendary knights, but mostly becuase of the leader, Ash." That's when it clicked on Kuriko. It was the spirit that had stayed with her before she tagged along with Ash.

"I guess I wasn't aware of how much of a miracle worker Ash is."

"Even I envy him. I wish I was that brave. Give me a second." Will pulled on a rope which lifted the cage as Ed was coming around, again. He got to his feet, but clutched his head from the branch. "You are welcome to stop by. I'd like to introduce you to my family." The trio walked for a mile to a fort made of straw and bamboo. "Father, mother, the friends of the knights of Darnell Lunaria, have awaken." The father was a foot taller than Will, with muscled arms, and somewhat same hazel eyes, since the father's was darker. The mother had the long, brunette hair, blue eyes, and was six inches shorter than her son.

"Welcome, friends of the knights," the father greeted. "We do apologize for keeping you in that cage cell. It was for your own protection."

"Please, sit," the mother offered. "Why don't you enjoy some tea?" After everyone sat down to a table made of a tree bark, and had a cup of tea, Will turned to the new arrivals.

"I bet you're wondering why Princess Elizabeth is so important to us and the other princes, right?" he pondered.

"Well, it is the first time we've been here, and detail-wise, it's been lacking," Ed noted.

"We do apologize for it," the mother murmured. "Ever since the knights resurrected the highness of Darnell Lunaria, the four heirs of the colonies, which involves us, had planned to marry her, without giving any thought...except for us."

"Can you clarify, your majesty?" Kuriko questioned.

"Yes," the father responded. "The royal family of Darnell Lunaria have always cared for everyone else before theirselves, and that has always been their staple, passed down over hundreds of years. As a peaceful colony, we want to uphold the practice."

"When we recieved word that Pacifus, Nimbukron, and Flinter were willing to pursue the princess's hand," Will added. "We were expecting trouble, and my father ordered our army to guard the front gate of the village. When the explosion occured, you two flew towards them. Injured and unconcious, they managed to escort you to safety." A moment of silence passed as Kuriko and Ed absorbed the tale.

"How bad were we beaten?" asked Ed.

"The injuries you suffered were minor," the mother said.

"But I have no idea who that redhead was that attacked us." Just then, a blast of wind blew through the area, but everyone held their cups of tea nearby their bodies. When the winds calmed down, Ed and Kuriko peered outside, where Koga was standing.

"You must be Al's brother, right?" he questioned with a grin.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Just wanna make sure." That's when Lisa hopped off, with her blonde hair frizzled and tangled up, thanks to Koga's speed. "I'm here to pick you two up, as well as Will. Is he in?" Will walked out and saw both old and new knights.

"Has the princess summoned me, knight Koga?" he wondered.

"She did. In fact, the other knights are getting the other princes."

"Very well, then. If the princess wants my presence, I will agree to the request. However, transportation is required." Suddenly, Kuriko started to chuckle at the problem as she held out her ofudas.

"Leave the carrying package to me," she snickered as she placed the ofudas on everyone's head, except for Koga.

"This is the last thing I want happen to me," Lisa complained as she was fixing her hair. "Being trapped in an ofuda."

"Look at the bright side, your hair'll stay in place." After she did an incohereant chant, the ofudas sucked in everyone w/ one of them. They fluttered over to Koga, who placed them in his sachel. The mother and father saw it, and wanted to contact Koga before he sprinted off.

"Knight Koga," the mother started. "Keep Will safe."

"I will," the demon reassured, before running back to Darnell Lunaria.

-------------  
The dark figure peered at Asuka after Junpei and Sasami left to kill the knights, trying to think of a punishment for her. "For failing me, you'll be subjected to whipping." That's when a blonde, pailed skin girl, who looked a lot like Kari, stepped forward. "Did you bring the...'polite' whip?"

"Sure did," she sneered. That's when a couple of soldiers in black grabbed Auska, turned her around, unzipped the back of the jumpsuit, and restrained her, while the evil figure of Kari readied the whip. Without wasting time...CRACK! The whip smacked Asuka's bare skin. Over and over again, the whipping became more violently sounding, as the Eva knight's back was splitting open. In excrutiating pain, Askua let out whimpers, trying to say 'no more,' but it wouldn't in for another five minutes.

"You have strict business with policies," the evil version of Ash smirked.

"I've already excluded the love of her life from the equation," the dark figure spoke coldly. "Apparently, she's still thinking about him."

"Could you blame her?"

"Not really, but I could care less about what a person wants from me. It's what I want that's proven to be on top." Overhearing this, a jet black haired girl with dark brunette eyes, didn't like the situation going on.

"Why is my brother so obsessed with killing the princess?" she asked.  
-----------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
--------------

Two down, two to go. The next prince will be a deep sea dive for Rin and Louie, when they head out to retrieve Akito, Pacifus's heir. Who's this girl, and why does she worry about Elizabeth?


	9. Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 3

Chapter 9: The Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 3

Rin and Louie were at the shore end of the lands, where water stretched on for miles on end. Louie had the map of Darnell Lunaria in his hands, trying to understand why there happened to be an endless ocean. "According to the map, Pacifus is in the middle of the ocean...here," he pointed out on the map.

"Is there an island near by Pacifus that we could land on?" Rin wondered.

"That's the thing. There aren't any islands that could help find this colony."

"So now what?"

"Well, if my guess is as good as it had been, I'd say the colony's underwater."

"That helps."

"However, if it hadn't been for Ila and my old man, I'd say this would've been a worthless experience."

"You know how to get down there safely?" That's when he pulled a little booklet from his pants pocket.

"Let me see here..." He flipped through the booklet, until he found the page he needed. "Ah, here we go. Magic Lungs."

"Magic lungs?"

"It's a spell that allows you to breathe air underwater." He pulled out a wooden club-like wand, and pointed it at Rin. He chanted the words that were in the booklet, and suddenly, Rin's neck had gills.

"What...in the world..." she shrieked.

"C'mon, try it out." Unsure, Rin hesitated to jump into the water. That's when Louie performed the same spell on himself, which caused him to grow gills as well. "It's pretty easy. Watch." He dove head first into the water, and began swimming freely, even having his mouth wide open. When his head surfaced, he was thrilled about the feeling of breathing underwater. "Come on, you'll love it." Still a little frightened, Rin didn't jump in. "What's the matter? Can't swim?"

"N-n-no, it's...not that. I'm a fast swimmer."

"Then what are you waiting for? Don't you want to save your friends?"

"I...do." Finally, Rin leaped into the water, but held her breath, fearing she would lose her air supply.

"Rin, you can breathe fine." Surprised, she screeched, releasing her surface air.

"Why did you come up and..." When she spoke, it was like she was on land. "I'm breathing...underwater?" After she examined herself... "Let me try something." With a powerful dolphin kick, she sped off like lightning.

"Well, she said she was fast. Looks like she's proven her point." With that, Louie paddled off, way behind Rin's pace. Meanwhile, in a caged bubble, Gabumon was waking up from the impact of Asuka's attack.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone turned out the lights," it badly joked. Then, it saw Matt and Misty, unconcious and in the bubble...until Misty opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" she weakly questioned. "Why did Asuka attack us?" When she looked up, and around, she realized one explanation. "Are we...beneath the surface?"

"You are," sounded a woman who didn't seem happy to hear the redhead. The middle-aged woman had an amber touch to her graying hair, and her eyes were a tealish tint from the green eyes, not to forget the shark-like gills on her nesk and cheeks.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Raquella, of the Pacifus colony, Nimbukron scum."

"Nimbukron scum? What are you talking about?"

"The clothes you're wearing, it represents the colony of Nimbukron. Admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then show me proof that you are not a Nimbukron!"

"I'd be more than happy to!" Misty grabbed one of her Pokeballs and through it. "Go, Caserin!" Out came a pink, heart shaped creature. "Meet my Luvdisc, Caserin." Caserin fired a Water Gun attack out. That got Raquella thinking differently.

"Do all of your creatures use water attacks?"

"You know it."

"Sorry, I doubted you." Suddenly...

"Mom, what are you doing?" volumed a young man with an anger in his voice. He had very short jet black hair, and sapphire blue eyes, as well as his mother's gills.

"Sorry, Akito. I was interrogating the people that our army brought back." Raquella turned back to Misty. "We do apologize, again. What's your name?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower," Misty recited. "I'm a friend of the legendary knights."

"Which one?"

"The original eight, but mostly Ash." Akito recognized the name Misty worded. "I don't know what happened to Asuka to cause her to attack us like that." Matt was stirring around, when Gabumon shook hin awake.

"Hold on," Akito spoke as he pointed to the blonde. Matt held his head up, signaling that he may have suffered a head injury.

"Hey, Matt, you okay?" Gabumon wondered.

"I'll manage," Matt groaned. "Just a little headache." He peeked around to find out he's in the water, but in a bubble, as well. Then, he turned to Misty. "Aren't you Ash's friend?"

"Yeah, one of them," she admitted.

"What's going on, and why are we in the drink?" Before Misty could answer, Akito entered the bubble, just as Raquella swam off.

"We recovered you after the battle outside of Darnell Lunaria," he answered. "The battle was started after news got out about the heir's reawakening." His glum face caught Misty's attention.

"You don't seem happy about the news," she noted.

"When Princess Elizabeth was revived, my mother wanted me to prepare for the upcoming wedding, but the thing is...is that I don't want to marry her." Misty and Gabumon were in shock, hearing Akito didn't want marriage. "I know that the heirs of Nimbukron, Gaialell, and Flinter are wanting the princess's hand, and my mother wanted to get me prepared. I'm a merman, a creature who can breathe above and below the oceans."

"But that isn't a reason to say no to a chance to get married."

"It's not that. I have my sights on someone down here."

"I see," Gabumon realized. "You have a crush on a life-long friend down here, right?"

"Correct, little friend," Akito agreed while petting the Digimon on the head. Suddenly...SPLASH! Rin, like a torpedo aiming at its target, zipped into the bubble, and landed on her feet. Akito, surprised to see Rin, pulled out a blue lance, willing to defend himself...until he got a good look at the knight. "Are you...Legendary Knight Rin Kamishiro?"

"You must be Prince Akito, from the Pacifus colony," replied Rin. "Princess Elizabeth seeks your presence. It is mandatory."

"If it's about the marriage, then forget it."

"You need to explain your colony's actions that threatened the villagers of Darnell Lunaria." Hearing about the additional detail, Akito nodded in acceptance, thus sheathing the lance.

"If that's the case, I do apolozige for my outburst. However, how will you transport your friends out safely?"

"He's right, Rin," Matt blurted. "There's no way we can make it up to the surface in time." That's when Louie entered the scene.

"My new knightmate will make sure of that," Rin smirked.

"New knightmate?" Louie was muttering something while holding out his wand. Then, the whole bubble was glowing as it was rising to the surface. When they reached above water, Misty reacted by grabbing her Pokeballs.

"Go, Caserin, Corsola, Garydos, Politoed," she summoned. Out came Caserin, Corsola, a blue sea serpant creature, and a green frog with a swirl on its abdomenm. Louie came up, arms and legs weak from the swim.

"Rin, don't you know pacing?" he whined. "How the hell do you maintain that speed?"

"I train everyday in my life, even during my time with Ash," Rin snapped. Louie was speechless from her response, but the others took it well. "I'll see all of you on shore." With that, Rin zipped away, leaving the others in amazement.

"Even with Swift Swim, Caserin might not be able to keep up with her," Misty admitted.

"Let's get to the surface," Akito announced. After everyone hopped on a Pokemon, they all headed to shore.  
----------------  
Meanwhile, the girl was packing her bag, willing to go to Darnell Lunaria to warn Elizabeth of her murderous brother. "I know the old knights are at a slow pace, as well as what they need to do to free them," she murmured to herself. "X's clones of the knights have that special control that'll take over a person's control system. I just hope I'm not too late." She hopped onto her mini-hover vehicle, and sped off, on her way to the princess, with the warning.  
--------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
------------------

While the plot thickens about the danger to Elizabeth, we learn about the man who wants to end it all, named X. Can Ash and Hikaru pickup Luther and be back to protect the princess in time?


	10. Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 4

Chapter 10: Four Princes of Darnell Lunaria, Part 4

Flying through a series of volcanos, Ash, who's still in Charizard's morph form, and Hikaru were trying to find something that could help identify where the Flinter kingdom is. However, Hikaru seemed to be enjoying the flight a lot more than the finding. 'It's weird,' she pondered in thought. 'It's the first time I met Ash, and suddenly, I'm blushing like crazy, like I love him or something. Is it because...he reminds me of Lantis, only younger?' Ash was wondering why Hikaru was so quiet.

"Hikaru, you okay, up there?" he asked. She snapped out of thought when her name was mentioned.

"I'm fine. I haven't seen anything, yet." That's when Ash spotted what appeared to be doors on a dome-shaped volcano.

"I think I found it!" With that, Ash turned and flew to the mountain. Meanwhile, Kagome was opening her eyes, waking from Asuka's attack. She looked around and found flowing lava rivers flowing like it was man-made, and a royal seat with an upset young redheaded man with scowling red eyes.

'Where am I, and why is he so mad?' she wondered. That's when she peered over to two cages and saw Tai in one, and Agumon in another, both still knocked out. 'That must be one of Kari's friends.'

"So it seems you're alert, Gaialell spy," the redhead snorted.

"What are you talking about? And what did you do to my friends?"

"Aren't they your friends?"

"I've only met them. A few of my friends are knights of this world." The starting arguement woke Agumon up.

"Could you two keep it down?" it grumbled. "We haven't recovered from that strike." Kagome was a little stunned about the small dino Digimon being able to talk.

"Didn't see...or hear that coming." She turned back to the man on the seat, as Tai was unstirring from the assult. "Why don't you tell me who you are? This is the first time I've met you, so a proper introduction is mandatory. I am Kagome Higurashi, an incarnation of a priestess from the Feudal Era."

"I an Luther, heir to the kingdom of Flinter," the young man announced. "If you are not a spy, then prove it." Agumon was more to show that they were not spies.

"I'll be happy to show that we're pretty much on your side," it huffed before it inhaled. "Pepper Breath!" He blew out a fireball and accidently hit a pillar a few feet behind the seat. Luther knew that the mini-monster had the ability of fire.

"Little creature, you have proven yourself worthy." He tossed a key, ninja-style, and it hit the keyhole. The cage opened and released Agumon, who walked out, but still a tad weak. "I do apologize. My father was killed by a skilled member of the Pacifus army, along with my mother."

"I wasn't aware," Kagome moaned.

"Make that the three of us," Agumon pointed out, refering to himself and Tai. Tai looked at the large window paine above the door, wondering who'll save them from Luther. Suddenly, he saw a weird-shaped thing, coming close.

"Guys, I hate to break this conversation," he issued. "But it looks like we've got company." The rest peeked at the window, and saw the weird thing.

"What do you think it is?" Kagome asked. The shape was changing, like something, or someone, was standing up.

"Trouble," Luther grunted. Then, the thing looked like it was winding up to throw something.

"Flame Arrow!" shouted someone. A fire shot was launched from the thing and struck the window, shattering it into a million pieces, litterally. That's when Ash and Hikaru entered, still flying strong. Ash knew who was down there. Hikaru hopped off as Ash landed and hit his emblem, turning him back to human.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything," he grinned. Luther was a little ticked about the broken window.

"I hope you've got enough to pay for a replacement," he fumed.

"Right now, that's not important," Hikaru defended. "Princess Elizabeth wants your presense."

"How can I believe you?"

"We are the Knights of Darnell Lunaria," Ash answered. "We won't take denial from the invite for an answer."

"I'll go with you..." Luther unsheathed two red daggers. "If you can beat me first." Hikaru, then, summoned her sword from the ruby jewel on her wrist, which had a red, dragon head-like design, along with the red hilt. Luther charged as Hikaru braced herself.

"I'll keep him busy," she ordered. "Get the others out." Ash nodded, and proceeded to Kagome and Agumon, who was happy to see him.

"Ash, it's a good thing you're here," Kagome cheered. "I'm worried about Shippo, though."

"He's resting up back at the castle," Ash replied. The fight looked one-sided as Luther's attacks seemed to be skimming the target. Ash knew he needed to help, but he needed to free his friends, first. "Tai, I'm getting you out."

"Do you have a key?" Tai wondered.

"Something a little better." Ash pressed the green emblem. Then, he began to morph in a cloud of dust, and came out in his Sceptile form. The newcomers were in shock, seeing Ash in his new form. That's when the trainer used Leaf Blade, and sliced the cage in half, freeing Tai. "You guys head to the castle."

"But what about you?" Agumon questioned.

"I gotta help my partner. You get going."

"All right, but you'll need to explain how you can transform into...whatever you just turned into," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm sure Emma can give you the detail." With a nod, the three ran off and exited the area. 'Now for Luther.' He ran back to assist Hikaru, but it turned out it wasn't needed, as Hikaru appeared victorious from her match. Luther's daggers were knocked to the side, leaving the Flinter prince defenseless.

"Very well," Luther grumbled. "For your victory, I'll proceed over to Princess Elizabeth's castle." Satisfied, Hikaru placed her sword into the jewel, after it changed into a red light. Ash pressed the green emblem, reverting himself back to human form. "I shall prepare for the heir of Darnell Lunaria. Can you wait one moment?" Both Ash and Hikaru nodded, allowing Luther to head to the chair. "Be careful of my Dragonvan Fangs. Only I can touch them."

"I know," Hikaru agreed. "Same with my sword, Rayearth." After a while to prepare, he walked over to the lava.

"Garvé, we need to go." Out came a green dragon, about twice the size of an average human, and wearing a steel breastplate. Ash and Hikaru were amused by the appearence of the dragon. After Luther grabbed the Dragonvan Fangs, he hopped aboard Garvé, which flew through the broken window opening, and off. When Ash and Hikaru stepped out as well, they saw Kagome, Tai, and Agumon, still hanging around.

"Guys, why are you still here?" Ash asked.

"Well, we have no idea where this castle is," Tai confessed, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash, if you would be so kind," Kagome pleaded. "Could you help guide us?"

"I could, but don't you need a ride?" Ash pointed out.

"I believe that's where I come in," Agumon spoke.

"You?"

"You might wanna take a note," Tai smirked. He pulled out a device, and pointed it to Agumon, who then started to transform in a glowing light.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to...WARGREYMON!" it summoned itself. Out came a warrior/dinosaur/machine hybrid with an orange skin underneath. Everyone, except for Tai and WarGreymon, was in shock and awe at the sight of WarGreymon. "So, shall we go?"

"I'd say so," Hikaru agreed as she elbowed the red emblem on Ash's chest, turning him back into the Charizard form. Once Tai and Kagome boarded WarGreymon and Hikaru got on Ash, Ash took flight, heading back to the castle, followed closely behind by WarGreymon.  
------------------  
A shadowed figure had guided Asuka to a cell with "Asuka" on the door. "Take some time to think about your precious boy while you're locked up, bitch," scorned the figure which sounded like Asuka, before pushing Asuka into the cell. The door was slammed as Asuka was struggling to get to her knees. It was more than the pain from the whipping she recieved, but...

"Pete, why did you..." Asuka whimpered, actually sounding like the old Asuka. "Why did you sacrifice your life for me? You had no reason to be killed. Why did X kill you?" She was crying, as the pain of what happened before the whole scenario. "I was hoping we could've raised our daughter together, and shared it with Shinji, and Misato, and...and..." She continued to cry, surrendering to fate itself.

-----------  
TO BE CONTINUED...(However, this is the conclusion of the "Four Princes" series)  
-------------------

As the knights, princes and friends return to Darnell Lunaria, a number of questions rise up as discussions and trouble tend to mount. In the next chapter, we learn about how Lisa, Louie and Hikaru got to Darnell Lunaria. However, we now know that Pete was killed by X, but not before Pete was told that Asuka delivered a baby girl, and he was the daddy of her. What happened to the bundle of joy, now bittersweet to Asuka's mind?


	11. The stories of Hikaru, Lisa and Louie

Chapter 11: The stories of Hikaru, Lisa and Louie

* * *

Max, Melissa, Shippo and Yuna, as well as the servants were waiting for the knights to return from their missions. "I know Ash'll pull through his trip," Max smirked. "I can't sure about the others." 

"I can only pray for everyone's safe return," Melissa moaned as she started to pray to her god Mylee. Then, a cloud of smoke was seen approaching at a fast rate.

"It's Koga," Shippo cheered, while keeping himself up-right on a crutch. Soon enough, Koga arrived and presented the welcoming crew with the three ofudas.

"I've got the friends and Will in here," he grinned as he tossed the ofudas in the air. Before touching the ground, puffs of smoke boomed out of them, revealing Ed, Kuriko, and Will. Will walked up to the servants.

"Prince Will from Gaialell, here for Elizabeth, princess of Darnell Lunaria," he greeted. Yuna, happy to be reunited, hugged Kuriko.

"Oh, Kuriko," she cried.

"Easy, Yuna," Kuriko hummed. Ed, not too amused, walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Yuna," he called. "Is it true that your friend, Kazuki, helped return my brother back into human form?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuna wondered.

"I had asked him if it was the princess who brought his body back."

"She was a witness when it happened, if it helps."

"Oh, well, okay. I was concerned, that's all."

"Whatever the reason, it's already past."

"Thanks." That's when Lisa stepped up.

"Well, it's nice to know you two are in sync, now," she joked. As Will entered with Megsy, Garvé, Ash and WarGreymon flew over the castle in a triangle formation, even when the landed. Hikaru, Tai, Kagome, and Luther dismounted before Ash pressed the red emblem to change back to normal and WarGreymon reverted back to Agumon.

"What the hell are you?" Ed wondered with a hint of panic.

"Oh, relax, Ed," Ash sighed. "It's something the servants gave me when I first arrived. I can morph into any Pokemon that I have with me."

"I see," Kuriko smirked with a flirty tone. That's when Kagome saw Shippo, and ran over to hug him.

"Shippo, thank goodness your alive," she cried. Shippo wanted to hug her, but she was squeezing a few injured parts.

"Ow, easy," he pleaded. "It still hurts there."

"Sorry about that. When I saw Asuka attack you, I thought you were a goner." During their conversation, Max and Stark approached Ash, Hikaru, and Luther.

"I take it you're the heir of the Flinter colony, Luther," Stark guessed.

"Are you one of D.L.'s servants?" Luther questioned.

"I am. I can escort you to the Princess."

"Thank you." With that, Stark and Luther walked into the castle. That's when Ash and Hikaru saw Koga and Lisa, and walked over to them.

"Hey, you two," Lisa greeted. "How'd your job go?"

"Not an easy task, to say the least," Hikaru monotoned.

"Yeah, we had to fight for his respect," explained Ash. "How about you?"

"We're not bragging about it, but it was a hell of a lot easier for us, since the people of Gaialell are rather peaceful," Koga said. "By the way, did anyone else make it here?"

"Not yet," Melissa answered. "However, I feel that the others will be here shortly."

"I hope you're right," Ash muttered. Suddenly, loud panting noises caught everyone's attention.

"This isn't fair, you guys!" yelled an omnious tone.

"Sounds like Louie." It was as he, Rin, Akito, Misty, Matt and MetalGarurumon arrived at the castle. It appeared Louie was the only one out of breath.

"I tried giving you Garydos to ride on, but no..." Misty mocked the blue-haired brute. "You said you're physically fit to make it back to the castle."

"Even I am ashamed at you," Rin murmured.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Louie hollared. "You kept saying 'it won't be long. It won't be long.' How far is not long?" Melissa wanted to quell the situation.

"That's enough, Louie," she called. "As a champion, you must show respect to those who you defend in the name of justice.

"Not you, too, Melissa." Akito decided to stop the arguement before it got out of hand.

"That's enough, you two," he ordered. Still angry, Louie and Melissa swung their heads away, not wanting to talk to each other. "I swear, you two need marital guidance."

"We're not married!" Both snapped back. Meantime, Misty and Rin proceeded over to Ash, Yuna and Kuriko, as Matt and Tai slugged shoulders in friendship.

"You two all right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, it was a good thing she helped us," Misty chirped.

"That's good to hear. Thanks, Rin."

"You are welcome, Ash," Rin greeted and bowed.

"Anyway," Misty coughed. "Did May and Max make it back?"

"Max is inside with some of the other princes," Ash responded. "But, we haven't heard from Kari or Al, yet. I bet that's where May and InuYasha are, as well as Jean-Marc."

"Who's Jean-Marc?"

"Nimbukron's prince." Kagome, Tai, and Ed heard the names, as Hannah and David led most of the others inside, and Parker tended to Garvé. "Okay, everyone. Calm down. I have a feeling they'll be here any minute, so relax." The others apologized for the crowding. Suddenly...

"Is everyone on the ground, okay?" voiced what sounded like Nefertimon, causing eveyone to look towards the sound. It was Nefertimon. She landed, in which InuYasha, May and Kari dismounted to let Nefertimon revert back to Gatomon. It was followed by the hovering carrige that Al, Jean-Marc and Jean-Marie soon exited from. After the small reunions, everyone entered the castle, finally all together. It wasn't long before the princes and Elizabeth were in deep conversation, and the friends of the knights were enjoying some great, and peaceful time to understand each other.

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled, after seeing InuYasha accidently bump Yuna in the buttocks. WHAM! The beads slammed InuYasha to the floor. Okay, most of the friends were enjoying the rest. Meanwhile, the knights had gathered in a room with a large round table.

"It seems the main concern is with the wild outburst of Asuka," Rin pondered.

"For instance," Kari started. "Why did she attack our friends like that?"

"Al, you and Ash know about her more than the rest of us," Lisa, now in a pink tank top, blue jeans and sandals, pointed out. "What was she like?"

"She's an Eva pilot in her place called Tokyo-3," Al explained. "She, like the rest of the original knights, recieved a key that only she could handle."

"Alright, I think I get it," Hikaru huffed.

"Well, as you know, Asuka apparently has gone to the dark side, depending on who's controling it."

"Which leaves me to wonder what the hell happened to Pete," Koga bellowed. Ash wasn't consintraiting on the discussion at hand.

Instead he thought, 'first Misty, then Rin, Kari, and now Hikaru. I've got four girls who have desires for me, but why?' That's when Louie tapped on Ash's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Ash, pay attention," he warned.

"Don't worry, I am," Ash lied. "Besides, if it is true about Asuka, then what about Sasami and Junpei?" Then, something clicked in Ash's thoughts. "Come to think of it, didn't the servants say they sensed us coming when we first returned, Koga?"

"That's what I heard," Koga noted.

"Just a second," Rin interupted. "May I ask where you're getting at?"

"Weill, if it is true that the sevants felt us coming, shouldn't they've also felt Asuka as well?" The other knights were surprised about the new detail, not realizing that Asuka might've slipped under the servants' radar.

"I'm going to go talk to them about that after the meeting," Al represented. Suddenly, the door, which was behind Lisa's chair, opened, making everyone look that way. In came Matt and Yuna, with a tray full of different snacks and drinks.

"Sorry if we're barging in," Yuna said. "But we thought you guys might want something to snack on. You know, to get your mind working."

"That's okay, and thanks," Kari agreed.

"So, this is the lineup of the knights of Darnell Lunaria, huh?" Matt guessed. "Looks a little different from before, especially the new redhead and the big guy."

"I agree with some of what you're saying, Matt," Yuna noticed. "But it could clue us in why Asuka nearly killed us before."

"I completely understand with where you're going," Koga hummed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm rather curious on how you three got here," Al pondered. Louie, Lisa and Hikaru peered at each other, wanting to know who'd spaeak first on their behalf.

"Well, I'm always optimistic to ladies, first," Louie bellowed.

"Okay, I'll go first," Lisa offered. "It started that morning, before I met you all..."

* * *

_LISA'S FLASHBACK (GIRLS BRAVO)_

_I was on my way to Yukinari's house, because I wanted to ask him for help. The reason I declared him my soulmate was that one day, I listened on the radio to my horoscope. The guy on the radio said if you find someone with a bandaged face, a checkered hankerchief and a kilty keychain, they would be my soulmate. Low and behold, that's when I ran into Mr. Yukinari Sasaki, a baby-faced, violet-haired kiddo with a bizzare ailment: whenever he comes into contact with girls, he breaks out into a rash. I was told the rash fumed from the many girls who teased him because of his short height and that face. However, there was that one exception: a girl from a loopy world named Miharu, a pink-haired ditzy chick with three red dots on her forehead and a serious banana fetish. Even though Miharu's female, whenever _she _touches Yukinari, he's fine. Anyway, back to today._

_I got to his house, and like any proper person, knocked on the front door. When it opened, there he was. "Oh, hi Lisa," he greeted._

_"Yukinari, the person I wanted to talk to," I smiled._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought I might ask for your help with a few errands today, if you're free."_

_"Errands? What about Kazuharu and your-"_

_"My big brother's out on business, and had taken his maids along. I insisted on letting one stay back, but he wanted the full experience, and it's also Hayate and Kozame's day off." Okay, most of that was true. My bodyguards and Kazuharu were away for a day or two, but he wanted to leave one behind. I told him I didn't really want another female, other than Kozame. Okay, back to the story._

_"Well, okay. I guess you might need some muscle. Give me a sec, I've gotta leave a note, just in case Kirie and the others get back." After he did the note we picked up the groceries, and headed back to my house. Being a gentleman that he was, Yukinari helped put the groceries away in the proper areas, like he new the house, top to bottom. "Now, this isn't any weird way to get me to...you know."_

_"What are you talking about? All I wanted was help on a few errands, that's it. However..." That's when I drew out a syringe, making poor Yukinari turn white._

_"What's with the syringe, Lisa?"_

_"I just want a sample of your blood. I want to see if there's a way I can finally live happily ever after with you, and not that girl rash." Calming down, he seemed satisfied...until I straped him down. Of course, the Girl Rash blew up, like it was common. After drawing the needle into his arm, he calmed out a little...until he saw a small plastic pouch, now filling up with his blood._

_"I thought you said a sample!"_

_"Hey, I'm gonna make mistakes. I wanna make sure I have enough until I've found the cure of your ailment. I've already got some of Miharu's and Kirie's." After the bag filled, I released him from the restraints. He tried to get up and walk out, but he felt drained. "Easy, Soulmate. Why don't you get some sleep to recover." He nodded, and laid on a bed in the corner. That's when saw a book, and wanted to read it. When he opened it, there appeared a key._

_"Lisa, do you use a key for a bookmark?"_

_"No, why?" Little did I know, it was the queen's key. Yukinari tried to lift it, but the key was like a ghost, and wasn't touchable. When I tried, I felt it. "What's the deal with this key?" That's when the portal opened up. Figuring the key was involved, I ran up to the portal._

_"Looks like destiny wants you and Mabaniya." After I nodded, I entered the portal. That's where I found myself in Queen Elizabeth's throne room._

_"Okay, what's with the new setting?" That's when she appeared._

_"Are you a founder of one of the queen's keys?" she asked. I presented the key, and she nodded. "You'll meet the rest of the knights, soon."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"As far as the story goes, that's pretty much it." Everyone else seemed a little squemish about the whole ordeal.

"Now, I feel sorry for this Yukinari," Al moaned.

"I hate to be his mother," Ash groaned. "So, Hikaru, you ready to go?" Hikaru bit her lip, unsure about explaining how she arrived there.

"Not yet," she moaned. "Is it all right if Louie goes before me?"

"If you're not ready, we'll get back to you, whenever you are."

"Thank you. Louie, if you...want."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Louie said.

* * *

_LOUIE'S FLASHBACK (RUNE SOLDIER LOUIE)_

_"Louie, you heading out to see Celecia?" Ila, a redhead bookworm and dorm roommate, questioned. She was always concerned about what I do, even when I go out on adventures with Melissa, the priestess that you've all met, Merrill, a cunning thief who's always looking for work, and Jeanie, the strongest woman I know. That day, however, was suppose to be relaxing._

_"C'mon, Ila, give me one good reason I shouldn't see her?" I argued._

_"I'm not gonna stop you. I was just curious about why you wanted to see Celecia."_

_"Well, I got a letter, saying that she was going through some sort of a ceremonial ritual to become an adult."_

_"You mean a 'rite of passage'?"_

_"Yeah, that's it. She's been rather passionate about wanting me to see her perform the passage, like she was inviting me for something big."_

_"I think I know what that elf wants, but I'm not gonna spoil anything."_

_"Is that so?" I managed to finish packing for the trip to the elven village. "Well, I'm off."_

_"Have a safe trip, Louie." I was on my way to the gate that led outside of Ohfun, my hometown. The guards that were at the gate saw me coming, and opened the doors to the outside world. It was different from a month ago, when Dardanel, a war-hungry dictator, tried to destroy Ohfun, after he declared Martial Law. Luckily, we managed to beat him down and save the city, with some help from a one-time fiancé of Melissa's, named Conrad. Just before I entered the woods, however..._

_"Louie, wait up!" Melissa called as she was running over to me. She's been on my back for sometime after recieving a revlation from her god of battle, Mylee. "A follower of Mylee must stay by her champion, although, it is against my will."_

_"I only wonder how many times you've been by my side and _didn't_ say that?" I asked._

_"I want to know where you're going?"_

_"The elven village. Celecia wanted me to see her go through her rite of passage."_

_"How come I'm now getting this information?"_

_"Tell me about it. I got it, half an hour ago."_

_"So, very recently?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"All right, but remember, I stay by your side."_

_"Not a problem, since I did clean and pack your blankets."_

_"You did what?"_

_"Merrill and Ila helped with it, too."_

_"Oh, okay. After you." We entered the Demon Forest, since it was the shortest route to the village. A couple hours later, trouble came in a horde of goblins. "Seems like they were waiting for us."_

_"Looks like we have to go through our rite of passage." Without warning, well, for the goblins... "Louie Punch!" My Louie Punch smashed one goblin to most of its buddies. I did admire their spirit, but not their smarts, but I had the problem in a spin. I grabbed one of their legs, and started swinging them around, knocking out the goblins and throwing the last one up a tree. Melissa wasn't pleased._

_"This is against my will. This is against my will. This is against my will."_

_"Knock it off, Melissa. I protected you from them. What more do you want?" Just then, my throw happened to jar something from the tree, thus it fell into my hand. I did observe it, and showed it to her._

_"What would a key be doing up in a tree?"_

_"Your guess is as good as mine." That's when the key shot a beam and opened a portal to here. "I hope we can get through with this before the rite." Both of us entered, where Emma was there waiting for us._

_"Welcome, new knight," she greeted. "May I ask who you are, before you meet the other knights?"_

_"I'm Louie, and this is a friend of mine, Melissa."_

_"Are you two by any chance, boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_"Not with him," Melissa grunted._

_"He already has someone in mind?"_

_"An elf, no less." We were escorted to a reserved room until I was called out to meet you._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"How about that?" Al grinned. "Two rites in one day."

"Yeah, you've got goblins, while I deal with other demons," Koga detailed. "Well, all that's left is Hikaru's story."

"You ready, now?" Rin asked impatiently. She nodded, but still had butterflies in her stomach, trying to tell her tale.

* * *

_HIKARU'S FLASHBACK (MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH)_

_It was a rainy day by the Tokyo Tower, but I was inside it, so I wasn't getting soaked. I was waiting for my two friends, Umi Ryuuzaki, a long, blue-haired teen fencer, and Fuu Hououji, a curly blonde who's a crack shot with a bow and arrow, as well as grades at school. I waited patiently for them so that we could go and see Cephiro together...that was the plan, until they called me and said that they were too busy to join me. Then, when the light to Cephiro emerged, and I entered it. When the light dimmed, I was in the castle hall, walking to the throne room. There was Master Mage Clef, who still looked like a young child, despite his old age. His bright teal hair above his horn proved it was him. "Hello, Master Mage Clef," I greeted._

_"Hello, Hikaru," he replied. "Why have you come to visit Cephiro?"_

_"I wanted to see how Cephiro's doing, after the pillar system was used to repair the lands." The pillar system was the key in stability of the world, which was once in control by the late Princess Emeraude. Those who posses the pillar, must forever be in prayer to keep Cephiro from crumbling. It was also destined that either I was going to be the next pillar, or another late friend: Eagle Vision. After I saw the rest: Ascot, a beast summoner who had a crush on Umi, Ferio, a prince who was in love with Fuu, Presea, a weapons maker who had feelings for Clef, Caldina, a dancer who sided with us after beating High Priest Zagato, Lafarga, who switched sides thanks to me, and...Lantis, Zagato's brother. Sorry about that._

_Anyway, after I met up with them, I stepped outside the castle and walked over to a private grave site, where the tombstones of Zagato, Emeraude, and Eagle were laying. I placed boquets of flowers on thier graves, and shedded a few tears in rememberance of them. Mokona was by my side, always willing to comfort me at times like I was going through. That's when I saw the key on top of Emeraude's stone. I tought Clef was trying to tell me something with this key, but it wasn't that. Then, the portal to this world opened, and with Mokona, we leapt into the portal, and came out on the battlefield. When I saw another portal open...it was you, Ash. When I saw you, you reminded me of Lantis, and started to have feelings for you even before I knew you. When I saw the castle, Mokona and I ran to it, and entered the gates before the Nimbukron cut off the path here. After getting here, I was worried about you. I don't know why, but I did._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Then I met you in person, and well..." Hikaru paused, and started to cry. Ash, on instinct, hugged Hikaru.

"It's okay," he whispered. "If you're alone, we'll be here. Won't we?" Everyone nodded, considering the sight. Ash was showing that he had compassion for everyone, even those who he had little feeling to him. "I think it's best if we sleep on it. That way, we can see on doing something to save Asuka."

"Seems like a good idea," Louie nodded. That night, everyone was in their rooms: the knights and princes in their personal rooms, and the rest in two large guest rooms: the men in the men's room and the ladies in the women's room. However, there was a knock on Ash's door. Kilala, who happened to be with Ash that night, heard the knock and licked Ash awake.

"What is it, Kilala?" he asked. More knocking, and Ash, only wearing a pair of green pajama pants, got up and answered the door. It was Hikaru, in a faded pink night gown. "Hikaru, what is it?"

"Is it alright if I talk to you about something?" she questioned.

"Sure, I guess." After she stepped in and Ash closed the door, Hikaru sat on a chair by a little table, adjacent to Ash's bed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"When I was helping Cephiro before, I had traveled out with Lantis on a couple of occasions. At first, I didn't want to tell him why my friends and I killed his older brother, Zagato, and Princess Emeraude. It was our duty as magic knights to stop the pillar from destroying Cephiro, in which we did. However, the more I saw him, the more I had feelings for him, even after I found out I would be the next pillar of the world. When I came here and saw you, I thought you were still...Lantis. It could be just me, but..."

"I think I know where you're getting at." Surprised, Hikaru was speechless. Kilala hopped on Hikaru, in a sense of comfort. "You...loved me, is that right?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"Not at all. If you have feelings for me, then it's alright to express them. I do find you to be very brave, for starters."

"I could say the same for you. I heard from the villagers how you defeated La Mortua, and saved your friends." Both giggled at the times that were mentioned. "I guess it's safe to say we both put our friends before ourselves."

"I can admit that, too." Then, Hikaru stood up, like she was ready to leave, but walked over to Ash.

"Thank you for clarifying what I wanted to let out." That's when she gave Ash a deep, long, warm kiss on the lips. When they separated, she exited and strolled back to her room, leaving Ash in a real state of shock. He had never recieved a kiss that deep and warm before. After a few minutes to gather himself, he got back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

As Ash breaks in his new Pokeforms, Junpei and Sasami will arrive and will try to kill him. How will the trainer fight off the two, unaware of a little secret that tells the truth?


	12. Princess and Knight's Delimma

Chapter 12: Princess and Knight's Delimma

* * *

The crack of dawn rose as the sun peered over the mountains, east of the village of Darnell Lunaria. Everyone in the castle was sleeping soundly, waiting for the scent of breakfast to wake them up. However, Ash was wide awake, despite Hikaru's midnight kiss still on his mind. 

'Let's see if I can break in my other Pokemon forms,' he thought. He pressed the grey emblem, and transformed into the short tusk Pokemon, Donphan. "Let's rollout!" He leapt up, curled in, and started rolling like a wheel. He was circling around the castle's perimeter, like it was a race against practice times. After he rolled passed the walkway, making a full lap around. Then, he circled another lap, and another. 'One more round...' As he sped fast the third turn, his mind was focused on working on his new forms and possible combinations. Suddenly, an image flashed through Ash's spinning eyes: Hikaru kissing him, followed briefly by flashes of Misty, Rin, Kari, and Hikaru, first in a group photo, then, individual pics, with him being kissed. Then, the Rollout began fishtailing, and then, he was flung into the air, out of the rollout. Finally... CRASH! Ash slammed into a well-placed red oak tree, several yards from the walkway. Upside-down, Ash pressed the emblem with the trunk, as InuYasha heard the collision, and wanted to know what was going on. Ash managed to turn back to human form.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered. He saw Ash trying to get back to his feet, amazingly, not dizzy from the Rollout. "You okay, Ash?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine...physically."

"What happened? I heard a crash out here."

"Yeah, that's was me." InuYasha was a little surprised by the impression on the tree.

"Let me guess, you were doing a little training?"

"You could say that." Ash's tone got InuYasha's suspicions going, thus cupping his chin. Unaware to the both of them, Melissa had stepped outside, with three cups of tea.

"Hey, InuYasha, is everything all right?" she asked.

"He's okay, for the most part," InuYasha monotoned. "Something's bothering Ash. I know it."

"You don't mind if I talk to him?"

"Be my guest." After she gave a cup to InuYasha, Melissa huddled over to Ash, giving him a cup, as well.

"Thanks, Melissa," Ash moaned.

"Ash, did something distract you?" Melissa questioned. Ash bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to share the situation. "As Mylee as my witness, I won't make a nussiance out of your problem." With that hint of confidence, Ash nodded.

"Okay. I have a love situation."

"A love situation?"

"Four of the girls, three of them knights, have fallen in love with me. Last night, Hikaru came into my room, and, after her tale, she gave me a kiss in the lips, with Kilala as _my _witness. Rin, Kari and Misty also love me and..." As if a headache emerged out of nowhere, Ash grabbed his head out of fustration.

"I'm rather surprised you didn't mention any of the other girls," InuYasha pointed out.

"Give me one reason why I would love this child?" Melissa smirked.

"Well, he's a lot brighter than that wannabe magician you tagged along with."

"Mylee chose Louie as my champion, although, you do bring out a decent point. If Ash was my champion, he would be very useful with his forms."

"Would I be of any use if I was your so-called champion?"

"Mylee chooses humans to be champions, not demons." Ash sighed, feeling completely ignored. "Sorry, Ash."

"Anything else?"

"Well, if you were to choose my wife, who would you elect?" Ash questioned. Melissa was thinking about that question, but InuYasha knew his guess.

"I guess you forgot about that conversation about Sota, didn't you?"

"Of course not."

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO FIRST STORY_

_"So, what did you drag me out for?" the trainer asked, trying to be polite._

_"Ash, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but-" InuYasha pleaded, but was cut off._

_"Let me guess, you have feelings for Kagome, but don't know how to present them, right?"_

_"Half."_

_"Half?"_

_"It's love, and it does somewhat involve Kagome. It's her brother, Sota."_

_"O...kay..."_

_"He's only 8, and he's got a crush over some girl by the name of Hitomi. He turned to me, since he thought, because of my relationship with Kagome, I would have advice with girls."_

_"Which you don't?"_

_"Yeah. When I met you, I noticed lips on your lips, like you've been kissed recently, am I right?" Ash blushed, since the person who did it was Kari. "Ha! I knew it. Did that brunette give you that lovemark?" _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oh, yeah," Ash remembered. "You'd elect Kari." 

"Damn straight," InuYasha grinned.

"Well, I would choose Hikaru," Melissa pondered. "However, I would look at the others to support my election."

"Okay. What about this Mylee guy?"

"Mylee is the _god of battle_. He could care less about love, except to love and respect one another. He wouldn't care who he chooses."

"Yeah, but if he had to choose, who would he point to?"

"Probably, Rin, since she's a warrior, herself."

"So, in other words," Ash began. "It wouldn't help, right?" Unsure, InuYasha and Melissa didn't say a word. Then, InuYasha saw two people in black jumpsuits. It was Junpei and Sasami, both with glowing blue eyes. Out of instinct, InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga, getting Ash and Melissa to look. "Junpei. Sasami."

"You know them?"

"They're knights from the first trip." Junpei charged at Ash, arm cocked and ready to punch him.

"I don't think so!" InuYasha yelled as he tackled Junpei, intercepting his path. Swiftly recovering, Junpei flipped InuYasha off with his feet. "I thought we were friends, Junpei. Give me a reason why you turned your back on her majesty?" Instead of answering, Junpei decided to attack the half-demon. As those two fought, Sasami transformed the braclet on her arm into an arm blade.

"Sasami, it's me, Ash," Ash pleaded. The blue-haired child ran towards the trainer, when Mylee's follower stepped in front, and used her staff to block Sasami's attack. "Don't hurt them. They're my friends."

"If these are your friends, why are they fighting us?"

"I'll say," Melissa growled. "IF you got any bright ideas, let's here it." That's when X's sister arrived, and heard Melissa's question.

"Expel them with the light!" she yelled. Ash, wasting no time, hit the yellow emblem, and transformed into the Pikachu form, and immediatley Thunderbolted both Junpei and Sasami. Junpei fought off the shock, but Sasami was paralyzed from the bolt.

"Allow me," Melissa offered as she fired a light magic missle. It hit Sasami, and it looked like Sasami had split into two Sasamis: One was the Sasami from before, but the other, however, had crimson red hair, as well as a mean look for being separated from the real Sasami. The braclet was also knocked from Sasami's wrist, and laid on the ground. 'Sasami' got up, but was mad at Ash and Melissa's teamwork.

"How dare you release me from my host," she roared. InuYasha was surprised to see the two Sasamis.

"There's something you don't see everyday," he muttered. Junpei was ready to blindside InuYasha, but Ash knocked the option down with the Iron Tail attack, combined with Melissa holy magic, removing a being from Junpei. The being was like Junpei, only he had a darker skin tone and white hair. Junpei, unaffected by Ash's and Melissa's attack, felt confused by what happened.

"Hey, where am I?" he wondered. "InuYasha?" InuYasha was glad to see the martial artist back to normal, sort of, but not happy to see the other 'Junpei.'

"Be careful, man," InuYasha warned. "It's good to see you as yourself." Both half-demon and brute were ready to square-off against 'Junpei,' when black dragons entered the scene. Ash was using Quick Attack to try to save Sasami, but was slammed by a dragon over to the braclet.

"My brother's black dragons are deadly," X's sister warned. Then, another dragon launched black fire, ingulfing everyone, except for 'Junpei' and 'Sasami,' and knocked them out. The clones of the knights took the originals and escaped. Although knocked cold, Ash had the braclet clutched tightly.

When Ash came around later on, the first thing he saw were Misty and Hikaru, huddled over him and worried. He realized that he was in the medicine room. "Misty?" he groaned. "Hikaru?" Relieved, the girls sighed in refreshment, knowing that Ash would be okay.

"How are you doing?" Misty asked.

"We saw you passed out, and were worried you might've been seriously hurt," Hikaru said. Ash knew they were mentioning about the incident.

"I saw...Junpei and Sasami," he muttered. Misty was surprised to hear about the other two knights.

"They didn't attack you, did they?" Misty worringly questioned.

"Not them, but...what they had inside."

"Inside?"

"Evil clones...that could control the body of the original." Misty, now, had a thought about when Asuka attacked her and the others.

"What if it wasn't Asuka who attacked us before, but instead her clone?"

"It's possible," Hikaru motioned. "That would mean that...that..." That's when Akito and Jean-Marc entered the room.

"Someone has your clone, as well, Ash," Jean-Marc hypothesized.

"And the other original knights," Akito added.

"Jean-Marc," Ash greeted. "Akito, what are you two doing?"

"InuYasha was quick to recover, and told us what happened." Ash wasn't too happy to know about that news. Then, a familiar meowing sounded throughout the castle.

"Is that what I think it is?" That's when the thing entered the room and onto Ash's bed. "Ryo-oki!" Happy to see its friend, Ryo-oki leapt on and hugged Ash. "Hey, it's good to see you, too, buddy."

"After you were knocked unconsious, the servants went to work with the braclet," Misty explained. "It was a good thing you found Ryo-oki." Then, Ash knew about the other two who were KO'ed, as well.

"What about that girl and Melissa?"

"They're fine, too."

"Alright." Ash was going into deep thought about the overall experience. Later, he strolled around the castle and decided to enter Elizabeth's throne room, where the princess was having some deep thinking of her own.

"Who's there?" she asked, as she was getting into a defensive position with her staff at hand, until she realized it was Ash. "Knight Ash, what do you want?"

"I was wondering how you were doing with deciding your prince."

"It's been terribly fustrating. Will, Luther, Jean-Marc and Akito have spoken the responsible truth, and have all proven worthy to be my king."

"I...can actually relate to you. I've got four of my own that I need to deal with, too."

"You do? Do tell."

"You already know that Rin and Kari love me, right?"

"I do, as well as Misty."

"Well, the new knight, Hikaru, has also fallen for me. I mean, I like them, too." Elizabeth chuckled at her knight's fustration.

"I do apologize. I just had a bizarre image in which the four princes had the four girls who love you, and you were _my_ prince."

"Not you, too?"

"Relax. I like you as my knight, and nothing more. However, the both of us, sharing the same perplexing situation..."

"I can't imagine how slim the odds are with that."

"Neither can I." Both Ash and Elizabeth shared a laugh, causing someone outside to hear and knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," was the sound of the sister of X.

"Perfect timing. Please, come in." X's sister entered and ran up to the princess.

"Hey, you're the one who helped us, this morning," Ash pointed out.

"Gabrielle told me, after she recovered, about the situation back with her brother," Elizabeth introduced. "Oddly enough, she's a princess, herself, along with her brother."

"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "However, X is still willing to kill you, your highness, with the knights he captured."

"Asuka, Junpei and Sasami," Ash guessed.

"Correct. He created clones of the original knights by using the remains of the being that we reincarnated from."

"What! You and X are La Mortua's offspring?"

"No, reincarnation. However, I was created with the reborned princess's kindness. X wasn't so fortunate. We resided in the colony of Horcolous, and, if we don't stop my brother, someone will suffer dearly."

"If he's willing to torture our friends," Elizabeth started. "We have no choice, but to stop him."

"I agree," Ash growled. "We need to gather everyone."

"I'll get the knights here, right away."

"No, everyone, even the knights." The servants, hearing it from outside, immediatley ran out. Neo and David gathered the rest of the male knights as Stark and Parker got the visiting men, including the princes. Emma and Hannah got the female knights as Megsy and Sakura got the other females. After everyone arrived at the throne room, Ash and Elizabeth had the floor.

"Knights and friends alike, we have disturbing news."

"As we know, we were all attacked by what appeared to be fellow knight, Asuka Langly Soryu. Just this morning, InuYasha, Melissa, and I were in a fight with knights, Sasami and Junpei. However, the truth is, is that who we fought, was not who it was. However, because of our new alliance member, we've gotten information that the enemy had created clones of the original knights: Alphonse, Kari, Koga, Rin, and myself. The new knights: Louie, Lisa and Hikaru, do not have clones on them, since they were not involved in the revival of Darnell Lunaria. We have learned this from a young girl named Gabrielle, sister of the nemesis behind the new threat, only known as X." Mixed reactions flooded the room as the news started to sink in. Then, Elizabeth had the floor.

"The reason we summoned you all, is that we need your help in launching a massive offensive strike for the knights. Monster trainers and tamers, demons and priestesses, magicians, alchemists, and fighters...the time has come, to end the identity known as darkness." With a wave of nods, it was a clear notice that they were ready. "All right. Get ready soldiers, because our battle begins soon." The next day, Ash was waiting outside of the village gates, geared up to face the evils that wait at Horcolous.

"Can't wait for the hour at hand." Suddenly, Misty, Kari, Rin and Hikaru arrived at the gates and saw Ash.

"How you doing, Ash?" Rin asked. Ash flashed a grin, feeling confident.

"Fired up. I know we've got a big battle ahead."

"At least I'm not the only one burning with passion," Hikaru smirked as she clentched a fist.

"What about if you fight your clone?" Misty wondered.

"There's also mine and Rin's, too," Kari added.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken," Ash started. "Kari's clone is possibly the polar opposite of the real Kari, considering the clone to hate the light. The compassion of Kazuki won't be flowing in Rin's clone. As for mine, it's one who will be willing to kill you four." Swallowing the lumps on their throats, the girls were starting to get scared.

"Don't say things, like that," Hikaru pleaded in tears. "I love you the way you are. I don't want to die in your clone's hands."

"Same here," Misty agreed.

"As do I," Rin joined.

"Make me-four," Kari gritted.

"If we retain cool heads, we'll prevail," Ash reassured as an ofuda parked on his head. Misty was the first to notice it.

"Hey, Ash," she started. "What's with that ofuda on your head?" Remembering what happened to InuYasha, Ash tried to get the ofuda off, but the slip of paper poofed into smoke, thus, Kuriko appeared, sitting on the poor trainer's head.

"Well, little Ashy, you've gotten everyone fired up about the trip to Horcolous," she flirtivley sneered. "However, did you ever think of transport?"

"As a matter of fact, Ryo-oki will get us there."

"Who?" That was when the rest arrived, including Ryo-oki, who hopped into Kari's arms, since she and Gatomon were merged together, again, as well as Koga and Kilala.

"Ready to go Ryo-oki?" Kari asked. With a happy meow, Kari tossed the hybrid into the air, and it transformed into a giant spaceship. Everyone, who was new, there was amazed at the sight, before they were beamed up into it, except for Elizabeth, Max and Jean-Marie, and the servants.

"Next stop," Ash voiced as he was at the window. "Horcolous!" With that, Ryo-oki took off. The others started to pray for a safe return.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Now the real battle will begin as the army will arrive at Horcolus. The clones will be a real sight, but it's what waits there is anyone's guess as X retains composure against the threat coming his way. Is everyone ready? 


	13. We've Got the Clones

Chapter 13: We've Got the Clones

* * *

The charcoaled lands. Skies sorrowing looks hid the ominous sounds of battle. Horcolous was one place where paradise would never exsist, but instead, death and brutality swarmed throughout the colony. The combination team: the knights, friends and princes on the spaceship Ryo-oki were heading to the castle of Horcolous, ready to battle X and the clones of the original knights, including the overtaken bodies of Sasami, Junpei and Asuka. The female trainers, digidestined men, magical students, feudal era group, Ed and Melissa were ready to assist Ash, Al, Koga, Louie, Rin, Kari, Lisa, and Hikaru, as well as the princes from the other four colonies.

"Are you...going to kill my brother?" Gabrielle asked with worry. No one wanted to answer, in fear of breaking her heart.

"At this moment," Ash started. "We need to get to our old companions. That is our primary priority." Ed was looking through the window, and saw thousands of soldiers in black, including hundreds of dragons soaring overhead.

"Do you think they were expecting us?" he questioned.

"Don't know why not," Luther smirked.

"I bet they weren't expecting more than what they wanted," Jean-Marc hummed. InuYasha punched his fist into his opened hand.

"I'm ready to take everyone out," he grinned.

"We need to plan accordingly," Yuna scorned. Suddenly, Ryo-oki fired a beam down, wiping out several hundreds of the soldiers. Impressed, the beam gave Ash an idea.

"Ryo-oki," he started. "Think you can take the dragons?" The spaceship happily meowed, as Ash pressed both the Charizard and Pikachu emblems. His head had a bright orange shade to his horns and ears, as well as the wings, arms, legs and tail, now with a yellow flame on it. "All right. The flyers will spot you as Ryo-oki gets you to the ground. Who can fly?" Yuna, Kuriko, Kari, Tai and Agumon stepped up.

"Tai, you can't fly," Kari snapped, making Tai back off. The flyers huddled in, and privatley whispered amongst themselves.

"What do you think they're planning?" Kagome wondered.

"Probably some cover for us while Ryo-oki guides us to the ground," Ed guessed. Then, the huddle broke, and Ash stepped up.

"We're ready to strike," he started. "But, we'll need Hikaru, InuYasha, Shippo, Misty's Corsola, and May's Bulbasaur." Misty and May complied and let out their Pokemon. Then, after Tai helped Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon, the flyers were released as Hikaru was on Ash, Shippo on Kari, Bulbasaur on Yuna, Corsola on Kuriko, and InuYasha on WarGreymon. Yuna, Kari and Kuriko fluttered down to strike the soldiers, as Ash and WarGreymon soared high to fend off the dragons.

"I think this head knight business is getting to your head," InuYasha huffed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've got command of everyone, even those, like me, who aren't knights, though giving orders to Koga's a real treat."

"I was the originator in the first journey. I pretty much know what I'm doing."

"That's what I feared." The dragons spotted the new flyers and glided to attack. "I did learn a new move with Tetsuiaga."

"Let's see it." Tetsuiga started to transform into pieces of sharp diamonds.

"Adament Barrage!" Swinging his sword, the shards rain out at the dragons, slicing them part by part. The attack knocked several dragons from the sky.

"That's what I call a barrage."

"I like to see you top that."

"I'll try. Hold on, Hikaru."

"I will, hon," Hikaru replied. With one wing flap, Ash sped ahead.

"Why did that girl call him 'hon?'" InuYasha asked with some confusion.

"It's best not to think about it," WarGreymon muttered.

"Good idea." The speed that Ash was going was increasing, as fire and electricity coated him and Hikaru. KABOOM! The strike caused an huge explosion, taking out almost twice the amount InuYasha scored. The half-breed was in absolute shock with Ash's shot. Meanwhile, the ladies were swooping around the soldiers, trying to clear a spot for their friends. After a while, the girls had the advantage, thanks to the extra help from Shippo and the Pokemon.

"Go for it, Ryo-oki," Yuna called out. A beam had shot out of the ship and sent the rest of the crew to the ground. As the soldiers charged in, the knights led the way for the princes and the friends through. In the air, Ash was monitoring the group heading to the castle, unaware that a winged man was fast approaching. Hikaru saw what appeared to be Ash closing in, almost forgetting she _was _on Ash.

"Heads-up!" she yelled. Ash saw the enemy, who's evil grin spoke the truth about the white-haired 'Ash,' sporting an evil grin.

"How you doing, Ash?" 'Ash' questioned with a villanous grin. All Ash could do at the clone was growl lowly, before passing in different directions.

"I see you're sporting the old look," Ash pointed out. "Swellow's wings, as well as Glalie's horns."

"You telling me this is old? Look at you, you've gone old school with Charizard's wings and tail." Hikaru was showing tremendous fear, since she was so high in the sky, and was afraid of being attacked by 'Ash.' The shivering got Ash's attention.

"Hang on, Hikaru," he whispered. Then, he remembered Hikaru's sword. "You still got the sword?"

"Even if I do, there's no way you can hold it," Hikaru warned.

"Who said I was wielding it?" As Hikaru unsheathed her sword from the jewel, the ground battle was growing in bodies as WarGreymon and InuYasha joined the heroic unit.

"I wanna try something, InuYasha," The mega-Digimon pondered. InuYasha wanted to know what it was.

"What's the plan? You want to combine my WindScar with your attack?" he asked.

"Are you saying it might not work?"

"Well, let's see what you got."

"All right." That's when a huge red ball of energy form as WarGreymon held its hands up. "Terra Force!" It threw the giant orb at the soldiers on the ground. InuYasha was ready to make his move.

"My turn. Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar attack entered the Terra Force, thus the attack created four Terra Forces, smashing into the soldiers with extreme power. "Guys! I've cleared a path to the castle!" The ground crew heard it, found the path and ran through it. Kari saw Ash and Hikaru battling 'Ash.'

"I thought we had the perfect relationship, Ash, not her," she whined. InuYasha listened to her and ordered WarGreymon over.

"Kari! The reason he's protecting Hikaru is that she's a knight, just like you and Rin. If Al or Louie were in danger, what would you do?" Shippo heard him and agreed to what his friend said.

"Ash doesn't show off," he added. "He does what he believes is best for everyone." Still biting her lip, Kari tried very hard to allow the fact, unaware of her clone taking aim at her.

"Nocturnal Arrow!" the clone called out. A black arrow was heading for Kari, but Shippo spotted it.

"Foxfire!" Shippo tossed the fire and snuffed the arrow. Then, a black streak came by, missing Kari before showing her true form. A blonde version of Kari, with black and purple-striped shirt.

"It seems you grow fond of that boy up there." Kari was trying to hide her fear, as Koga and Al found the white-haired wolf demon and the black-armored version of Al.

"Where do you think you're going?" 'Al' snickered.

"Do you think you can get to X with us aound?" 'Koga' hummed. After Al transmuted into his armored form, both he and Koga fought their clones. Ash was studying on how to get Hikaru safely to the ground, fend off 'Ash,' and Kari's clone, all together. Then, an idea hit him.

"Hang on tightly," he told Hikaru, before turning to 'Ash.' "Hey, pig-head!" Ash insulted, using one of Misty's quotes when he was with her. "I doubt those Swellow wings could keep up with my Charizard wings, loser!" 'Ash' became furious with the insults, and chased the knights in a speedy desent. Kari heard the mocking and turned to see Ash and Hikaru coming towards her. Seeing her distracted, 'Kari' zipped to attack her original. At the last moment, the trainer and magic knight snatched the digidestined as 'Kari' stopped at where Kari was. Without warning...WHAM! 'Ash's' head crashed into 'Kari,' knocking them out of the sky. Kari saw Ash, relieved to see her in good health.

"I knew you would save me," she hummed.

"We're not out of the woods, yet." The three fluttered down to join the rest, willing to help. 'Ash' and 'Kari' weren't lucky at all, when they smacked the ground, killing them. Everyone was showing some fatigue, but relentless to stop fighting, even at the sight of the pink-haired clone of Rin.

"There you are, Ketchum," she hissed as she ran to Ash. Suddenly, a shikigami tackled 'Rin' to the ground. It was Kuriko who saved them.

"Ash, you and the knights get going," she hollared. Ed interfered with Al's fight against his clone as InuYasha did the same with Koga's fight.

"Think about it this way, Koga," the half-breed sneered. "At least I can say I'm killing you, without it being you."

"You got it," Koga grinned before joining the rest of the knights. Now it became Ed versus 'Al,' Yuna and Kuriko versus 'Rin,' and InuYasha and Kagome versus 'Koga,' as the princes decided to join the knights. Tai, WarGreymon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Shippo, Misty, May, and Melissa defended theirselves against the remaining soldiers and dragons. "They can take care of themselves."

"I agree," Lisa nodded. "We've got to take care of X." With a nod from the others, they proceeded into the castle, where the danger level'll rise, because Sasami, Junpei and Asuka are willing to protect X.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

As the friends battle the clones of the knights, the real struggle begins as 'Sasami' will try to stop the knights. How will Lisa fare against the clone of the Juraian princess?

* * *

(A/N: Today, September 27th, is my birhtday, so as you review this chapter...you know the drill.)


	14. Sorceress vs Princess

Chapter 14: Sorceress vs. Princess

* * *

InuYasha and 'Koga' were showing harsh, but even strength, battling sword and sword alike. 'Rin' was carving Kuriko's shikigamis to pieces, and Ed was getting owned by the armored 'Al,' as Kagome and Yuna were assisting the trainers and digidestined with the Horcolous soldiers. Melissa and Shippo huddled by the doors the knights had gone through, in pursuit of the enemy, known as X. Meanwhile, they were entering a hallway with three cooridors. 

"Which way do we go?" Louie asked. Ash closed his eyes, and placed his hand on the floor, trying to feel a vibration. Then, two waves of motion were felt like it was something rolling their way, from the center and right paths.

"Left, and hurry," he barked out. The females heard the warning and proceeded down the left cooridor, followed by Ash and Al. Koga and Louie weren't sure what he meant until they say giant steel balls rolling their way.

"Wait for us," Koga yelled, pursuing the rest with Louie as the steel balls entered and collided. The knights headed down the hall, until they entered a similar-looking room, except that there was one cooridor on the other side. Suddenly, iron bar gates closed the paths and locked them inside.

"You think X was expecting us?" Rin huffed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Louie answered. Then, as they were thinking of what to do next, someone rose from the ground, still in the black suit. "Who's that?"

"It's Sasami," Al called.

"She's not at full strength, considering we have Ryo-oki," Ash pointed out. Then, Sasami pulled out a black staff, and aimed it at the knights. "Spoke too soon." That's when Lisa unsheathed her staff.

"You want a magic battle?" she questioned as she pointed her staff back. "You got it, sister!" Realizing that her new comrades were in the line of fire, Lisa turned to Kari. "Kari, can you protect the others?"

"Leave it to me," Kari said proudly. It became a face-off, as both Lisa and Sasami charged at each other, colliding their staffs. Bursts of light and dark energy exploded as both auras revealed their force power, evenly matched.

"Check out that energy," Ash awed.

"Yeah, that's incredible," Koga acknowledged. "Can you believe those two have equal strength?"

"I see it," Louie pointed out. "But I don't believe it." Lisa and Sasami leapt back to get room for their next attack.

"Without Ryo-oki by her side," Ash started. "Sasami shouldn't have the muscle that helped us fight La Mortua."

"I know what you mean," Rin nodded. "When those two are in sync with each other, they're very strong and virtually unbeatable."

"If that's true," Al started. "Then where is she getting that extra oomph from?"

"From X, who else," Ash answered in a mean tone.

"Easy, honey," Kari hummed. "When we get to X, you get your chance."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, I want to solve this as much as you do," Hikaru motioned. "But, we need to take out the clones, first." Suddenly, Lisa waived her staff in a circle as Sasami was charging in. That's when a pentagram appeared under Lisa's feet and began glowing an eerie green. Sasami was starting her swing, but was repelled by the pentagram, and was pushed back.

"So sorry," Lisa smirked. "Did you want in?" Angered, Sasami fired light bolts of energy, but that failed to penetrate.

"Just like you called it, Ash," Koga said. "Lisa has Sasami's number." With another circular wave of her wand, the pentagram disappeared.

"Now what?" Kari wondered. Standing confidently, Lisa held the bottom of the staff six inches above the ground, edging Sasami's next move. Sasami sped again, willing to attack the blonde magician. Lisa tapped her staff on the floor, and the pentagram reappeared, this time, under Sasami's feet. Trapped, Sasami couldn't get out of the pentagram's spell. Then, Lisa held her staff paralell to the ground, and with both hands.

"O mighty Mabaniya, god of the mighty black magic," she started chanting. "I call upon you to assist me in battle. Separate the body and soul of thy enemy, so that you may feast upon the soul I bequeath!" The pentagram reacted, stopping Sasami's movement. A mysterious force started to pull the Juraian apart, body and souls all. The pentagram stretched out, because there were two souls emerging from the blue-haired child: one was the clone, 'Sasami,' and the other was an older version of the real princess.

"What the hell?" Koga muffled.

"Neither soul is Sasami," Al noticed. In confusion, Lisa needed one sacrifice to support the magic, but hearing what Koga and Al had said, she was going to take both souls. Ash knew what to do.

"Lisa!" he called out. "It's the red head, not the older soul!" Nodding, Lisa knew how to make it work.

"I need one soul to satisfy the power of Mabaniya," she gloated. "And you, Red Sasami, will be his meal." The soul of the older version was returned to Sasami before the body was expelled from the pentagram. Al ran over, picked up the unconcious kid and got her over to the rest of the knights. 'Sasami' was screaming as she was disintegrating.

"You...will die in the hands of X!" she yelled as the final parts of her dissolved.

"That's what happens when you mess with Lisa Fukuyama." As Lisa returned to the knights, everyone's attention was focused on Sasami. "Will she be okay?" Kari placed two fingers on her neck, and felt a pulse, as well as hearing her breathe.

"She'll make it," Kari smiled. Sasami began to open her pink eyes, much to the relief of her comrades. "Hey, how are you doing, Sasami?"

"K-Kari, is that you?" Sasami weakly questioned.

"You're safe, Sasami." Happy to see Kari, Sasami hugged the digidestined. Ash and Al were also happy to see Sasami back to normal, as was the original knights, whom she saw.

"Ash, Alphonse, Koga, Rin, thank you for helping me."

"There are some new knights who helped," Ash mentioned as he pointed to Hikaru, Louie and Lisa.

"Thank you."

"Sasami, when Lisa was exercising your clone, we saw, what appeared to be, you at a later age," Kari noted. Sasami was puzzled by what Kari pointed out.

"That must've been Tsunami."

"Tsunami?" Ash repeated in question.

"It's a long story. What about Junpei and Asuka?"

"We have to get them, too," Louie replied. "You're more than willing to join. I'm Louie, by the way." When Sasami nodded, she stood up as the gates opened to where the enemy wanted to lead them.

"Well, now, this is something," Ash pondered. "We have nine knights. Let's go get the 10th and 11th back." The knights sprinted off to find the remaining knights, and to fight X.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Now that Sasami's on their side, X should be worried. Next up, a brutal battle stems as Louie fights Junpei...in a wrestling ring. How can the Rune Soldier fare against the passionate martial artist?


	15. The Brainless Brute Battle

Chapter 15: The Brainless Brute Battle

* * *

Ed, InuYasha, and Kuriko were fighting the clones on fumes, exhausting attacks on and on, while 'Al', 'Koga', and 'Rin' were in top shape, not showing wear. "These guys are a hell of a lot stronger," Ed huffed.

"What do we need to do?" InuYasha wondered.

"Our attacks aren't working," Kuriko cried. Suddenly...

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" May ordered. Eevee fired a black orb, which struck 'Koga' in the legs, tripping him.

"NIce work, May," Misty complimented. "Now, Garydos, flame thrower!" A large sea serpent appeared and blew out a raging fire, scorching 'Al's' armor, and melting the legs, thus, fused them together.

"Thanks, girls," Ed grinned, before running to 'Al' with the arm blade. Suddenly, 'Rin' ran towards Ed, trying to cut off her path.

"WereGarurumon, get her!" Matt called out to a wolfman in slacks.

"You, little girl, shouldn't play with swords," WereGarurumon teased as he ran to 'Rin.' "Wolf Claw!" The wolfman Digimon struck with his red claws, knocking the clone away from the immobile armor.

"Thanks, furball," Ed greeted, closing in on 'Al.' SLASH! Ed's blade sliced through the neck cover, splitting a seal in half. "And without that blood seal, copy, you're history." 'Al' screamed as the seal evaproated. Afterwards, the armor remained silent as the clone of the young Elric was dead. "That's three."

* * *

Meanwhile, the knights, including Sasami, were running towards the throne room, ready to battle X. Then, they entered a large room, with a large wrestling ring in the middle. "Looks like X still wants to play," Al growled, irritated by the obsticals that the enemy was throwing out.

"Why is there a wrestling ring here?" Rin wondered. Suddenly, Junpei appeared from the other hallway, much to Sasami's joy.

"Wait a sec, Sammy," Ash hushed. "It's Junpei, but the clone's controlling him." Junpei climbed into the ring, agging on for a challenger.

"So, you want to fight me?" Louie questioned. Junpei evily smirked, agreeing to Louie's request. Louie hopped into the ring, and took a stance, signaling he was ready to battle.

"Well, this should be interesting."

"Yeah, considering that it's between a martial artist and a rune soldier," Koga noted. Junpei rushed in, ready to strike. He swung his fist, but Louie ducked under it at the last second. Countering, Louie swung with his fist, but that was blocked by Junpei's forearm. "...Which should pose no contest." Louie and Junpei continued to battle in the ring, exchanging blow for blow. Ten minutes had gone by, when Junpei karate chopped Louie in the stomache, stopping any movement for a little while, but long enough to beat down on the blue-haired magician. Junpei battered him back to a turnbuckle, and continued the assult.

"C'mon, Louie!" Al cheered.

"Fight back!" Hikaru ordered. Louie was barley able to stand, when Junpei grabbed his head with one hand.

"LOUIE!" Lisa screamed as Junpei drove Louie into the metal pole, behind the turnbuckle. The knights held their breath, worried about their companion as Junpei released his grip. Unbelievibly, Louie was still standing. However, inside of Louie, there was a major blood rush circulating throughout his system. Brain activity, tension, adrenaline had gone through an explosive boost as he was standing still, with glowing red eyes. The calm, adventurous magician-in-training, was downright pissed.

"DId you slam my head into that pole?" he growled lowly. Junpei chuckled evily, confirming the question. In an instant...KABOOM! Louie plastered a punch into Junpei's face, destroying his nose and jaw, and sent him flying back to the opposite turnbuckle.

"Whoa, what a haymaker," Ash gulped.

"Just be glad it's not you," Hikaru noted.

"For sure." Shaking off the pain, Junpei, nose and mouth bleeding, grappled Louie by the shoulders, but Louie kneed him in the gut, then did a belly-to-back suplex, throwing Junpei down. For a minute, the thrashing was hard to watch, but at the same time, harder to look away. Then, Louie tossed the battered and bloodied Junpei high in the air.

"Now that's strength," Koga huffed. Suddenly, Louie's fist began to glow brightly.

"I think it's Louie signature move," Kari guessed.

"This is what you get for deciding to fight me!" he roared. "LOUIE PUNCH!" The punch smashed into Junpei's ribs, but instead of breaking the ribs, it knocked 'Junpei' out of Junpei, as the real knight landed in the ring, flat. Louie watched as 'Junpei' flew out of the ring and on to the unforgiving ground. Reacting quickly, Louie dragged Junpei over to the knights, who gave him treatment for the injuries. 'Junpei' hopped back into the ring, rather miffed.

"All right, pretty boy," he growled. "You may have expelled me from my host, but you're going to be expelled from your life." He ran up, and tried his hands...or feet on a dropkick, but fell short and hit the mat. 'Junpei' got back up, and ran backwards to the rope, sprung up, and tried to clothesline, but once again, Louie countered with ease, slamming the clone with a nasty spine buster. 'Junpei' was struggling to get to his feet, but Louie picked him straight up, and on to his back.

"It looks like this is it," Ash warned. Louie ran towards a turnbuckle, leapt high into the air, and, with all his strength, smashed 'Junpei' on the pole so hard, he went through it. He struggled for a minute, before dying to the major wound. After a minute, Louie had calmed down.

"What the hell was that all about?" Koga wondered.

"Yeah, suddenly, you turned into a vicious killer after your head was smashed into the pole," Rin motioned.

"Anyone who plays the back of my skull like a blunt object," Louie started. "The last thing they'll see...is my Louie Punch. Lights out for good." That's when Junpei started to come around, catching Koga's attention.

"Hey, buddy, you all right?" Koga asked. Junpei groaned, still feeling the pain from Louie's thrashing. Koga held three fingers up. "How many fingers am I showing?" From Junpei's point of view, his vision was swirling and doubled the sight.

"Six?" he weakly guessed. Sasami decided to grab Junpei's head.

"If this works, thank Lord Tenchi's grandpa," she hummed before shaking the brute's head. 15 seconds later, she stopped. Junpei grabbed his head as his sight was returning to normal.

"What's up Wolfman?" That's when saw the rest of his friends. "Ash, Rin, Al, Kari, Sasami, hey, guys."

"Looks like you're back with us," Al muttered. "All that's left is Asuka, right, Ash?"

"Sure looks like it," Ash replied. "Junpei, are you able to stand?"

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. He was getting up as Louie hopped out of the ring.

"Hey, sorry for beating you down like that," Louie murmured. "That clone that possesed you had it coming."

"I would like to know what the hell you're talking about, but if Asuka's in trouble, we gotta move out."

"You sure you wanna get up so soon?" Kari questioned. "You're still pretty injured."

"Just because I'm hurt, doesn't mean I can't help. Ash, you still in charge?"

"You bet," Ash answered. "Let's go!" The ten knights ran out of the ring room, but not before... "By the way, Louie, that was a really awesome powerslam you did on that evil clone." With Asuka ahead, Hikaru was left to make a name for herself, unaware of the tragic secret she lived through.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Two redheads will be in battle as the magic knight of Cephiro goes up against the German pilot of Tokyo-3, but what comes after the fight will take everyone by surprise. What could it be?


	16. A Redhead's Tragic Fate

Chapter 16: A Redhead's Tragic Fate

* * *

Ash, Al, Koga, Kari, Rin, Junpei, Sasami, Lisa, Louie, and Hikaru were sprinting to get to X and Asuka, hoping they would be able to rescue the redhead Eva pilot, while their friends were still fighting with 'Rin' and 'Koga.' The knights, then, stopped at a large pit, with a bed of spikes at the bottom. "No doubt those spikes are sharp," Sasami pointed out. Ash saw tangled pipes, and decided to hit the violet emblem, transforming him to Aipom.

"I'll scout ahead," he offered as he leapt and grabbed the pipes and swung over to the other side of the pit. After getting across, he toggled a lever with the tail, revealing a narrow bridge. As everyone else was crossing, Ash sprinted forward, making sure any danger ahead would be taken care of, but nothing came out as he entered yet another large room, this time, filled with Horcolous soldiers, and the redhead in the black jumpsuit. "Asuka..." Then, a young man with midnight hair that had lengthened down to his knees, appeared from the shadows. The eerie golden eyes made Ash's nerves tense.

"So, you must be the one who sent La Mortua to Hell, right?" he sneered.

"X."

"The one you seek, is that so?"

"What have you done with her!"

"Only made her do my bidding. Nothing more." The lowly growling, Ash's anger was filling up. "Oh, come, now. You wanted to rescue her, so here she is."

"Are you taking me for a fool? You still have her in your control."

"These goons, as well." Pointing to Ash, the command was given for the soldiers to attack Aipom Ash. Thinking quickly, the trainer used Iron Tail, knocking down a handful of the enemies. As more soldiers charged, Ash performed Double Team creating many Aipom forms of Ash. That's when the Ashs fired white streams of light, blasting the horde of the black suits to the ground.

"How's that for Hidden Power?" Being last, Asuka, lance in hands, sprinted to the Aipom man. Asuka's aggresion had Ash dancing through the attacks. Then, the lance got Ash's feet tangled, as X departed, probably back to the throne room. Asuka, standing over her old friend, was ready to plunge the lance, when Hikaru charged in and shoulder tackled the pilot, knocking Asuka back several feet, just as gates closed off anyone from interupting the bitter reunion.

"You okay, Ash?" she wondered.

"Yeah, thanks Hikaru." The magic knight drew out her sword from her arm, and had taken a stance to try to protect Ash.Asuka charged in and swung her lance like a baseball bat, but Hikaru ducked the attack. Quickly, she tried her foot at a leg sweep. However, Asuka blocked the attack with her lance, just as the other knights arrived at the gated opening.

"Hey, Ash," Louie called. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ash hummed lowly as he hit the violet emblem again, reverting back to himself. "I didn't see that ambush coming, though." Hikaru swung her sword, trying to knock the lance away, but Asuka sidestepped and slapped the other redhead in the back of the neck with the spear part, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed. Reacting to the pain, Hikaru grasped the wound, in an attempt to control the blood loss.

"I don't like where this catfight is going," Junpei growled, wanting to help. He pulled his arm back, ready to knock down the gates, when Loiue snagged his arm.

"It won't work," he warned. "Ash and Hikaru are on their own. We try to bust through, we'll be the ones hurting." Realizing he was right, Junpei rested his arm as Asuka was ready to strike Hikaru in the back. Kari groaned, seeing Ash and Hikaru trying to work together.

'Umi,' the new knight pleaded in thought. 'Fuu, help me." Ash reacted quickly, and hit the blue emblem, transforming himself to Corphish. He pointed both pincers at Asuka.

"Hydro Pump!" He called. Out of the pincers shot out powerful streams of water, just as Asuka rose the lance, willing to kill the knight who had replaced her. KA-POW! The water attack pounded the pilot forward, knocking the lance out of her hands and sending her to the ground. Hikaru looked forward and saw the downed opponent, thinking she was saved by her friend, Umi, since she didn't hear Ash call his attack.

"Was that Umi's Water Dragon?" She turned to see Ash, miffed at Asuka's behavior.

"Stop this, Asuka." The opposing redhead got back to her feet, and sprinted to the two knights, after Ash reverted back to normal by hitting the blue emblem once more. Spotting her unarmed, Ash grappled the one-time partner on the shoulders, preventing her from getting her lance. "HIkaru, do it! Attack!" Asuka was trying to move Ash aside. Her weapon was the recovery item she needed.

"What about you, Ash?" Hikaru questioned in worry.

"I'll be fine, just do it!" She hesitated to respond, because she didn't want to hurt him. "Hikaru, c'mon. I can't hold her back." He was struggling badly, feeling his grip start to slip. 'X really gave her an energy boost. No! It's that clone that's in her.' That's when she saw the opening between Ash's legs, and 'sheathed' her sword. She charged in, and performed a baseball slide that would impress an MLB manager. Bloody hands and all, she cupped air like a basketball.

"Ruby Lightning!" The knight fired several red lightning bolts from her hands, shocking them both, but getting Asuka more, giving Ash the upper hand. Ash, then, use the advantage and tossed Asuka back to the entrance with more than his maximum strength, like Hikaru helped him with the throw.

"Did I...do that?"

"Uh, yeah you did, Ash," Al mumbled. Hikaru sprung to her feet as Asuka was collapsing from the painful jolt with metal. Suddenly, Hikaru's fist began glowing.

"Flame Arrow!" she called out. The flame arrow attack was shining brightly as it charged at Asuka. It struck, but as the flame arrow passed through her, a blue-haired version of Asuka was knocked back to the gates, again. Both Asukas fell to the ground: the redhead face first, and the blue-haired sitting by the gate. Ash got to Asuka and pulled her back to Hikaru.

"Asuka," he called. "Can you hear me?" Asuka started to come around, her blue eyes being normal were a good sign. "Good. You're okay." Asuka began showing tears, giving Ash a reason to sigh in relief. "Everything will be okay, Asuka."

"Why did you save me?" she whimpered.

"I'm your friend. Let's get you out of here."

"Why didn't you let me join Pete in Heaven?" It was a bombshell, catching all the knights by surprise.

"Pete's dead?"

"It was a months ago, after I gave birth to Mia..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO TOKYO-3 (ASUKA'S P.O.V.)_

_We were on our way to shop for Shinji's birthday present in the local shopping arcade. Pete was strolling around, carrying Mia, my daughter who had Pete's pale skin and my tiny red hair, as she was sleeping quietly in his arms. "I just wonder what I could teach Mia when she gets bigger," he said._

_"Well, being a proper gentlewoman would be good for starters," I hummed out. We had recently checked out several places to look around: lamps, journals, even some tasteful jewelery for him and Rei. Then, before we got to the next store, he appeared, with the clones of us._

_"Servant Pete," he bellowed lowly. "Knight Asuka." We didn't need this, and we were mad._

_"Who are you?"_

_"A reincarnation of La Mortua, and possesor of both the light and the darkness. As you can see, from your clones, I used the light to bring them to life, and the darkness to have them do my bidding." Just then, Shinji made it to the scene, and saw that we needed help._

_"Asuka, Pete!" he called. "What's going on?" I didn't want "Third Child" in the mess._

_"I think you should stay away," I warned. That's when Pete handed Mia over to that Eva pilot._

_"Keep an eye on her, Ikari," Pete ordered. Shinji ran out as Rinny's clone and Ash's clone desended and fought us. Pete was very quick with fifth child's attacks, dodging one attack after another. I wasn't so fortunate, because that pink haired fake back handed me in the head, and I was limp for a few minutes. When I woke up, I saw Jerk Pain's clone give a vicious punch into Pete's chest. The punch was so hard, blood splattered from the impact, as well as the back and his mouth. He crumbled to the ground, when he stepped up and grabbed my fiancé by the shirt, already beaten sevearly and unable to defend himself, and held him by his face._

_"Tell me where the king is?" the enemy asked. Pete's breating was horribly labored from the thrashing._

_"The king's been dead for many years." Ash's clone stepped up, willing to disagree with the response._

_"He's asking about the reincarnation of the king," he growled. "Where am 'I'?" I was in shock, since I didn't know who the original king was._

_"If you want him, find him for yourself. I'm here to defend my babies, Asuka and Mia, even if I have to die for them." Miffed, the enemy borrowed Rin's clone's sword...and stabbed Pete in the neck._

_"PETEEEE!" I screamed, as he threw Pete to the ground, and removed the sword at the same time. Pete twitched for a few seconds, before he stopped moving. No movement, no breathing, only endless bloodflow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, I was struck in the back of the head. That was the last thing I remember._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_The knights were horrified by the story, but no more than Ash, now knowing that he was the reincarnation of King Pandora. "Pete was my revised life, and he took him away from me," Asuka added. "What's there to live for now?"

"For Mia," Hikaru answered as Al transmuted the gates into only steel bars. "She's your child. You have to be there for her."

"Hikaru's right," Ash added. "Pete isn't exactly dead. You and your kid still have Pete in your hearts." That got Asuka to look up. "Besides, you're not alone. You've always got us, and our friends, as well."

"Fifth Child..." Without warning, 'Asuka' stirred herself, and pulled out a knife. Then, she rushed over and lunged with the knife, aiming it at Ash. Asuka saw it and shoved the trainer away, taking the knife in the stomache. Swiftly, Rin ran up, and slashed the clone as she was backing off, catching her in the waist. 'Asuka' collapsed to her knee, and stared scornfully at Ash.

"So it's true then," she growled while she was bleeding from the wound. "X wants the king dead. You might as well say your prayers." As the knights gathered around Asuka, Ash walked over to the dying clone, with a very mean look.

"Maybe you're the one who should be praying for X," he scowled, and kicked the clone in the back of the head. "Never mess with Darnell Lunaria's knights." When he heard Asuka cough blood, he ran back to the group. Lisa inspected the wound.

"She needs medical attention," she issued. Koga deicided to step up.

"I'll get her out of here," he offered. "Junpei, you've got my position. Sasami, you're with me." Both of them nodded, but before Koga and Sasami left...

"Koga, Sasami," Ash voiced. "I'll see you back at the castle."

"Keep yourself safe, Prince Ash." Ash blushed as the three retreaters exited. Ash shook off the blush.

"Al, Kari, Rin, Junpei, Louie, Hikaru, Lisa..." Then, he turned to the remaining knights. "Let's do this." With that, the knights ran off to the other hallway. The now known reincarnation of King Pandora, along with the knights, have one more hurdle to pass: X.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and the knights are now on the footsteps, ready to battle X. However, the princes will have their shot first. There's also a big surprise waiting as part of the prophecy will be revived. Who does it reflect and which prince will survive?


	17. X Marks the Weak Spot

Chapter 17: X Marks the Weak Spot

* * *

'Rin' was laying on the ground as pieces of 'Koga' scattered around the group, outside of X's castle, during the time Ash and Hikaru battle with Asuka. It turned out that 'Koga' tried to attack Kagome and May, when May unleashed Combusken, a young fowl with quite a fighting spirit, emerged and managed to connect a Sky Uppercut attack, sending the clone of the wolf demon at InuYasha. After thanking May for protecting Kagome, he unleashed an attack, called the "Backlash Wave," which launched several whirlwinds onto the target. The whirlwinds sliced and diced the clone apart, killing 'Koga' instantly. 'Rin' decided to fight Ed and WereGarurumon, when she mentioned something horrible she wanted to do with Kazuki, quickly pissing off Yuna. Yuna fired a huge magic bomb, and struck the clone on the blindside, knocking her out cold.

"Calm down, Yuna," Kuriko, running up to her love rival, called out. "I'm sure that Rin is gone for good."

"What about the Rin we know?" Yuna worringly wondered.

"Ash and the others are with her." Eased, Yuna took a deep breath in calm. Then, something was coming out of the castle, catching Melissa's attention.

"Someone's coming," she motioned. InuYasha and Yuna braced theirselves for what appeared to be more hostile soldiers, when Koga and Sasami exited, allowing the other two to relax. "Koga, what are you doing, away from your knights?" That's when Melissa saw Asuka, and how badly hurt she was.

"I need to get her back to the castle," Koga replied. "...And fast." Sasami saw the spaceship, and quickly sprinted to it.

"Ryo-oki!" she loudly called. Ryo-oki heard its friend, and meowed happily. Sasami, then, turned to Koga. "Let's go!" May wanted to join them, and recalled Combusken and Eevee.

"Let me come along," she requested. Soon enough, Koga, Asuka, Sasami and May were beamed on board Ryo-oki, before taking off, back to Elizabeth's castle. Inside, May and Sasami were dressing Asuka's wounds as best they could. Koga's thoughts were on the dead 'Asuka,' trying to clarify how Ash could be the reincarnation of Elizabeth's father, King Pandora. "Hey, Koga, what's wrong?" He didn't say a thing, since he didn't want to alarm May, but Sasami decided to speak up.

"When Hikaru battled Asuka's clone, she recognized Ash as the reincarnation of the king of Darnell Lunaria. It's possible that he and Elizabeth could rule this place."

"But I thought Ash was in love with Kari, Rin, and Hikaru. Why would he be in love with Elizabeth, as well?"

"Maybe he doesn't," Koga bellowed. "I bet the princess doesn't know it either, and if we tell her, who knows how she'll react." Meanwhile, Ash and the other knights were running down the halls, leading to the throne room of X. Rin, Kari and Hikaru were scared to ask if he, now, had any interests in Elizabeth, considering that he was the reincarnation of her dad. Ash was more focused on stopping X.

"Everyone, get ready," he warned. "X is nothing like La Mortua, I can feel it." A minute later, they arrived at a large room, which looked like a large dome, in serious need of lighting. In the middle of the room, Will, Jean-Marc, Luther, and Akito have surrounded X, ready to kill him. X looked unusually comfortable, despite the threat.

"Who would've thought that the four feuding heirs would be working together," Jean-Marc hummed.

"You princes are no match for me," X grinned. He placed a hand on the ground, as a black aura swirled around the arm. "Terra Destroyer!" A dark energy burst out a wave, knocking the princes down and away. That's when he brought out a giant white sword, and had taken a stance to battle.

"Luther," Akito called over. "Let's make some cover." After getting a nod, Akito fired a stream of water and Luther launched a ball of fire in perpendicular directions, colliding in the middle. A heavy cloud of steam kicked up and covered the princes and X, blinding any kind of action from the knights.

"Ash, can you clear out that fog?" Louie questioned.

"Not yet," Ash replied lowly. "The heirs have a battle ahead of them. All we can do is give them a shot." Suddenly, four slashes, like sword strikes, swam through the cloud. Tense seconds passed, waiting on the result of the attacks, when the Axe of Sparkva, the Dragonvan Fangs and the blue lance exited the fog, without its handlers. When the fog cleared, the four princes were on the ground, with blood pouring out of them. The sight horrified the knights. "No way..."

"Luther," Hikaru sobbed.

"Jean-Marc," Kari murmured.

"Akito," Rin hushed.

"Will," Lisa whined. X saw the knights, and gave them an evil smirk.

"So, the king has come, along with his royal servants," he mocked.

"You know, I'm not the king," Ash corrected. "But I think you need that royal treatment." That's when he hit all six of his emblems, and coated himself in a white cucoon. Hikaru, Lisa, and Louie were astonished at Ash's form of transformation.

"What's going on?" Hikaru wondered.

"Ash has gone into a super Poke-transformation," Al answered.

"Super Poke-transformation?"

"When all six of his emblems are activated," Rin started. "He turns into an ultimate form, like the one that killed La Mortua." When the cucoon broke, Ash appeared, with a new look: his back was covered in bulbs, like his Sceptile. He, also, had Donphan's scales, with one scale looking like a helmet, running down to his legs. Corphish's pincers covered his hands, while Sceptile's leaves coated his wrists as its hard front structure protected Ash's chest. Orange wings were popping out of his shoulders. The grown tail had a swirl of leaves and orange skin, and what appeared to be Aipom's tailpaw on fire. Ash's face included reddish cheeks, and a combination of Pikachu's ears and Charizard's horns, joined by a transparent black film. Now, Ash became one with his Pokemon. Junpei, Louie, Hikaru and Lisa were blown away with Ash's makeover.

"Where the hell did you get this new suit?" Junpei wondered out loud. X wasn't impressed, and revealed a stern scorn.

"Even with that transformation," he growled. "You have nothing against the power of darkness and light!" He charged at the group, when Ash fired a Bubblebeam attack, but X was fast, and evaded the strike. X swung his sword down, but Rin and Hikaru blocked it by using their blades. "Dark Pulse!" Forwarding a free hand, X shot out a black wave, tossing the girls back.

"What kind of power does this man posses from La Mortua?" Rin questioned after feeling the strength of the Dark Pulse.

"I'll give you three words: quite a lot," Ash monotoned. Al, still in the suit of armor, leapt in and fought X hand-to-hand for a few seconds, until X did Dark Pulse again, this time, blowing out Al's midsection, and knocking him to the wall behind them. Kari wanted to be next, thus, she went skyward and aimed her arm out.

"You've got the darkness," she roared, readying a Celestial Arrow. "Allow me to show you the light! Celestial Arrow!" She fired the arrow, which nailed X in the chest. "Bullseye!" However, X smirked at Kari's effort, as the arrow was absorbed into him. The knights were in complete shock, seeing the enemy unhurt.

"Did you think the light would damage me in some sort of way?" he chuckled. "I wield both the darkness _and_ the light." In raged, Junpei and Louie charged in, but... "Holy Palm!" X launched a giant glowing white palm, hitting Junpei, but missing Louie by mere inches.

"Easy target!" he shouted. "LOUIE PUNCH!" He swung the signature punch, but was knocked down by a second Holy Palm. While that was occuring, Lisa managed to create her pentagram that surrounded her.

"O mighty Mabaniya," she chanted. "Protect me!" Hearing Lisa, X jetted towards the sorceress, and swung the sword, but the aura of the pentagram stopped the attack. Then, with a thrust of her staff, increased her circle, pushing everyone back. "Now, rise!" Being summoned, a black head, equipped with devil horns and a black lion mame, emerged from the ground. Four times the size of Louie and Junpei combined, the summoned creature rose, looking human in the mid-section, with dragon arms and horse legs. X didn't seem all that impressed, and charged at the new arrival. The creature tried to crush him with a double-fist smash, but X leapt clear of it and slashed it in the throat. "Mabaniya!" As the creature fell onto it's back, a rolling yellow light ran under the dying beast, and nailed X, full force. It drove him away from the knights, and back into the opposite wall, damaging it with the impact. Ash emerged from the light, gasping for air.

"Never did a flying Rollout like that," he chuckled. The bulbs on his back were glowing brightly, as Ash aimed the pincers at X. "I like to see you take this...Solarbeam!" A huge light fired out of the pincers, and rushed towards X, but the enemy teleported, and appeared behind the knights, only to nail them with the combination of Holy Palm and Terra Destroyer attacks. That's when Rin felt breating, and turned to Jean-Marc.

"Are you okay?" she weakly questioned. Jean-Marc heard the knight, and came around.

"Not exactly," he groaned. X walked up to Hikaru, just as Ash was trying to rise. X grabbed the magic knight, and readied the sword.

"Let's see if this'll trigger the 'king,'" he sneered.

"Put her down," Ash roared. X ran the sword down Hikaru's shirt, tearing the fabric. "ENOUGH!" The trainer's yell started a transformation, as his body was glowing black. Seeing this, X grinned and laughed.

"This is it! The Devil King is reborn!" The knights and Jean-Marc got up and saw Ash, knowing that something was occuring with him. "I will be in control of this wretched world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Sorry, it took so long. I had been working a lot of hours.)

* * *

Ash has started a transformation that will put the knights, and friends in mortal jepordy, but X feels no threat. What could control Ash in the new form, and how will his loved ones prepare to take him on, if they wanted to?


	18. You Can't Control the King

Chapter 18: You Can't Control the King.

* * *

Ryo-oki arrived back at Elizabeth's castle, where the servants were waiting for the knights to explain of the good news. When the ship stopped, it fired a beam to the ground, in which Koga, still with Asuka on his back, Sasami, and May landed on the ground. "Can I get some assistance over here?" Koga ordered. "Asuka's not fairing well!" Megsy and David helped get Asuka off the wolf demon knight, and carry her into the castle, mainly to the medicine room. May had walked up to Koga, probably wondering if he would be bringing up the news about Ash being the reincarnated king, unaware that it was the devil king and not the king of Darnell Lunaria.

"Do you want to tell the princess about Ash's position?" she pointed out.

"I don't know. I'm more concerned about Kagome and I don't think Elizabeth'll be too happy about the fact that Ash is the reincarnation of her papa." May gave the knight a stern scowl, showing that there was more than Kagome he needed to worry about.

"Think about your knight friends, as well!" Not willing to argue, he proceeded inside, and explained the news to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shocked to hear about the fact of Ash's status as the revived king.

"I never thought that the person who brought together the knights," she bellowed with a surprised tone. "Was my father reborn...how is it possible?"

"I'm not sure myself," Koga muttered. Max, who was by his sister's side, also found it hard to believe his friend's status.

"But doesn't that mean Ash is now availible to have your hand in marriage?" he asked. Sasami, May and Elizabeth were shocked to hear a possible fifth elective for the princess's hand.

"MAX!" May snapped. "Why would Ash have any interests in her?"

"Think about it May. Ash is a strong Pokemon trainer, and a stronger knight here. Just imaging about their prince or princess, and..."

"Did you ever think that Ash wanted Elizabeth to begin with?" Sasami voiced.

"Well, I'm just saying, since we now know about Ash being the probable new king." When he sheepishly laughed, Sasami bonked him in the head. "Ow!" Just then, Jean-Marie entered, panicked by her facial expression.

"Everyone, come quick!" she ordered. Everyone got outside and saw a swirling cloud over the Horcolous colony. Fear occured as everyone was worried with the other knights and their friends.

"Koga, Sasami," Elizabeth called. "Evacuate everyone." With a nod of agreement, Ryo-oki beamed the two knights back up into the ship, before taking off to Horcolous. Meanwhile, Ash's body was glowing black, as the other knights were witnessing his soon-to-be transformation, scared out of their will.

"Rise Drakvy, king of devils," X cheeringly roared. The body of the trainer was mutating with his skin stretching abnormally, and his screams of pain were changing into roars, like ferocious lions giving order to its den. Then, his hands turned into red, spider-like claws with footlong iron nails, with the arms morphed red, as well, with numerous amount of armored scales that ran from his shoulders to his wrists. The legs were changed, too, looking like shaped boulders with the feet of a fierce dragon. The chest had grown, with what appeared to be gills holding in raging fire, making out the muscles on it. His head grew three crooked horns that pointed outward, and positioned like a triangle, while his face formed like a red skeleton, with fire as his eyes. None of the knights had any idea, thus, they started to panic in fear.

"This is bad," Rin shivered. Lisa rose her staff, trying to summon another pentagram. When the circle was made, it was meant to trap Drakvy, but the giant king broke through the powerful barrier.

"Black magic doesn't work," Lisa shrieked.

"Now, Drakvy," X started. "Kill the people who want to befall you!" Drakvy looked down at X, before backhanding him back to the other wall. Still standing, X gave a mean look at the king. "What are you doing? I managed to revive you, so obey my command!"

"I obey...myself," Drakvy bellowed. "No one can control me."

"I brought you here and gave you life. What more do you want?"

"Death..." Louie knew they had to escape.

"Okay, he's out for blood," he chirped.

"We don't have a choice," Al motioned. "We need to escape!" Except for Kari and Hikaru, the knights agreed and, when Junpei got Jean-Marc onto his back, exited from the room, an out of the castle, where their friends were waiting, but not before Rin noticed the two girls staying put.

"Kari, Hikaru," she called. "We need to leave." Neither girl budged as Drakvy punched X, still pinned to the wall. "There's nothing we can do!"

"We're here for Ash," Kari roared, saying she wanted to stay.

"Head back to the castle," Hikaru added. "We'll save him." Al heard the two willing to help Ash, and didn't like their call.

"It's suicide if you stay!" he warned. Hikaru wasn't willing to hear the alchemy prodigy in the suit of armor.

"Go! We'll be fine!" Giving up, Al and Rin shook their heads and ran off after their teammates, who were reunited with their friends outside.

"What took you guys so long?" InuYasha scorned. "Was this X so difficult to beat?"

"Ash is still battling X," Louie answered. "But, something terrible has happened to him?"

"What do mean 'something terrible'?" Kuriko questioned with concern. That's when Kagome scented an aura flowing from the castle.

"I sense a strong aura coming from in there," she spoke with more concern than Kuriko. "I've never felt a power as strong as this in my life, one that rivals Naraku." Then, something else appeared in Kagome's scent. "There's something else... it's Ash, and it's in the middle of that aura!" Misty was suprised to hear about Ash.

"Where is he?" She yelled, demanding an response.

"He's in the monster," Al replied. "The one fighting X." Worried, Misty tried to run into the castle, but Melissa and Tai managed to restrain her, despite the continuous struggling. Then, Ryo-oki appeared from the distance.

"Our ride's here," Ed pointed out. With a meow, the tractor beamshot down to the ground, ready to evacuate the knights and friends, but Tai was worried about his family member.

"Where's Kari?" he asked. "Where's my baby sister?"

"She and Hikaru are throwing their lives away," Rin scowled. "All for that boy." She dipped her head, in disgrace of the trainer's charm. "Ash has been nothing but trouble."

"Don't say that, Rin," Yuna argued. "Ash came to our world by accident, but what he did, was anything except a disaster. I'm sure Kari and Hikaru will save him." Rin jolted a look away, not willing to listen, as Ryo-oki scooped them up. Inside, Koga confronted the knights, only to discover that three of the knights were missing.

"Hey, guys," the wolf knight alerted. "Where's Kari, Hikaru, and the king?"

"The king?" Matt repeated in asking.

"The king of Darnell Lunaria's reincarnated form, Ash." The friends were astonished with the news, except for Kagome and the other knights.

"I'm afraid that there's been a miscommunication," Louie coughed. Sasami heard the rune soldier, thus, turned to him. "Ash is the revived king, alright, but not Darnell Lunaria...he's the Devil King reborn." The friends, along with Koga and Sasami, were in shock, learning the truth. "Kari and Hikaru decided to stay back and try to subtle the situation."

"How is it possible?" Sasami wondered.

"That, we are...unsure about," Rin grumbled. "If at best, Gabrielle could give us some clues."

"I just hope those girls know what they're doing," Shippo vocaled. Back at the castle, X was being punished over and over, Drakvy not letting up. Then, using the iron claws, the giant king stabbed X in the chest, and pryed him from the wall. The female knights became more frightened as Drakvy hoisted X up, then, flung him to the wall behind the girls, with a blood splatter spewing on impact. When he got unpeeled, Kari and Hikaru huddled over to X.

"What have I done?" He weakly groaned. "I created an out of control monster..." His eyes closed as he stopped moving, and breathing. The still body of X was murdered by the Devil King, Drackvy. The king roared in victory, as HIkaru had a plan.

"Let's see if the king can fight a god," Hikaru sneered as she pulled out her sword and pointed it straight up. "Rayearth!" A red beam shot out of the sword, and had taken shape of a giant red armored knight with the helmet shaped like a lion, and what appeared to be a shield attached to one of the arms. Suddenly, Hikaru was beamed up into the ruby sphere on the giannt knight's chest, and her armor had changed into a red valkyrie outfit, with headgear, matching the hilt of her sword. "This is my Rune God, Rayearth!"

"A rune god..?" Kari breathed. Drakvy lunged at Rayearth, and they both were grappling, trying to knock the other down.

"Kari, Ash is inside! Go get him!" Drakvy deicded to warn the girls.

"No one survives my insides," it bellowed as Hikaru saw raging fire in its mouth.

"Hikaru," a low-toning voice echoed. "Allow me to fight the beast."

"Rayearth?" she questioned.

"You'll be safe in there. Go...rescue your friend."

"Be careful, friend." A beam shot out and hit the floor, where Kari was standing, and reverted back to Hikaru. "Kari, can you give me a lift?"

"Sure thing," Kari oblidged. With all her strength, she hoisted Hikaru and flew into Drakvy's mouth. Inside, a barrier was surrounding the girls in the hellfire burning inside, covering all walls. A minute later, they saw what appeared to be another barrier, with a young man in it. "There he is!" They flew down to see Ash, heavily burned and wounded beyond discription, other than the fact that his clothes were scorched.

"Let's get him out of here."

"Okay." The girls reached out, but the barrier that surrounded Ash zapped their hands, jolting the arms back. "Ash, it's us." Dragging Hikaru, Kari lunged at the barrier, only to have a difficult time trying to penetrate it, until finally both girls managed to wrap their arms around the unconcious trainer. Drakvy started to feel excrutiating pain, as if something was eating it from the inside. Suddenly, Kari and Hikaru came out with Ash, much to Rayearth's relief.

"Did you get him?" the rune god wondered as the three landed on its shield. Drakvy crumbled to the ground, and laid completely still before it dissolved into molting magma.

"Yeah, let's get going," Hikaru smiled. Rayearth tucked the three tightly in the shield gap before exiting the now burning castle, by flight. "Let's head back to Darnell Lunaria. Ash will need the rest." Kari was trying to talk to Ash, but he was unresponsive.

"He helped save Sasami, Junpei and Asuka," she sadly bellowed. "I think he deserved to be a king...but anything else than whatever the heck he became."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Now that the terror is dead, everyone can relax and hope everyone recovers, even Asuka. However, mysteries start sparking investigations, like how Ash became the reincarnated Drakvy, and how there is a possible connection with that and the murdered Pete. Ash will have a nightmare, but what will it be about?


	19. Triggers of the King

Chapter 19: Triggers of the King

* * *

Max, Jean-Marie and Gabrielle were waiting outside of the gates for any sign of Ash, Kari, Hikaru that they were returning. Everyone else made it back to the castle, thanks to Koga, Sasami, and Ryo-oki, where they managed to get some rest, much to the happiness of Jean-Marie, greatful to see her big brother still alive. From what Lisa and Al had explained in the throne room, X fought all four of the heirs at the same time, and used the fog cover, created by Akito and Luther, to his advantage, killing off the princes and wounding Jean-Marc. Rin added the fact of Ash being the reincarnated Drakvy, king of devils, and how it was easily mistaken for the recent news that Ash was King Pandora, reborn. "Because we weren't given the precise detail of what Asuka meant by the reincarnated king, we had believed that Ash was your revived father," she clarified. "It would've been a possibility that Ash was another competitor for your hand in marriage, your highness." Elizabeth was horrorfied to hear about the mistake of information.

"Are you saying that I could've married a devil?" she questioned in fear.

"If what we first heard _was_ true," Koga began. "Then, it wouldn't sound so bad."

"Maybe," Ed snorted. "But, then, both Ash and Elizabeth would be in a love spider web."

"Don't remind me of the word, spider," InuYasha groaned, now thinking of the half-demon, Naraku, with a spider mark that covered his back.

"I think the more perfect wording is a love hexagon," Megsy quoted boldly.

"A love hexagon?" Yuna repeated in confusion.

"When you have five people loving one person, it's called a love hexagon," Neo explained. "In the example, Luther, Will, Jean-Marc, and Akito, all wanted to love Elizabeth. This becomes a love pentagon, until you add Ash into it. Then, it becomes a love hexagon."

"But wouldn't the same thing apply to Ash, too?" Kagome hypothesized. When the others issued a confused look over to the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo, May figured out how it was possible.

"I know what you mean," she answered. "Rin, Kari, Misty, and Hikaru all fell in love with Ash, so if we add Elizabeth into it..."

"It becomes a double-hexagon," Matt responded. Everyone gasped, realizing the webs that would've been intertwined, with Ash and Elizabeth in the middle of it all. Outside, Jean-Marie, Max and Gabrielle saw Rayearth approaching the gates, with Kari leading the way.

"It's Kari," Jean-Marie announced. When Rayearth landed, the three ran over to the rune god, as it lowered its arms, allowing Hikaru and Kari carry Ash, still unconcious, into the castle. However, Neo and Sakura came out with a carry-bed, thus, getting Ash on it.

"Is Ash okay?" Max wondered in concern.

"Just get him to his room," Kari told the servants. "He's completely exhausted, but isn't hurt." Neo and Sakura agreed, and dashed into the castle. That's when Kari fell to her knees, fatigued and worried about Ash. Hikaru walked over and knelt beside Kari, as well as placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Hikaru reassured. "He's one tough young man." Kari put her hand over Hikaru's.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Max and Gabrielle huddled over to the two female knights.

"What happened to Ash?" Max asked again, still concerned about his friend.

"He defeated X, but the battle exhausted him, physically and emotionally," Hikaru lied, trying to ease Max's worry. "You can get inside, and wait for us." Relieved, he, Jean-Marie, and Gabrielle headed back to the castle. Rayearth wasn't too pleased with how Hikaru handled the situation.

"Hikaru, why did you lie to those children?" it questioned.

"I didn't want them to be afraid. If I had told them the truth, they would be afraid of Ash, and so would everyone else. The last thing I want to do with these children is give them fear." Giving it a second to sink it in, Rayearth understood Hikaru's notions.

"I understand. I will see you again, if you decide to summon me for protection." With that, Rayearth turned into a beam of light, and entered Hikaru's sword, before she "sheathed" it away in her wrist jewel. Then, as both girls were entering the castle, a familiar yellow mouse pounced onto Kari, happy to see her again. Excited, Kari giggled at the sight, as she embraced it in a hug.

"Hi there, Pikachu," she cheered. "Seems like the servants released you and the others from Ash." Soon enough, the other Pokemon had emerged, greeting the knights. Hikaru was happy to see the Pokemon in good shape, but none more than Charizard.

"Charizard, you were awesome with Ash," she motioned. Charizard gave her a confident grin, confirming Hikaru's words. That's when Stark and Hannah approached the two.

"Knights Kari and Hikaru, we are relieved to see you still alive," Hannah greeted.

"Only Prince Jean-Marc had returned here," Stark reported. "What happened to the other princes?" Both girls dipped their heads, producing something a miss. "I see. That means that Ash and Jean-Marc are the only electives for Princess Elizabeth's hand in marriage." That surprised the knights.

"What do you mean?" Kari questioned.

"Since we've heard the news about Knight Ash being a reincarnated king, we have decided to allow him as an elective."

"You're not going to allow Ash to speak for himself?" Hikaru pleaded, feeling Ash was unjustified in being a posibility for Elizabeth.

"His condition is stable," Emma reacted. "When he recovers, we'll give him a chance to speak." Still a little nerved, the girls sighed, thinking that everything will be normal.

"I guess that you released the Pokemon from Ash," Kari noted. "Are you going to remove Angewomon from me, too?" Stark smirked, before he chanted a spell, which casted Angewomon from Kari. Angewomon took a breath of air, when she reverted back to Gatomon. "You okay, Gatomon?"

"I'll be good," the digicat groaned.

"Let's see the others." The knights, servants and creatures entered the throne room, where Tai and Agumon greeted Kari and Gatomon with hugs.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Tai cried in joy. At first, Hikaru smiled at the hugging group, then frowned when no one greeted her...until Kagome came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet the knights are glad you're okay," she hummed.

"Thanks, Kagome," Hikaru smiled. "I sure wish Ash was, so he could join us." After everyone settled down, Kari told everyone about the deaths of Akito, Luther and Will.

"I guess that narrows it down to a love triangle," Ed reminded. "From five choices to two."

"However, that doesn't narrow Ash's choices at all," Louie added. "Elizabeth has a love triangle with Ash and Jean-Marc, and Ash still has a love hexagon with Misty, Rin, Kari, Hikaru and Elizabeth." The names that Louie mentioned peered at each other, all with concerns in their faces. Meanwhile, in Ash's personal room, Ash was shivering and sweating pretty heavily while trying to sleep.

* * *

_ASH'S NIGHTMARE_

_Ash was standing in a large puddle of blood, looking bewildered at the scene, which was pitch black. "What's going on?" he wondered. He started to walk cautiously, blood staining his sneakers. "I have a bad feeling about this giant pool of blood. Seems like something vicious had occured." Then, he saw two grown adults, lifeless in the drowning red, shallow river, with big puncture wounds that had gone through and through their bodies. "Oh man..." That's when he saw a tiny blond child, huddled away from the bodies, crying in tremendous fear. Ash hurried over to the boy, and made an interesting discovery. 'That looks like Pete, only a lot younger.'_

_"Is my mommy okay?" the child asked, still scared. "Daddy?"_

_'I see. This _is_ Pete, but-' Ash's thoughts were interupted by a loud roar from behind them. Ash looked back and saw King Drakvy, who peered down at him and Pete. When it flung it's fist at the two, Ash felt like he was going to get crushed. Suddenly, someone grabbed and pulled the two out of harm's way. Ash looked over and saw a six-foot, six-inch, stern young man in white armor and cape. He had sunshine-blonde hair and auburn eyes as he was holding two swords that appeared to be what Ash had used against La Mortua. "King...Pandora?"_

_"King Drakvy is on the move," the armored man monotoned. Then, four more men entered the scene, with colored armor for each, signafying who they were, and what colony they were from. Ash realized what had happened._

_'So, this is what Pete witnessed: the village he lived in was destroyed by that giant King, and his parents were murdered. Kings of Darnell Lunaria, and the colonies of Flinter, Nimbukron, Gaialell, and Pacifus united to fight this being of evil. Afterwards, King Pandora brought Pete over to the castle and trained him to be a servant. I bet with the age he was when it happened, Elizabeth wasn't born yet. Pete must've been quite a handful trying to be a servant.' Suddenly, the scene flashed into white, but the pool of blood didn't disperse. When the scene became clear again, Ash was surrounded by more lifeless bodies, but they were the bodies of the girls who loved him. Ash became so white, it was almost like he was going to faint, but he was so frightened by the sight, the oxygen from his lungs escaped, and the nerves in his body were twitching uncontrolably. "Rin...no. Misty...it can't be. Kari...what happened? Hikaru...this can't be a joke." That's when the other male knights appeared, very angry over the deaths of the females that were there._

_"Ash, I can't believe you!" Al roared. Ash was baffled by Al, accusing him of murdering the girls._

_"What? I didn't-"_

_"Don't lie to us!" Koga growled._

_"You killed the girls who loved you!" Louie added._

_"Admit it!" Junpei yelled. Then, Drakvy re-emerged._

_"Die!" it screeched as it blew out fire. Ash couldn't move._

_END NIGHTMARE_

* * *

Ash sprung up, frightened by the nightmare that had occured. As he slowly calmed down, he began to cry, thinking that he may have killed those girls. Unaware to him, Asuka, limping on a cane, heard him yelp. "Fifth child?" she wondered. Being polite, she knocked on the door. "Ash, are you in there?" No response. "Is it all right if I come in?" Again, no reply. Reaching for the knob, Asuka was willing to know if Ash was, in fact, awake. When she grabbed the knob, she proceeded to turn it, and open the door. She saw Ash sitting up, but panting heavily, freaking out. Asuka limped over to his side, and tried to calm him down by patting him in the back. Touching it, she felt the coated sweat of fear.

"They're dead," Ash whispered. "They're dead..."

"What are you saying, fifth child?" That's when she saw the little child Ash had held in the nightmare. 'Pete? What's going on?' Soon enough, she saw King Pandora battling Drakvy, along with Pete's parents, lying dead on the ground. Removing her hand, all she saw was Ash's sweaty back. 'I wonder what Elizabeth knows about Pete.' She exited the room, in pursuit of the princess, who was still in the throne room, but with only Melissa, Ed and Al. Al was the first to spot her.

"Hey, Asuka" he motioned. "How're you feeling? Any better?"

"Sore in the stomache, not much else." Asuka, then, turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, what happened to Ash, and how is he connected to Pete?" Puzzled, Elizabeth began to wonder herself.

"What makes you think our friend's death has anything to do with King Drakvy?" she questioned.

"When I saw fifth child, he was shaking quite badly. Then, in my mind, I thought I saw Ash holding what appeared to be a little Pete, along with whatever that giant from Hell was." That's when Elizabeth remembered hearing about a tale involving Pete.

"Long ago, Drakvy, King of Devils, had terrorized the world, beckoning for destruction. The last village it demolished was called Fenko, where Pete's family resided. Drakvy laid waste on the village, killing everyone, except for Pete. King Pandora, my father, and the kings of the surrounding colonies, united to slay the evil atrocity. My father managed to raise Pete into a well deserved servant, and allowed him to watch my arrival to this world. Before La Mortua, Pete and I were great friends. He always kept me happy, despite some of the times when happiness was lost, like the death of the king." Everyone was in awe at the story, knowing how wonderful Pete was.

"But how does it relate to what happened to Ash?" Melissa pointed out.

"It's now known that Ash was the reincarnation of Drakvy, but if what Asuka spoke out is true, then Pete must've been the eternal seal of Drakvy's power, thus, X killed him to awaken it." In the mean time, InuYasha and Pikachu decided to stop by Ash's room to check his condition.

"I don't know," he muttered. "If Ash had challenged Naraku in that form, do you think he would win?"

("Who's Naraku?") Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry about it, I was talking to myself."

("Then, keep it to yourself.") They got to Ash's door, which was opened.

"That's weird." When they entered, Ash was gone. "Pikachu, you look that way, I'll go this way."

("Right.") Both looked through every nook and crany, even under Elizabeth's dress, in which Kagome saw and put InuYasha down. Pikachu checked outside, where Agumon and Charizard were talking. ("Agumon, Charizard!")

"Pikachu, what is it?" Agumon questioned.

("Have any of you seen Ash?")

"No, but we'll look from the skies."

("Thanks.") After Agumon boarded Charizard, they began to fly, hoping they could find Ash.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Where could Ash have gone? Was he abducted? Did he flee the castle? And what about the five girls who loved him?

* * *

(Also, congratulations to the St. Louis Cardinals for their World Series crown.)


	20. The King's True Queens

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

* * *

Chapter 20: The King's True Queens

* * *

InuYasha and Pikachu had started looking throughout the castle, searching for Ash, who had vanished from his room. Pikachu had recently asked Agumon and Charizard to search the outsides. InuYasha had told everyone in the castle about Ash's disappearence. "Who was the last to see him?" he asked, hoping to get a lead. Asuka stood up, willing to plead her case, and worried about the lead knight.

"I was," she admitted. "I'm sorry for not telling you that Ash was awake." Everyone was concerned about Ash, and baffled, too. No matter how bad he felt, he would never run from his friends like that.

"Did you see anything? Anything that would help find him?"

"No, I didn't." Junpei and Sasami couldn't help theirselves about how guilty they were, allowing Ash to go through X's gauntlet and have him becoming a monster. Rin and Misty felt worse. They couldn't stop feeling bad about the incident, since they abandoned Ash in that form. Being spineless, InuYasha decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you help with looking for him? Obviously, you're all worried sick about Ash...like I am." Kagome was surprised to hear InuYasha confess, as did Koga.

"You're worried about that kid, dog breath?" he questioned.

"Are you saying I shouldn't, Koga? He's your partner, as well as Asuka's." As everyone else left to look for the trainer, Elizabeth confronted InuYasha, surprised about how he handled the situation.

"Thank you, InuYasha," she smiled.

"I only did what I thought was necessary." Then, Pikachu wandered into the room, catching Elizabeth's eyes.

"Did you find anything, Pikachu?" Sadly, Pikachu shook its head. "So, nothing from the outside, and none of the servants felt Ash go into any of the other worlds." Meanwhile, Lisa and Max had gathered in her room, trying an experiment to help locate Ash.

"O Mabaniya, god of Black Magic," she chanted. "Help me find the soul of the knights." The pentagram lit up. After a few seconds, the light faded, and so were Lisa's hopes.

"So, anything?" Max wondered. Lisa shook her head. "Well, now what? We try Mylee?" Hearing this, Melissa entered, also disapointed.

"I'm afraid I tried Mylee," she moaned. "He couldn't find Ash."

"And his Pokemon are out there looking for him, too." As a matter of fact, no one had a clue about where Ash had gone. Rin, along with Yuna and Kurkio, tried to use a location magic spell with her katana. However, she ended up empty.

"I'm sorry, but I coudn't find Ash," she glummed. Yuna placed her hand on his shoulder, also a little upset by the turn out.

"We're trying to find him, as well," she reassured. "I know he's around here. It's a matter of where we haven't searched."

"Thank you, Yuna." Kari and Hikaru, separated in different wings of the castle, felt as though they knew Ash more than any of the other knights, thus, they felt their hearts in need of something to fill a gaping hole.

'That whole ordeal with Drakvy has been ripping him apart,' Hikaru thought sadly.

'We saved our friends, only to learn about a death of a good friend,' Kari minded in addition.

'I don't know how many friends Ash had lost, but I think that's not a good idea.'

'He would've been happy to know that his friends still love him...'

'If he really was the good king, the lands would be safe...'

'Like the village of...' Their thought were halted when they thought of the fallen city. In unison, they spoke of it: "Fenko!" They sprung to their feet, and ran to the main hall. When the two met, they stared at each other, agging on the other to make some move. After a minute, they realized that they both loved and cared for the same trainer, just as Makona, Gatomon and Pikachu arrived on the scene.

"Let's go reunite with him, Kari."

"You got it, Hikaru." They turned to the creatures. "You can join us, if you want."

"You bet, Kari," Gatomon cheered. The girls and creatures ran out of the castle, and headed off to the ruined village.

* * *

**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.**

**Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel.

* * *

**InuYasha watched the girls leave and stood with a confident smile, just as Agumon and Charizard returned to earth. "Was that Kari and Hikaru exiting the castle?" Agumon wondered.

"Yeah, that was them," InuYasha replied. "It seems that they might know where Ash is." Charizard was willing to join the girls in looking for it's master, thus, started to flap its wings. "Don't bother, big guy." The flame Pokemon growled at the half-demon, upset that it was denied a chance to find its master. "Look, he's been through Hell and then some, so I believe a word from the people who love him should start."

"I understand, and those two are the only ones who can help him." Sighing in disapointment, Charizard watched the rising moon, wishing he could be with Ash.

* * *

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight,  
And yes I've dreamt of you, too,  
And does he know you're talking to me,  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.**

**Well my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak,  
And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel.

* * *

**Kari, HIkaru and the three creatures arrived at a torched and crushed village, dirt and grass covering skeletal remains of a massacre that occured sometime ago. "This must be Fenko," Hikaru hushed. They entered the desolate area, hoping to find the trainer.

* * *

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel...  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel.

* * *

**Finally, Kari spotted a young man with raven black hair, curled up and crying softly. "Ash?!" she called out. Hikaru and the creatures heard Kari's call and ran over to her. They all found Ash.

* * *

**Honey why are you calling me so late?

* * *

**Kari walked over to Ash, hoping to get his attetion. "Ash?" she called again. "Ash, can you hear me?" His body was shivering pretty badly, causing Kari to grip on Ash.

"They're dead," he whimpered. "They're dead because of me."

"Ash, snap out of it."

"They're dead. I killed them." HIkaru began to believe Ash was refering to Drakvy, the king who destroyed Fenko.

"Ash, you're not the one responsible," she pleaded.

"Listen to us," Kari ordered. Ash's shivering was worsening, making the girls' fears come active.

"Why did I kill them?" he continued to whine. Thinking nothing else would work, Kari rose her hand, ready to slap Ash back to reality. She swung, but instead of a hard open hand smacking the cheek, she wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled him to her shoulder. Hikaru, then, wrapped her arms around the trainer's stomach, thus, getting Ash to come back to himself. "K-Kari? Hikaru?" He placed a hand on each head, causing the girls to look at the worried, but normalized Ash. "Did you look for me?" Both girls nodded. Ash sniffed, now knowing how worried they were about him. He pulled both girls onto each shoulder, and began to cry, again. "I'm sorry to make you worry." Both girls hugged Ash, telling him that they're there for him.

"It's okay, honey," Hikaru hummed. Gatomon, Makona and Pikachu ran up to the three, and relieved to see Ash as himself, as well.

"Pikachu, Gatomon, Makona..." He sniffed as he was trying to hide the tears that were dripping from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, you guys." Aftert a while, the hug was parted. Still pretty worried, the girls were wondering how Ash managed to disappear from the castle.

"When Pikachu and InuYasha had gone to check on you, you were gone," Kari remembered.

"What occured that made you run off?" Hikaru asked.

"I was suppose to get some fresh air," Ash started. "When, I got out, I heard a voice which creeped me out, and I just ran off. The voice kept with me until I ended up here, and broke down, because of what that voice said: that I was some reborn member of evil." Feeling sympathy, Kari patted Ash on his shoulder.

"Maybe, having that spirit inside might not be that bad," she reassured. Ash and Hikaru were a little surprised with her response. "Think of it as fuel to the fire of being a trainer...you've always been a determined trainer, right?"

"Yeah, always have."

"So, what's wrong with that added support? You have more people backing you than imagined."

"Kari's right, y'know?" Hikaru agreed. Ash gave it a thought for a second.

"No doubt," he murmured. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed from nearby.

"So, you are my reincarnation?" sounded Drakvy, as he appeared, transparent, like a ghost. Hikaru, Pikachu and Gatomon acted defensivley, willing to protect Ash and Kari. "I do apologize for my outburst." Acting on suspicion, Ash was curious about the late devil king's honesty.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a villanous ruler of the underworld of Darnell Lunaria, killing hundreds of thousands when I decided to make a campaign out of the world. However, when I scorched Fenko, I was slain by King Pandora and the colony aliance before I killed the last boy. I had believed that I would be going to Hell. However, I was sent to Purgatory, a place between Heaven and Hell. I was told that I would be renewed in a young body, where I would atone for my sins, and that the life was a one shot opprtuninty. Even I was amazed that the gods would give me a second chance."

"But why my body?"

"A soul, being reborn, wanders aimlessly until the host is decided. It was, by chance, fortunate that my soul found you. You have made many friends on your adventures, including the creatures who've liked you. Thank you for atoning many a sin I have commited." Though a ghost, Drakvy held out a hand for a shake. "For all the trouble I gave you...I'm sorry." The voice was changing to a soft, but wrinkled chatter, like an elderly citizen. Ash reached, and clutched his hand.

"All is forgiven." That's when the ghost faded to nothing. The girls and creatures were dumbfounded about how Ash and Drakvy came to terms. After a few moments, Ash helped break the silence. "I don't think we'll be able to get back to the castle at this hour. Why don't we camp out here, tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Hikaru cheered, before turning to Makona. "Makona, you know the drill." The marshmellow nodded, then, fired a beam from the jewel on it's forehead. The beam changed into a flashy tent, which looked more like a cabin. Ash and Kari were surprised, but joyed to know about Makona's technique.

"Makona, I didn't know you had this in you."

"It's gorgeous," Kari awed. Inside, there was a jumbo king-sized bed, a couple of drawers, and a bowl full of fresh fruit. Pikachu saw the bowl and dove right in, eating the fruit before anyone had a chance.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Gatomon pleaded. Then, Kari remembered what the other knights were willing to ask Ash.

"Ash, did you have any interests in the princess, now that we all know you're a reincarnated king?" she proceeded.

"I already talked to her about that," Ash noted. "We just want o be friends, nothing more."

"I see. I'll tell the other knights about that, knowing that it's only Jean-Marc for Elizabeth's hand." As the girls proceeded inside, Ash wanted to stay out for a little while longer.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Hikaru questioned.

"I'll stay out until you guys are dressed," Ash replied. "I'm a guy who's hormones might get the best of me seeing you two, naked." That's when Makona pointed to a door, reading BATHING ROOM. "Sorry, I didn't see that." He entered into the tent, where the group enjoyed a well interesting rest and relaxation. When they slept, both girls had sandwiched Ash, but, for some reason, he never stopped sleeping to find out about it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and the girls return home for a big discussion about any additional plans, before Ash sends Asuka, Junpei, Sasami, Louie, Melissa and Lisa home. What awaits him when he gets back?


	21. Reunion, Part 1

Chapter 21: Reunion, Part 1

* * *

The sun rose over the ruined village of Fenko, and over the tent, where Ash, Kari and Hikaru were sleeping, along with Pikachu, Gatomon and Mokona. The crisp, fresh air was the first thing that struck Ash as he exited the tent, waking up after the events from the past couple of days. Unaware to the soothed trainer, a familiar woman in black was beside the tent, watching him as he stirred to the welcoming sun.

"I haven't seen you for over a year," she said. "You look as strong as we first met." Not looking her direction, Ash knew who it was, and smirked.

"I appreciate the compliment, Lust," he grinned. "So, whatcha been doing over the time?"

"I've been helping the princess from 'behind the curtain.' I don't want to bore you with the details, but I did it for some fun."

"Somehow, I doubt that's your nature."

"Maybe, and, if I wanted, I could ask for a human body. However, that's what I want to do alone. You don't need to understand me."

"That's all right. I'm not meant to understand everything." He turned to the homonculus. "Besides, it's common knowledge for a person not to know everything." The words, the trainer bellowed, gave Lust a light chuckle

"Good boy. I think I'll take my leave."

"I don't think you'll need it, but...take care of yourself, Lust." With another huffed chuckle, Lust walked off. That's when Kari stepped out, wanting to know who Ash was chatting with.

"That sounded rather familiar," she noticed.

"Lust decided to drop by and see how we're doing, and before you ask, no, I've got no relation with her."

"I didn't think so. She's too old for you." Sighing, he felt embarassed about how Kari presented that.

"Age is nothing more than a number...even to those who are immortal." Kari was anxious to know who Ash loved more between her and Hikaru.

"Say, Ash...I was wondering who you love more: me or Hikaru?" Ash began to struggle in thought for a moment.

"Well, to be honest, I have no clear winner. I wish, that there was a way that I could love you both at the same-" He shutted himself up when he knew one person, who he ran into during the first adventure, who could help with his new situation. "Of course, why didn't I think of _him_ a few moments ago?" Hikaru heard Ash's rant as she was waking, and zipped outside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I know one person who can help with this situation. I know you haven't met him, yet, but we have seen his 'wife.'" Neither of the girls knew who Ash was refering to. Realizing that they had no clue, Ash softly shook his head. "When we get back to the castle, I'll talk to Yuna about the idea." An hour later, the three teens, holding their three sleepy creatures(Ash, with Pikachu on his head; Hikaru, with Mokona in her arms; Kari, with Gatomon on her shoulder), walked back to the castle, with Ash, ready to explain his actions for deserting the place in mention. At the castle, Yuna and Sasami were waiting outside for any sign of the lead knight.

"I feel guilty for not seeing Ash and making sure he was okay," Sasami sadly moaned. Yuna placed her hand on Sasami's head, and rubbed it gently.

"You're not to blame, child," she hummed. "He probably still is trying to deal with that demon that resides in him. Then again...to confront your own opposition..." Sasami became rather confused by what Yuna was listing.

"Miss Yuna?"

"Sorry, just trying to think of something different." Sasami peered back to the opening, when she saw, what appeared to be, Pikachu's tail, sticking up.

"Is that?" She ran up to the direction, and saw the three knights on return. "Ash!" Ash looked to see the charging, but happy, Juraian princess.

"Sammy!" he cheered loudly, as he knelt down, ready to absorb the impact of the celebrating child. She dove into the open arms of the trainer, and hugged him tightly. Happy to see each other, both of them were laughing and crying at the same time, while Hikaru and Kari watched. "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"No, we should've been paying more attention. We're the ones who need to say 'sorry.'" Yuna walked up to the group, happy for the girls for finding and returning Ash.

"Thank you so much, you two," she greeted. "At least we can proceed with Elizabeth's marriage." After releasing Sasami, Ash stepped over to Yuna and huddled.

"You think you can do me a favor?" he whispered. "Can Kazuki use a spell that can fuse those two into one?"

"Well, I would imagine that as possible, but I don't want to jepordize Kazuki's life."

"Okay, do you know anyone with that as a specialty?"

"No, but I can ask him or anyone else."

"Thanks." Everyone got inside, where the other knights and friends cheered for the safe return of the head knight. Asuka didn't make a sound any louder than a huffed smirk, as she patted Ash's head. Inside the throne room, Elizabeth and Jean-Marc sat in their respective chairs, as they peered at the three knights, but mostly Ash, wanting an explanation for his desertion.

"Ash, we heard about the story of how you were noticed as the reincarnated devil king, Drakvy," she started. "However, it is still possible, for a princess, to marry someone with that royal status, even if the person has lived a life of poverty. Before I recieve that response, I believe we need to hear your story of your departure." Ash knew he couldn't lie to the princess.

"When I saw X tearing Hikaru's clothes off, I snapped and it was the last thing I remembered. When I woke up again, I was in my room, but I was so freaked out from a dream, I thought it was real, that I killed the people who cared for me the most: Misty, Rin, Kari and Hikaru. After an hour...yes, an hour, because I was so whacked out, I had stepped outside to get some air, when his voice spoke up and heckled me pretty badly. I tried to run from the sound, when I ran into that ruined town. I couldn't believe what that voice was saying, but from my point of view, it sounded true, and I couldn't face it. I'm sorry I ran from all of you." Jean-Marc felt his pain, and understood the trainer.

"I believe you," he said. "As such an event as having the evil king's spirit, one slained with the help of our fathers, could harm the host's mental state. Anything that would be against you will be dropped."

"Thank you."

"Ash, what about your proposal to me, for you to be king?" Elizabeth brought up. Everyone held their breath, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"All I want with you, is just to be friends. You and Jean-Marc can be together."

"Thank you, Ash. As you know, the other princes were killed, thus, we will cherish their funerals as if they're kings theirselves." That's when Hikaru remembered Luther's dragon.

"What'll happen to Garvé?" she asked in some concern.

"We will release Luther's dragon to the wild," Elizabeth answered. "I wish for it's life to be fufilled." After more talking, the knights and friends were outside in the front yard. A lot of the friends had already made aquantinces with the old knights, as some helped Asuka cope with the lost of her fiancé, Pete. Ed and Rin were practicing sword techniques after 'Fullmetal' managed to transmute a katana from an adament shard he kept from the battle outside X's castle.

"So, how am I doing, Rin?" Ed grinned, willing to get more of a workout in.

"You lack posture, and your movement is very sloppy," Rin pointed out, still holding her sword in defense. "These State Alchemists...are they always this sloppy when they fight?"

"I take it you haven't met Mustang or Hawkeye yet-" That's when he remembered something about those names he blurted. "Holy crap! The wedding! I totally forgot about it!"

"A wedding?"

"Al and I were suppose to pick up tuxedos for Mustang's wedding!" Stark heard Ed's outburst and chuckled.

"Relax, Edward," he snickered.

"What's so funny?!"

"You could've asked me for tuxedos. I would've given you some." Ed couldn't believe what he heard, and started hitting the dirt like a spoiled child. Rin felt disturbed by his antics.

"Pathetic," she scorned. Yuna was playing with Ryo-oki, teasing the creature with a carrot, when Louie walked up to her.

"So, you like furry pets, Yuna?" he questioned with a grin.

"Why, yes," Yuna chirped with a nod. "I don't really like scaly or slimy animals. Ryo-oki, Kilala, Pikachu...they're not only pretty powerful when we need them, but when we calm down, they're there to relieve us of our stress." Louie smiled, understanding the pink-haired's words.

"I agree. Having a pet around is a wonderful idea. When you get back home, consider getting a kitten."

"If I do, I might name it after you. Probably...Louis."

"The name is Louie."

"I know your name is Louie. What's wrong with calling a kitten Louis?"

"Oh, I see. I got you, now." Yuna resumed her smile. Max was pouting over the attention Ash was getting, catching Kuriko's eyes.

"What is it, child?" she wondered.

"Let me ask you something," Max huffed. "When you met Ash, were you attracted to him?"

"Of course, I was. You don't think someone as cute looking as you or Ash, or even Kazuki, and just ignore it."

"I mean...you heard about Ash's situation: how he is the reincarnated king. He's hogging the spotlight."

"It wasn't like he had a choice." Max shot a look over to the big-breasted blonde, surprised with her detail. "Ash is special in so many ways, because he tends to think about everyone else, but him." Max did remember numerous times about Ash, being worried about Pikachu after being taken by Team Rocket.

"You do have a point. Ash never backs down to look for a friend, even when they're safe."

"Exactly." The rest were conversating, when Ash stepped outside, and ordered Louie, Melissa, Lisa, Junpei, Asuka and Sasami inside. Rin also wanted Kari and Hikaru to join her somewhere else. Inside the hall of the castle, Ash and Neo had the floor.

"I thought of letting you know," Ash started. "I am willing to take you all home, so that you can enjoy whatever you were doing before being summoned here. We'll first stop at Tokyo-3, Asuka's home, and probably do a tribute to the late Pete, King Pandora's best servant. Afterwards, we'll hit the Elven World to drop off Junpei. The third stop will be the Misaki shrine, where I believe Ayeka is waiting for her little sister. Then, I think we'll land in Ohfun, and see this 'rite of passage,' the one Louie wanted to see. I think that leaves your home, Lisa."

"I will join you, since I want to pay tribute to Pete, too," Neo added. "He was a brother to me and I felt, as though, I wanted to be there for him."

"Wait a minute," Louie spoke up. "What about your girlfriends?"

"Louie, Rin is taking care of that as we speak," Melissa answered scornfully. "I can't believe that he'd remain a knight here. It is against my will."

"Well, I hope what the princess did to me, will make my soulmate love me now," Lisa gleed.

"Oh, yeah, Yukinari," Ash remembered. "Well, if it works, he won't have those girl rashes anymore." Lisa smiled greatly, believing Ash.

"So, we ready to go?" Junpei asked. Asuka nodded, but kept her saddend face, not wanting to be reminded of the tragic scene. Neo managed to open a portal to start the return of the knights, thus, with Pikachu and Ryo-oki, everyone entered. Meanwhile, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Kari and Hikaru, along with Mokona and Gatomon, were discussing the consequences of the two lovers of Ash fusing together.

"When the process is complete, it will be impossible to part you," Rin warned.

"We're aware of that," Kari responded.

"Okay then," Yuna cheered.

"But, first, can I see Cephiro one more time?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't see why not," Kuriko answered. "I do want to see this Cephiro, myself."

"I will ask one of the servants about making those trips," Rin said. Unaware to the girls, Emma came up.

"Cephiro, you say," she awed. "Well, is it all right if I join."

"Thank you, and yes, you are more than willing to join us."

"All right." Emma managed to open up a portal, where they all entered, while the rest wait for their friends to return.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

While Ash takes care of returning some of the knights, and visiting some new lands, Kazuki and his girls will try to merge Hikaru and Kari. If it works, who do you think she'll look like?


	22. Reunion, Part 2

Chapter 22: Reunion, Part 2

* * *

_TOKYO-3_

Ash, Asuka, Junpei, Lisa, Louie, Melissa, Neo and Sasami came out of the portal, by the front doors of NERV headquarters. Asuka, saddend by the return to where Pete had died, had butterflies rambling around in her stomach. "I know you didn't want to come back here," Ash mumbled to her. "We just want you and Mia to be safe." Asuka nodded, but never changed her expression. They reached an apartment, and the balcony, where Asuka placed a potted flower on the railing, with a cross, along with the name, "PETE."

"I'm sure Pete's watching you, wherever he is now," Sasami murmured.

"Thank you, Sasami," Asuka greeted. Without warning, a blonde man, holding a baby girl with red hair, entered the room. He was surprised to see the group in the apartment.

"Ash, Junpei, Sasami?" he called. Ash heard his name, and turned around. He was shocked to know who it was.

"Pete, is that you?" he wondered. Everyone turned to see the blonde, and knew it was Pete. Asuka, not believing what she was seeing, walked up to Pete, and felt his cheeks. It was really him, alive and well.

"OH MY GOD!" Asuka shrieked, before wrapping her arms around him. "You're alive!" Her happy sounds were a sign that it was real, that Pete was okay. The original knights and Neo gathered to see him and Mia, greeting him as he was swarmed.

"Hey, it's great to see you all," he smirked. "Neo, why the trip?"

"Pete, you're a brother to me," Neo voiced. "How can I not know about how you were?" After a minute to settle down, Pete was curious about the others who came.

"So, are you new knights of Darnell Lunaria?"

"I'm not," Melissa snorted lowly, flashed her head away from the former servant.

"Louie and I have been deemed new knights," Lisa answered. "I'm Lisa...Lisa Fukuyama." The multiple noises had awaken Mia, exposing her button-sized blue eyes, wondering who was talking.

"I think we woke the baby," Junpei hushed. Pete looked down to see the awakened Mia.

"Hey, pumpkin," he whispered. "Did you have a nice nap?" He placed the infant in a baby seat in the couch, so she could see the knights in full. Sasami and Pikachu were the first to approach.

"Hi there, cutie," she giggled. Mia smiled at the two, and giggled as she reached out for the Pokemon.

"Reminds me of Togepi," Ash said. "Too young to know fear. By the way Pete, how did you live through that assult?"

"Hey, I thought I was a goner, myself," Pete reacted. "The last thing I remembered was having that katana go through my neck. When I was awake again, there was Misato and Shinji breathing a sigh of relief. They told me Asuka was captured, and I had hoped for her safe return."

"To survive a stab to your juggilar is pretty rare," Louie mentioned.

"Misato told me, 'another few seconds, and it would've been too late.'" Conversations continued for an hour, about what had occured to bring the knights back to Darnell Lunaria, and what happened to have Louie, Lisa and Hikaru summoned, althogh Pete had no idea who Hikaru was. "I see. So, who was the lucky guy to get Elizabeth's hand?"

"It was the heir to the Nimbukron colony, Jean-Marc," Neo replied. Pete huffed a chuckle, grinning the fact, like he knew it was going to happen.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You mean you knew it was going to be happen?" Asuka volumed in amazement.

"I have been good buds with Jean-Marc. He and I played a lot when King Pandora and King Voltan were alive and visiting each other. I didn't get a chance to meet any of the other princes, despite their kings' visits: Oakard, Magun, and Artis."

"Who?" the knights questioned in unison.

"Gaialell's Oakard, Pacifus's Artis, and Flinter's Magun." An hour later, Pete, Asuka and Mia waived bye to the rest of the knights and Neo, as Neo opened a portal to the elven world, where the knights hoped Celsia, Airi, and Ritsuko would be there to greet them.

"Hey, Asuka," he called. "If you want, you can use your key to travel to any knight's home, like Rin's or Kari's."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asuka cheered, as her comrades entered the portal. "You think Mrs. Ketchum would love Mia?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Pete smirked.

* * *

_CEPHIRO_

Kari, Gatomon, Hikaru, Mokona, Kuriko, Rin, Yuna and Emma exited from the portal, and into a majestic world, with floating mountains and islands, amongst the ever blue midnoon skies. Besides Hikaru, the girls were amazed with the surroundings, even a tall, crystal shaped castle that they were in front of. "Guys, I welcome you to Cephiro," Hikaru introduced.

"Hikaru, this world is gorgeous," Kari volumed.

"I can't believe that this world even exsists," Yuna gleed. Rin, though smiling at the scenery, couldn't help but keep her hand on her katana. That's when she stumbled upon three crosses, which were behind each shallow grave. The crosses had a name, each, reading "ZAGATO," "EMERAUDE," and "EAGLE."

"Hikaru, were these the people who had died?" she questioned, as Hikaru ran over to her.

"Yeah, that's them," Hikaru noted. "When Fuu, Umi and I first came to this world, it was because High Priest Zagato wanted to destroy it, by first imprisoning Princess Emeraude, and letting loose his minions. After we revived the rune-gods, we fought Zagato and defeated him. However, it awakened an evil that Emeraude had in her, thus, we were forced to kill her." The others were rather shunned about the story.

"What about Eagle?" Kari wondered

"When we returned to try to stablize Cephiro, we learned that a new pillar was needed, since Emeraude's death. There were three countries that were vying for that pillar system: Fahren, governed by sister heirs Tatra and Tarta, Chizeta, upheld by little Aska, and Autozam...where Eagle roamed." The girls were surprised with that news. "While trying to protect whatever was left of Cephiro, Eagle broke into the pillar chamber, but I was there to restrain him. For some reason, the pillar spared both of us, as in anyone else, that they wouldn't live. While battling Debonair, Eagle sacrificed his life to save me, the only one fit for the pillar. I made a wish that we would live in a world without a pillar system, thus, what you guys see now."

Kari walked over to Hikaru, saddened by the tale, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry you had to live through so much." After a while, the girls were ready to enter the castle, when familiar voices echoed to...

"Miss Hikaru," one voice called.

"Hikaru," another volumed. The girls peered to see two more girls heading their way. One was a curly blond with glasses and a green schoolgirl outfit, while the other had long, straight, blue hair that matched her uniform. Hikaru recognized both of them.

"Umi," she called back, first to the blue girl. "Fuu! Over here!" Umi and Fuu ran to, and hugged Hikaru, feeling reunited.

"There's my brave little friend," Umi joked. After the three calmed down, Hikaru was ready to speak.

"I thought you guys were busy."

"Oh, Miss Hikaru, we'll never be too busy to see you," Fuu said. Mokona hopped over to join the trio, as did Gatomon, but the bubbly marshmellow leapt into Umi's arms.

"Hey, Mokona," Umi chuckled. That's when Fuu spotted the others.

"Miss Hikaru, who are those girls behind you?" Hikaru noticed Fuu was refering to the girls from where she went.

"While you were busy, I went to another world, and ran into these people," she confessed.

"Why don't we discuss this inside with Master Mage Clef." As they entered inside, the Aoi girls introduced theirselves to Hikaru's other friends, as Kari paced in the back of it all. "Miss Kari, is something the matter?" Snapping her head up to her name, Kari saw Fuu, worried about someone she was just introduced to. She shook her head, denying any problems. "I don't believe you. I know, deep down in my heart, that something is bothering you. It's okay, since I've had my share of difficulties."

"I know I told my big brother that I said goodbye, since I was going to be merging with Hikaru," she admitted. "I'm really worried about Gatomon, though. When I merge, it might be the end for me as a digidestined, and Gatomon will be alone." Fuu placed a hand on the worried brunette.

"I'm sure everything will work out, once Sir Clef hears you." Without warning, another voice cut through the air...

"I think Hikaru has taught you a lot, Fuu," he grinned. The young green-haired man, with scars on his cheek and nose and was wearing a white royal outfit, walked up to the two. Fuu knew who it was.

"Ferio, how are you?"

"Well rested, when I heard your beautiful voice." Fuu blushed at the comment. "So, who's this skinny kid?"

"This is Kari, a friend of Hikaru's that helped defend another world."

"That's really great. So, what's this merge you were talking about?"

"There's someone that will try to merge me and Hikaru, because we both fell in love with a young man," Kari explained. "So, he thought it would be a better idea, over fighting for him." That's when a small flying pixie arrived, happy about the news.

"Are you serious?" she questioned, getting excited.

"Yeah, that's right." Pleased, the pixie flew around, cheering over the detail.

"Yay! I get Lantis! I get Lantis!"

"Primera, calm down," Ferio reasoned. Primera slowed down, and sat on Kari's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just excited that Hikaru has someone to fall for, instead of Lantis."

"Lantis?" Kari questioned. "Isn't that High Priest Zagato's brother."

"Correct, Miss Kari," Fuu replied. "Sir Lantis could be considered the lesser of two evils, if you compared him to Zagato. Now, we shouldn't wait on Master Clef." With a nod from Kari, she and the others headed to the throne room, where the rest were waiting, including a child-like mage with lavender hair above the horn on his forehead.

"I see," he started after Yuna and Emma explained their appearence. "The princess of this world called Darnell Lunaria, has granted Cephiro access to these other worlds that are home to the other knights?"

"That's correct, Master Clef," Emma pointed out.

"Since you are quite a magician," Yuna started, smirking at Clef. " I think that there might be a spot to teach magic to some of my classmates back home."

"Yuna," Rin snapped.

"Speaking of which," Clef began. "This friend of yours, this Kazuki person, is he the one who will be merging Magic Knight Hikaru, and another girl?"

"That's right."

"Do you posses anything that he might be wearing at this time?" Yuna remembered her ring, and presented it to Clef.

"I wanted to be Kazuki's wife, forever and ever." Clef examined the ring, and placed his hand over it. After a few seconds, Clef was smiling.

"He has the talent, not only to merge these girls, but to keep their statuses as both Magic Knight, and digidestined, as well as maintaining balance to these worlds." The girls were cheering about that news, but none more than Gatomon. After an hour more of discussions, the girls were ready to depart, but before that could happen, a young brunette, wearing a green mushroom hat and white magician's robe, tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Ascot, what is it?" she wondered.

"Is it all right if I go and see this Ash fellow?" Ascot asked. Umi heard this, and wanted to know what he was planning.

"You aren't going to test him, are you, Ascot?" she roared.

"That's not it. I want to see who this guy is. Is that okay?"

"Well, I guess so, but if you're going to some weird land, I'll go with you." Ascot sighed, thinking she didn't believe him.

"Umi, maybe he's interested in Ash as much as anyone in this castle," Kuriko hypothesized. The blue-haired Magic Knight thought about Ascot's plans.

"Do you know how we can get to Ash's world?"

"I'll escort you to see a servant who can get you there," Emma acknowledged. "Rin, you can take the rest to see Kazuki."

"Leave that to me," Rin grinned. With the showing of the key, Rin opened a portal to what appeared to be Aoi Academy, before the Aoi girls, Kari and Hikaru entered. Using her magic, Emma opened a portal to Darnell Lunaria, thus she, Umi, and Ascot entered, before both portals closed.

* * *

_MASAKI SHRINE_ (The detail for the Elven World would've been boring, so in short, Junpei has been reunited with Celsia and the rest of them.)

Ash, Pikachu, Neo, Sasami, Ryo-oki, Louie, Melissa, and Lisa were vomited out of the portal, and in front of the staircase leading to the Misaki residence, Sasami's home. "Ready to go?" Ash asked. Sasami nodded before she and Ryo-oki lead the group up the stairs. When they reached the top, Ryo-oki bolted straight to the garden, where a certain blonde was plucking the carrots from the ground. The creature saw the basket of carrots, and dove right into it surprising the blonde.

"Ryo-oki, cut it out," she screamed. Tenchi, who was helping her, heard that name.

"Did I hear Ryo-oki, Mihoshi," he asked as she pulled the creature from the basket. "Sasami..." He ran to the staircase, where Ash and Sasami had made it to the top of it. Tenchi kept running to, and hugged the little angel. "Sasami, you're all right."

"Tenchi," she teared. They cried for a moment as the rest came up to the sight. "I'm sorry, I left without warning. I was taken."

"Sasami, as long as you're back, we shouldn't worry about that. Did Ash rescue you?"

"He did, but not alone." Tenchi stood up, holding Sasami in his arms and still shedding tears of joy.

"Ash, thank you for returning Sasami."

"I'm just happy that I could help out," Ash said.

"When the rest get home, they'll know she's back."

"Ayeka will be more than excited to see her." That's when Neo stepped up.

"Just letting you know," he started. "That Sasami can visit anyone amongst the knights."

"I'll keep it in mind," Sasami smiled. When Neo managed to open the portal, Louie, Lisa and Melissa jumped in first. Ash and Pikachu waived bye to the two, before stepping in theirselves...

* * *

_FOREST OF OHFUN_

...and out of a portal, near a giant red oak tree, in a giant forest. "Well, this is certainly familiar," Louie noticed. That's when Melissa found a goblin, dead, and hanging from a strong limb of the tree.

"I found one of your victims, Louie," she joked.

"So, I take it, that this is Ohfun?" Lisa guessed.

"No, its a forest, half a day away from Ohfun." That's when two women, one who was tall red head, had darkened, amazon-like skin and was carrying a large sheathed sword on her back, and the other, a brunette who was about an inch or two taller than Ash, arrived on the scene. Neo saw them coming.

"We've got company," he announced. Louie and Melissa recognized the women.

"Jeanie," Louie named the tall amazon. "Merrill, what are you doing here?"

"We saw the trail of goblin brutality, and thought we check it out," Merrill pointed out. "Only you could do that kind of damage, Louie."

"Further more, Ila told us about how you were going to see Celecia's rite of passage," Jeanie added. Louie bowed his head in emarrassment.

"I only wanted to go alone," he whined. Ash and Lisa didn't seem too sympathetic about the whole ordeal.

"It's a shame to see a grown man cry over something so benign," Lisa monotoned.

"You said it," Ash agreed. Pikachu added a nod to Lisa's words. That's when Merrill saw the others.

"Did you meet some new friends, Louie?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Louie hummed. "Over there is Ash and Lisa, but they've got other people in mind, not each other." Merrill walked over to, and observed Ash.

"Well, this one's knows when to keep quiet." Then, she saw the Pokemon. "Now, this is a warrior, even if it is a mouse." Pikachu blushed, thinking that the young woman adored it.

"Is the flat chest liking that rat?" WHAM! In offense, Merrill gave Louie a swift roundhouse kick to the face.

"Watch what you say, flat head!" As the two started an arguement, Jeanie decided to see Pikachu for herself.

"I have to agree with Merrill on one thing," she started. "Your mouse could be considered stronger than Louie." Ash was curious about their relationship with Louie and Melissa.

"So, how long have you known Louie?" he questioned.

"Ever since we were interested in adventures, us three ladies were a trio to be reckoned with. Then, came Louie, who had to crash through the roof of the church, and interupted Melissa's ritual."

"From the sound of it, it had to have been nasty."

"Espescally when she was naked." After some debate, they all proceeded to an elven village. Waiting at the village limits was a blonde elf in blue clothing, hoping that a certain someone would make it to her home. Soon enough, Louie and the rest appeared over a small hill. The elf was happy to see Louie and the gang, and ran over to him.

"Louie!" she cheered as she embraced the brute in a hug.

"Celecia, were you waiting for us?" he wondered.

"Only you, silly. I wasn't expecting to see your other friends."

"We were just making sure he got here safely," Melissa lied. "He was so eager to see you perform your rite of passage."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Both blondes giggled, making Louie blush in embarrassment. "Alright, Louie, you ready to go?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Louie said as he joined Celecia entering the village. Melissa turned to Ash, Neo, and Lisa.

"I'm pretty sure, we'll take it from here."

"Understood," Ash nodded. "All that's left is your stop, Lisa, before I return to the Fuschia City Pokemon Center."

"Is that where your home is?" Merrill questioned.

"Home world, not hometown. My home town is Pallet."

"Ah, I get it."

"Is there a chance that we can see you again?" Jeanie asked.

"Of course," Neo bellowed. "However, you'll need Louie's help with the key."

"Why would we need that bufoon's help?" Merrill huffed.

"Other than my power, Louie's key can open to his other friends' places." With a wave, a portal opened, probably to Lisa's home area.

"That's something," Jeanie awed.

"Well, if anything, like you need to know about Ohfun," Merrill chirped. "I can let Louie send Ila over."

"We'll...keep that in mind," Lisa shuddered before she and the other two boys entered the portal, which then closed.

"I gotta tell ya, Ash would be a great disciple to Mylee." Jeanie began to wondered what Merrill meant by what she bellowed.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Because Ash is pure hearted," Melissa replied. "Even if he's the reincarnation of the devil king."

"Are you saying that brat is a revived devil?" Merrill voiced.

"It sounds like an oxymoron," Jeanie exaggerated.

"You'd be surprised...how much strength that child can reveal," Melissa hushed.

* * *

_AOI CAMPUS_

Yuna explained about the situation, with Kari and Hikaru, to Kazuki in classroom 2-A, inside the school. "This Clef said I can be the one to merge these girls, and keep all the worlds in balance?" he questioned the pink-haired fiancée. Kuriko and Rin, in the meantime, were showing Kari and Hikaru around the campus.

"That's right," Yuna answered. "Somehow, he recognized your magical power, and said just that."

"It sounds pretty interesting, but I'm not sure how I'm this equalibriem to these worlds. Plus, the whole merging thing is rather sudden, which includes two girls that you've had time to get comfortable with, and not me." Yuna decided to get more desperate.

"I know Kazuki, but can't you do this? If not for Ash, then for me?"

"I'll try, but I need some time to know how this merge works." That pleased her.

"Thank you, Kazuki, but who can teach you the magic of merging?" Suddenly, Dr. Akai, who was overhearing the conversation, decided to make his appearance.

"So, this merging project is for that raven haired child with the yellow mouse, is it?" he murmured.

"That's right. It's for Ash."

"I thought so. The spell is how Kazuki said it best: taking time." Akai explained how the magic of merging worked, just as the touring girls returned from the guide around.

"We're back," Kuriko hummed. "Dr. Akai, what brings you here?"

"He overheard us talking about merging magic, and decided to give Kazuki a few pointers," Yuna said. Akai walked over to the two girls, Hikaru and Kari, and studied them. After a minute, he turned to the rest, grinning.

"Shikimori, you know what to do," he called out.

"You nervous, Hikaru?" Kari asked.

"Little," Hikaru whispered. "You?"

"Little bit." Kazuki walked over to the two.

"You do realize, that if this works, not even my magical ability will split you apart," he warned. "Do you understand?" Both girls nodded. "All right. Hold your partner's hand. That way, this spell will help with the merge." Responding, both of them held hands firmly. "Perfect." Then, Kazuki placed a hand on each chest. Suddenly, a magic circle emerged from under their feet, before a ball of light cucooned them. Akai and the other girls were worried about the three inside, but intrigued to find out the result.

* * *

_MIZUNO- FUKUYAMA RESIDENCE_

Yukinari was starting to wake up after having a lot of his blood drained by Lisa before she went out through the portal. "Oh man, I feel like a vampire sucked my blood," he groaned. Suddenly, another portal opened up, and Ash, Lisa and Neo exited from it. Lisa recognized the room they were in, because...it was her room.

"Yay, I'm home," she cheered.

"Lisa!"

"Hey, Yukinari, how're you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded."

"Aww, I thought a little rest would help with that." She started to approach Yukinari, much to his fear.

"Lisa, what are you doing? Why are you-"

"It's okay, Yukinari." Finally, she grasped his wrist, and placed on her breast. Poor Yukinari was freaking out.

"No, don't touch me! That allergy...it's flaring up!" Ash was baffled by what the scared young man was screaming about.

"The allergy causes him to scream out tantrums?" he wondered.

"No, my girl rash makes-" he stopped struggling when he opened his eyes, and looked at his free hand, plain skin color. "No rash?"

"See, soulmate," Lisa motioned as she hugged Yukinari. "You're okay." Yukinari was puzzled by the fact that Lisa was on him, and that he was still fine.

"Can it be? Is my girl rash gone?" After a minute paused, he broke the hug and kissed Lisa on the lips. 'This is a dream come true.'

"Whoa, that was fast," Neo spoke. A while later, Yukinari was introduced to Ash and Neo.

"I have to say, it sounds like it was some adventure."

"It was," Ash agreed.

"I was surprised to know how much of a leader Ash was," Lisa bellowed. "You think Kirie'll find Ash okay?"

"Oh, yeah, that note," Yukinari remembered. "Let's go." Neo didn't feel like visiting other places.

"You guys, go ahead," he moaned. "I'm gonna head back to Darnell Lunaria. Ash, you should know how to get back to your home." Ash nodded, before he, Lisa and Yukinari headed out of the posh mansion, and walked over to a nice white duplex.

"This is my home," Yukinari said. Suddenly, out of the house, came a pink-haired teen in a white soccer uniform with blue shorts, who bolted to the three, but mainly...

"Yukinari," she cheered as she hugged him.

"Hey, easy, Miharu. What's with the soccer gear?"

"It's World Cup play. We're watching USA and Italy right now." Ash was surprised to see what Miharu looked like.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've called her Yuna," he whispered.

"You mean that pink-haired person back at the castle?" Lisa gulped.

"Well, yeah. You recognize it, don't you?"

"Just now." Then, a brunette, well-developed teen, in a blue soccer outfit with white shorts, peeked outside.

"Hey, Yukinari," she called. "Where've you been? I saw your note."

"I was helping Lisa with some of her errands," Yukinari answered. "And check this out...Lisa." Lisa knew Yukinari's plan, and wrapped her arms around him. The brunette wasn't clear what his intentions were. "See, no girl rash."

"What?!" She bolted over to Yukinari, and grabbed his arm, yanking him away. Suddenly, spots began showing up on the arm, and face.

"Guess I'm not fully availlable, Kirie." Kirie sighed, feeling rejected. That's when she saw Ash and approached him.

"Are you a friend of Lisa?"

"More of a partner, in a wild place," he corrected. "The name's Ash, and..." Pikachu decided to leap from his shoulder to her arms. "That's Pikachu, my Pokemon." It saluted Kirie, surprising her.

"Well, this little creature's got spunk. Did you raise it?"

"Sure did." Ash took a deep breath, alerting Lisa.

"You wanna head for home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wish I had some time to spend, but I got a journey to resume." Kirie saw something else.

"You're probably tired," she noticed. "Why don't you come in for a bit." Miharu thought it was a good idea as well.

"I think I can whip up something to perk up your strength," she offered.

"Miharu is a good cook," Yukinari assured. Ash agreed and went inside with the rest, where an orange-haired child and a dark violet-haired teen were watching soccer. "The child over on the couch is Tomo, who claims to be mature for her age, and the other is Koyomi, but somewhat like me, she's afraid of men, so don't try to make an impression," Yukinari advised. The game, that was on TV, then showed someone getting a red card.

"Who got ejected?" Tomo wondered in surprise. That's when the name came up. "De Rossi of Italy? What for?" After the shot of the player in blue, who was given the red card, they showed a man in white, being treated for an injury, because of the blood coming from his head.

"What happened to McBride?" Kirie volumed. The TV replay revealed the incident. "De Rossi elbowed McBride in the face."

"That has to hurt," Ash squinted. While Ash sat and watched the game, Miharu squirted herself into the kitchen and started to cook a meal. Hours went by, which included a meal, and introductions abound. Koyomi, as predicted, didn't feel too comfortable with Ash, but Tomo was a different story, excited about Ash's tales of him and his travels.

"Wow, you must be a great trainer, then," Miharu complimented.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Tomo wants to hear that story about your victory over your rival, again," Tomo cheered.

"That'll be your bedtime story, Tomo," Yukinari grinned. "But, what I wanna know is why you were with Lisa when you came out of the portal?"

"Well, soulmate, that key we found, actually was an indication that I was destined to be a knight of Darnell Lunaria," Lisa answered for Ash. "One thing's for sure, if you get into a fight with Ash, he'll really give you trouble."

"Well, he is a strong trainer, so why should I be surprised?" Kirie shrugged.

"He's like Yukinari, because he manages to get some ladies without trying, although the four who were in love with you shared several relationships compared to the princess's delimma."

"What are you getting at, knightmate?" Ash questioned.

"Misty, Rin, Kari and Hikaru were the four female versions of Akito, Will, Jean-Marc and Luther."

"Can you...clarify what you mean by that?" Koyomi asked.

"Gladly. Akito was the water prince of Pacifus, and your friend Misty is a Gym Leader with water Pokemon. Jean-Marc ruled Nimbukron in the sky, and Kari had that angel Digimon with her. Luther took that volcanic land, Flinter, and Hikaru's magic was fire. Will resided in the forest, and trees, so that would be considered earth, and Rin was always on the ground. That's the best I could come up with." Ash understood it, and felt like he was in Elizabeth's shoes during the time in Darnell Lunaria. Night fell for everyone to sleep, and the next day, after breakfast, Ash was ready to depart.

"Is there a way Tomo can meet you and your friends?" Tomo asked.

"Lisa can help with that," he replied. Lisa walked up, hand forwarded.

"Ash, we may not be for each other," she stated. "But, we can be friends, even if it's not knight related, right?" Ash smiled, and clutched her hand, shaking it.

"Right." With a wave of his key, the portal opened. "I'd like to see you in my world, some day, and check it out." Yukinari and the girls watched as Ash and Pikachu entered the portal, before it closed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash returns home, but into the crosshairs of Team Rocket, but he'll be bailed out by some unexpected help. Who'll be there to save the revived devil king?


	23. The Second Squad?

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Trust." Linkin Park does.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Second Squad?

* * *

Misty, Max, and May were waiting patiently for Ash to return to the Pokemon World, after they were helped back to the Fuschia City Pokemon Center by some of the other servants. After a minute passed, May was showing impatience. "How long does he need to take to return his fellow knights back home?!" she roared.

"May, calm down," Max muttered. "I know he needs to get back here, but it's not like he can get everyone back in a day."

"Max is right," Misty backed up. "Getting everyone back to their worlds takes time, and considering that merging with Kari and Hikaru, Ash would be curious to know how it went." Suddenly, a portal bursted open from outside of the center, causing everyone, who were inside, to run to it.

"I think he's back," May guessed. The portal vomited Ash and Pikachu, and they landed softly to the earth of their world.

"Good call, May," Joy, who also saw and ran to the portal, now closing up, complimented.

"Hey, guys," Ash greeted. "Been waiting long?"

"She has," Misty pointed out to May. "So, now that you're back, you ready to go?"

"You bet, Misty." With that, they headed away from the Pokemon center and on a trail, leading through an open field. "Misty, I'm sorry about what happened recently. I must've been a real coward." Misty huffed a soft chuckle, and patted Ash on the shoulder.

"I know you've been stressed about that Drakvy ordeal. Geez, when I saw you after you came back, you were really ghostly white, like you saw a..." Ash started to wonder why she froze her statement.

"Is something going on that you're not telling me?"

"No, not that. I just didn't feel like saying that word."

"You mean ghost, right?" Misty slowly nodded. "Well, after I was comforted by Kari and Hikaru, I saw Drakvy, and we came to terms."

"I'm...glad you did." Max was curious about Ash and Drakvy's relationship.

"Is there a possibility that you can transform into that so-called devil king?" he asked.

"You serious about that question, Max?" Ash wondered.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was wondering, in case of Team Rocket attacking us."

"Which ones, Jessie and James or Cassidy and Butch?" Suddenly, they came across a split in the road. "Okay...which way to go?" Max pulled out a mapping device, and saw two stadium markers, one on each path split.

"Isn't there a Pokemon Contest over on that path?" Misty asked as she pointed to the right path.

"That's right, over in Gardenia City," May remembered.

"That makes this path over to the Battle Palace in HopHopHop Town," Ash theroized. That's when Maystarted to walk to the right path. She, then, turned to Ash, Max and Misty.

"I think right now, we should spilt up and go to our destinations," she said. "Max and I will go to Gardenia. You two can head over to HopHopHop town."

"But, May," Ash started to plea. "Why should we split up?"

"Yeah, May," Misty added. "What's the deal with separating, now?"

"I wanted you two to have some time alone," May offered. "That way, you can discuss this whole love ordeal, all right?" Ash and Misty glanced at each other. "Don't worry. After we get done with what we got, we'll see each other in no time."

"Okay, May."

"I guess we'll see you around," Ash murmured. With that, Max and May journeyed down the right path. Suddenly, Misty's cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Misty, here...I'm on my way, Daisy...I'll see you, soon." She turned the phone off. "I'm sorry, Ash, I gotta help my sisters back home."

"All right. You take care." With that, Misty started her way back home, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone, and to journey down the left path.

* * *

**I don't know who to trust...no surprise;  
(Everyone feels so far away from me.)  
Having thoughts after dusk...and the lies.  
(Trying not to freak, but I'm so tired of this deceit.  
Evey time I try to get myself get back up on my feet;  
All I ever think about is this;  
All the tiring time between, and how;  
Trying to put my trust in you;  
Takes so much out of me.)**

**Take everything from the inside;  
****And throw it all away;  
****'Cause I swear for the last time;  
I will trust myself with you.**

**Tension is building inside...steadily;  
(Everyone feels so far away from me.)  
Having thoughts forcing their way...out of me.  
(Trying not to freak, but I'm so tired of this deceit.  
Evey time I try to get myself get back up on my feet;  
All I ever think about is this;  
All the tiring time between, and how;  
Trying to put my trust in you;  
Takes so much out of me.)**

**Take everything from the inside;  
****And throw it all away;  
****'Cause I swear for the last time;  
I will trust myself with you!**

**I won't waste myself on You!  
You!  
You!  
You!  
Waste myself with You!  
****You!  
You!  
You!**

**I'll take everything from the inside;  
****And throw it all away;  
****'Cause I swear for the last time;  
I will trust myself with you.**

**Everything from the inside;  
****And throw it all away;  
****'Cause I swear for the last time;  
I will trust myself with you!  
You!  
You!

* * *

**After a while of walking, Ash and Pikachu decided to rest and fish by a nearby pond. Ash was still feeling deserted, even though May promised that she and Max would rejoin them. ("You know they'll be back,") Pikachu reassured.

"I know, Pikachu. I just wish it wasn't so sudden."

("Same here.") A moment of silence weighed on the two. ("Other than the girls who love you, who would you want with you on your walk?")

"Good question." Ash thought about the question for a minute. "I guess Yolei for starters. Probably, even Winry."

("Okay, what about men?")

"Would you believe me if I told you...Tenchi's grandpa."

("I would.")

"You know I'm kidding. I mean Kazuki."

(Oh, the one merging Kari and Hikaru, right?") Ash nodded. Suddenly...

"There you are, little twerp!" sounded Jessie, from inside a Giant Machoke mech that was causing destruction to surrounding trees, and causing Ash and Pikachu to look. "Prepare for trouble, now you're alone."

"Make it double, cause our ideas have grown," James added, also in the mech.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"You need more than a concussion to forget us, three," Meowth mocked.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James added.

"Jessie."

"James."

"...And Meowth are the names," Meowth introduced.

"Whenever there's peace in the universe," Jessie bellowed.

"Team Rocket..," James introduced.

"Will be there..," Meowth wrapped it up. Finally, in unison... "To make everything worse!" Obviously annoyed, Ash was a bit ticked.

"You guys know when to make an upset boy more miserable," he growled.

"I'm so sorry," Jessie hummed sarcastically. "But if I want to give you sympathy, get real."

"We're getting Pikachu," Meowth bellowed as an arm of the mech reached out for Pikachu, but Ash grabbed it before he dove inside, avoiding the arm. After retracting the arm, Team Rocket was ready to strike, when a portal opened up.

"Don't tell me," Ash started to guess. That's when Umi and Ascot exited the portal. "Who...are you?" Umi and Ascot looked around at the enviornment.

"So, this is where this Ash lives," Umi stated. Ash ran over to them.

"That Ash would be me." Umi started to observe Ash.

"Wow, Hikaru was right. You do look a lot like Lantis."

"Wait, you know Hikaru?"

"That's right. I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, and this is Ascot. We're both friends of Hikaru." Relieved, Ash smiled, knowing that these two were friendly, and shook their hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same with you, too," Ascot said. "And I take it that's your creature on your shoulder?"

"Yep. This is Pikachu." Pikachu bowed, introducing itself.

"I think Primera might be jelous of Ash," Umi hypothesized.

"Who's Primera?" Team Rocket felt ignored.

"Hello, there," Jessie yelled. "I see that you're gawking at that rodent, but there's also the matter of us, if you've forgotten."

"Forget?" Umi sneered. "I don't think I've met you, you old hag." That got Jessie burning mad

"Old...hag!!! Oh, that's it! You are going to pay for that 'old hag' bit!" She triggered a button, which brought out what appeared to be barrels of shotguns from the chest of the mech. Then, several needles fired out of the barrels at the group. Umi knew what to do.

"Sapphire Whirlwind!" Umi fired a blue blast of wind, knocking down the needles.

"That was impressive," James awed.

"You said it," Meowth agreed.

"I'll show that blue-haired brat that calling me an old-hag is the last thing anyone does!" Jessie screamed. Out of the mouth, thanks to another button, shot a few fireballs.

"Water Dragon," Umi called out. A dragon, created out of water, charged at the fireballs, and snuffed them.

"That looked like a Hydro Pump attacked," Ash muttered. Unaware to anyone, another portal opened up.

"I'll show you," Jessie growled loudly. "Rocket Punch!" One of the mech's arms fired out at the group. Before the arm reached its target, someone punched the arm, causing it to explode. "Now what?" Out of the smoke...was Alex Louis Armstrong, in full uniform. Unscathed, Armstrong straightened out and stared at the mech.

"Armstrong, it's nice to see you." Umi and Ascot were interested to know about Armstrong.

"Who is he?" Ascot asked.

"That's the Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Alexander Louis Armstrong, but we call him Armstrong to be simple." Team Rocket got a little frightened by the new arrival.

"He took out that giant arm with one punch," Meowth shuddered.

"I'm scared," James whined.

"Yeah, that's I call a strong arm," Jessie hummed, calming down.

"So, what's with this machine, Ketchum?" Armstrong questioned.

"That would be Team Rocket, who've been after Pikachu," explained Ash. "They've been after it since I started my journey."

"I see. Well, what about those two?" Armstrong pointed to Umi and Ascot.

"I just met them a few minutes ago, and they seem to be on our side." Yet another portal appeared. "Now who?" Low and behold, it was Sango, in her demon hunter wardrobe. James became more frightened, but interested about the situation.

"How many more people are coming?" he shiveringly asked. Sango was courious, herself about the whole gathering.

"Is there a party going on?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Apparently, it looks like it, Sango," Ash huffed. Team Rocket decided to charge at the group.

"Try and stop us, now, twerps," Jessie, in a manic state, called. Ascot wanted to try his luck.

"Beast, I summon thee!" he called out. A magic circle emerged, and out came a large griffon-like creature. With one powerful palm thrust, the mech was ripped in half, destroying the machine, and spilling the Rockets to the ground. "Great work, Griffore." Griffore acknowledged Ascot's confident words, before going back into the magic circle. Team Rocket got up, and Jessie armed herself with a bazooka.

"We're not done, yet," she hollared. She aimed. Sango decided to act for herself, with her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu," she yelled as she threw her weapon. It whizzed by everyone, and sliced the bazooka in half, and exploded. Once the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was covered in, what appeared to be, gun powder. Meowth, scared out of his nine lives, started to retreat.

"I take it this major group means business," it shuddered. Unaware to Meowth, Gatomon was right behind its counterpart, until he backed into her gauntlet.

"You got that right," she purred. That's when she laid a vicious right cross, and sent Meowth back to the stunned group. Out of one more portal...was Washu, walking past the group.

"How about that," she sneered. "A growing group of Ash's friends, and a couple of losers who didn't know when to quit. Pathetic." Ash found Gatomon's and Washu's entrances rather amusing.

"This must be some sort of surprise, that you're all visiting me," he awed. Washu was winding up a doll, and letting it waddle its way to Team Rocket.

"Just because I'm a 700-year old scientist, doesn't mean I can't have any fun." Umi was surprised to hear of Washu's age.

"You're 700 years old?" she echoed. "I don't believe you, you don't look any older than me."

"So, I was trapped in suspended animation for some 100's of years, what's the point of arguing?" When the doll stopped by Team Rocket...KABOOM! Team Rocket went flying.

"I think we were outnumbered," James complained.

"We were, but Jessie here insisted on that target," Meowth agreed.

"We will succeed in getting Pikachu, even if my career depends on it," Jessie promised.

"Funny that you mention career, and not our lives," James pointed out.

"You said it," Meowth acknowledged. "I don't know how many lives I have left, but that attitude of yours'll be the end of me." And, in unison, they volumed, "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off, again." They flew out of sight. Ash was happy, once more, to see them leave.

"They'll never learn," Ash grinned. He, then, turned to the group. "So, Armstrong, Sango, Washu, Gatomon, and Umi and Ascot, you all came to visit me?"

"Of course, Ash," Sango noted. "Koga said you've had some difficulties back in that world you two went to." That's when she peered over to Armstrong, only to sweat drop. "Of course, with the exceptions of Al, and the others. I mean, the fact that you turned into some sort of demon to help defeat an enemy. That's what he told me and Miroku after he and the rest came back."

"Alphonse said he was there when you transformed into what this girl said," Armstrong added. Washu thought Ash was being pressured by blame.

"Okay, you two, ease up on him," she motioned. "How can you accuse this young kid of being some demon? Did he protect somebody? Anybody?" Armstrong and Sango looked to each other, thinking of an answer, when Umi stepped up.

"He protected Kari and Hikaru, and killed some evil person named X," she explained. Hearing the detail Washu turned to Ash.

"Is this true?" That's when Ash rose his hand, which had a dark, swirling aura covering the arm. Everyone jumped back, fearing the worse. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"What the hell are you, Ash?" Sango growled, clutching her boomerang. Ash sighed, knowing that they wanted the truth.

"To be honest, I'm the reincarnation of Drakvy, a legendary devil king in Darnell Lunaria," he spoke lowly as the aura returned to his arm. Sango started loosen her grip on the boomerang, but wasn't sure if she wanted to attack Ash. "I became that when Hikaru was in danger, and that three of the four princes, who were in the running for the princess's hand in marriage, were slained. I used this power to beat X, but in the process, I lost my mind, and blacked out. When I came around, it was after a nightmare, when I thought I was going to die by the hands of my friends...and him. I was later told that Kari and Hikaru entered my transformed body and pulled me out of there, and was escorted back to the castle by something called Rayearth."

Umi knew what he was talking about. "That's Hikaru's Rune-God," she voiced.

"A Rune-God?" Gatomon wondered.

"Hikaru, Fuu and Umi each have a Rune-God, guardians of Cephiro and the magic knights," Ascot clarified. "Like Umi said, Rayearth is Hikaru's Rune-God. Umi's Rune-God is Celeste, which protects the waters, and Fuu's Rune-God is Windam, the sky guardian."

"I see," Ash huffed. "Anyway, I don't know why I was the one to carry his power. Maybe the next time Team Rocket tries to take Pikachu, I think Drakvy's strength might destroy them. I don't know if I want to use his power to protect Pikachu." Sango walked over, and hugged Ash, trying to comfort him.

"I know you're a good person," she muttered. "You posess a gift, and that you don't want to use it for the wrong reason." Umi and Armstrong, also, stepped up and placed a hand on a shoulder.

"With that in you, you've got Roy's strength," Armstrong started. "But your heart is your own."

"You've got the fire to fight," Umi began. "But you've got the head to keep your cool."

"Thanks, everyone," Ash cried. After a while, Sango broke away from the hug, just as a Vulpix was arriving on the scene. Sango was the first to spot it.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked. Ash looked down to see Vulpix.

("Good afternoon, Ash,") it greeted.

"It's Brock's Vulpix," he answered. "I take it Brock and Suzie must be close by."

"More friends on the way, I see," Washu grinned. On cue, Brock and Suzie arrived on the area, and saw...

"Ash," Brock called.

"There you guys are," Ash cheered. "How's the couple doing?"

"Just fine." That's when the newcomers got a look at the new people.

"Ash, what's with these people?" Suzie questioned.

"Friends of the people you met a year ago," Ash responded. "We have Al's friend, Maj. Armstrong; Koga's friend, Sango; and Sasami's friend, Washu. The others are Umi and Ascot, who's friend is with Rin's pals as we speak." Everyone managed to introduce theirselves, much to Ash's akward surprise, because Brock wasn't going crazy over Sango, Umi or Washu. "Don't tell me Suzie's got you strapped down when it comes to ladies."

"No, I strapped myself," Brock admitted. "When we got married, my femme searching was over. However, if I do have a son..." He was starting to shut up, when Suzie tugged on his earlobe.

"...He will be a model breeder, not a girl seeker," she growled. Everyone else had a chuckle, when a red stone fell out of one of Washu's pocket. She responded to it, right away.

"Oh, yeah, this stone," she noted, before showing it to Armstrong. "Can you give this to Al, when you get back over to him?" Armstrong was surprised about the stone.

"This looks like the Philosopher's Stone," he named. "How many lives did you sacrifice?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I sacrifice anyone, even Lord Tenchi?"

"Then, this could be considered an imitation stone. Sacrifices are needed to create the Philosopher's stone, thus, the practice of this alchemy is criminal."

"How many sacrifices are needed to create one?" Ash wondered.

"A precise number hasn't been accumlated, as of yet. With the Philosopher's Stone, the law of alchemy is thrown aside, and thus, anything, including reviving lost souls, becomes possible. However, with an imitation, it could only hold a few transmutations. Extensive use could bring terrible consequences."

"That's sounds dangerous," Umi studdered, though she didn't understand transmutations. Ash thought Ed and Al could use what Washu did.

"Washu, do you still have the formula to create that stone?" he asked.

"It's a good thing I kept these notes," Washu hummed, as she pulled a folder from the back of her jacket. "You gotta love my invention: the jacket-back pocket." Armstrong was handed the folder, and examined the contents.

"I'll allow Col. Mustang to see this, after he returns from his honeymoon," he planned.

"Col. Mustang?" Suzie repeated in question. "Is he your boss?"

"Not really a boss, more of a great friend that I've tagged along with for a long time." Suzie understood what Armstrong meant.

"So, who's the bride for him?" Umi asked. Armstrong pulled a picture out of his uniform pocket. It was...

"This is Lt. Elza Hawkeye, Col. Mustang's right hand woman, and a hell of a crack shot. She's an arms specialist amongst the State."

"Now that's a woman," Ascot awed. Umi took offense to it.

"Are you saying I'm nothing?" she growled. Ascot needed to defend himself."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, then, what do you mean?" Gatomon and Pikachu decided to play peacemakers and pull them from each other.

"Okay, back it up, you two," the Digicat tried to reason.

("This isn't a place to fight,") Pikachu added. Ash sighed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Brock?" he bellowed.

"Oh, yeah," Brock chuckled.

"Well, I think that it was nice to see you again, Ash," Washu said. "I know that you can send us back to our worlds."

"You don't need to say another word," Ash said, as he pulled out his key. Suddenly, the key opened several portals, back to each one's homes. "It was wonderful to see you, again, and thank you for saving me and Pikachu from Team Rocket." They all nodded. Armstrong, Umi, Ascot, and Washu entered their respective portals, but Sango didn't feel like going back home, yet.

"Ash, I don't know if it's a bother," she studdered as she turned to Ash, Brock, and Suzie. "But, is it all right if I tag along with you?" Caught off-guard, Ash hesitated to reply. "I know Koga had a chance to see this land, and I was pretty interested to see it for myself. Plus, I wanted some time away from that lectorous monk."

"Oh, I see. I guess it shouldn't hurt."

"Thanks, Ash." With that, Sango, Ash, Brock and Suzie proceeded to HopHopHop Town.

* * *

_AOI CAMPUS_

The glowing had proceeded for a long time for the merging to occur. Then, out of the glowing cucoon was Kazuki, weak from performing a powerful spell. "I did my part," he coughed. The cucoon of light dimmed, and out came...a giant egg, with pink, red flames and white stripes covering it. The girls' jaws dropped, thinking that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Merging Kari and Hikaru..." Yuna started.

"...Managed to produce..." Rin continued.

"...A giant egg?" Kuriko finished in question.

"Dr. Akai, is this the result of a merge?" Kazuki questioned, fearing that he may have killed the two.

"Precisley," Akai smirked. "It means the merging is still in the process. This is called a Blender Egg."

"A Blender Egg?" Kuriko repeated in confusion.

"A Blender Egg is like the stage when a caterpillar grows into a butterfly."

"Like a cucoon, right?" Yuna guessed.

"Correct. However, it needs a human touch to end that process. The catch is the process needs at least a month to fully complete the merge. Should it be opened before then, the results are tragic." More scared, the girls flick heads over to Akai.

"You mean, you've seen it before?" Rin volumed.

"15 times, as a matter of fact." Kazuki sweat dropped, believing the doctor.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" he muttered.

"Now all we need to do is bring it over to his household and establish a barrier," Rin pondered. "Yuna, do you have any magic that could carry this over to Pallet Town?"

"My anti-gravity carrier magic, yes," Yuna remembered. "But, how can we get over to that city you mentioned?" That's when Rin pulled out her key. "Oh, yeah, you can get us there without much effort."

"I only hope Shino doesn't come in here and try to destroy it," Kazuki feared.

"Don't worry, Shikimori," Akai comforted. "She's away on business, and won't be back for a week. That way, we can rest up for delivery." After Kuriko and Akai created a barrier to protect the Blender Egg, the room was emptied, with Kari and Hikaru merging together. While the merging would take a month, the delivery will occur tomorrow.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. X Returns

A/N: I do apologize for not updating sooner than expected. My computer had crashed recently, which postponed my chances to update and continue my story. Keep in mind, unlike my brother, James of Gales, I didn't suffer from writer's block.

Correction: The song in the last chapter was "From the Inside," not "Trust," but it was still done by Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 24: The Return of X

* * *

Ash, Brock, Suzie, Gatomon and Sango were arriving at a large city, with large skyscrapers and remains of what appeared to be posters from before, and a sign that read "WELCOME TO HOPHOPHOP TOWN." Ash recognized those remains. "Doesn't this sight look familiar to you, Brock?" he questioned.

"Come to think of it, it does," Brock replied. The girls were wondering what they were addressing.

"Ash, Brock," Suzie called. "What are you two talking about?"

"Long ago, we and Misty came to this town on our way to Saffron City. When we arrived, we got news about children gone missing for some reason. The three of us launched ourselves into this investigation, and found the kids by a make-shift pond on the roof of one of the skyscrapers, behaving like Pokemon. It turned out that a pretty powerful Hypno's psychic abilities got out of control, from a party held near that pond, and lured the kids there. Thanks to a well-placed Drowzee, we were able to restore the kids' minds. It was also the place where Misty captured her Psyduck." Suzie had a strong feeling about what had occured.

"Are you saying the children of the town suffered Pokemoncitis?"

"Indeed. Thankfully, the effects were temporary." Suzie smiled at the information. That's when Ash noticed Sango's suspicious behavior. Sango kept her hand gripped on the Hiraikotsu, like she was expecting a demon to pop out from one of the tall buildings.

"Sango, I understand if it's your first time in a city like this," he tried to reason. "Trust me when I say this: no demon is going to pop out and attack." Sango started to loosen her grip, but kept her hand nearby, a sign that Ash's words weren't sinking in well.

"I'm just...worried about you and that...thing you have in you," Sango moaned. "The last thing I want to do is-" she stopped when Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Just relax." When she nodded, and moved her hand away from her weapon, they headed into town with the rest.

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Prof. Oak was in his living room, looking over some data from observing the Pokemon at his ranch. In the kitchen, Delia was making lunch for Oak. Today's menu: Kielbasa with parsley red potatoes, crescent rolls, mixed vegetables, and milk. "I swear Professor," she huffed as she brought the food to him. "The way you keep your face glued to that data, it's like I need to make every meal for you."

"Well, I'm sorry, Delia," Oak responded. "But everyday, I find new and interesting facts about the Pokemon, in which I cannot ignore."

"I understand that, but I'm rather concerned about your health. If you don't keep that up, how'll you help Ash and Gary?" Oak sighed, knowing that she had a point.

"I suppose you're right." That's when they peered over at Tracy, mulling over a sketch of Pikachu, Gatomon, Kilala, and Ryo-oki. "I believe Tracy's been under the weather."

"Looks like it. I think he misses those animals in that drawing." Hearing their guesses, Tracy lifted his head, before shaking it in denial.

"More than the creatures, Mrs. Ketchum," he answered. "I miss Al and Junpei, and even Rin." Delia and Oak understood Tracy's sadness, wishing that they could do something to help him.

"If I could contact Ash," Oak pondered. "I'm sure he would find a way to summon his other friends." Delia nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a sound of thuds echoed from the lab upstairs, getting everyone's attention. "Don't tell me the Tauros know how to fly." The three bolted up to the lab, where...

"Hello, Professor," Asuka cheerfully greeted. The sight of the Eva pilot brightened Tracy's spirits, causing him to smile and jolt over to her.

"Asuka, I thought I'd never see you again," he cried. Delia and Oak also approached, as Pete, holding the little Mia in his arms, stood by to let Asuka be greeted, until Delia saw them.

"Asuka, who's that?" she addressed. Asuka looked, and signaled Pete to join the group.

"This is my fiancé, Pete," Asuka introduced. "And my baby girl, Mia. She's two and a half months old." Delia awed at the sight of the infant, as Mia stared blankly back.

"Is it all right if I hold her?" Pete ablidged, and handed Mia over to Delia. The mother of the famed trainer/knight giggled at Mia's attempt at reaching her head. "Reminds me of Ash when he was this little." Tracy was amused about the sight of the Eva pilot, the former servant of the royal Pandora family, and their little bundle of joy.

"Well, it's a start," he motioned.

"What do you mean, Tracy?" Pete wondered.

"I was wondering about the other people who were with Ash, a year ago." Pete chuckled, knowing about the other original knights.

"I've been wondering how Kari and Rin are doing, myself."

"You know those two?" Oak questioned.

"Pete was a servant for a royal family in that faraway land Ash and I went to," Asuka reviewed. "As well as the others. He pretty much knows them by heart." That's when she remembered seeing one other member, thus, she turned to Pete. "Oh, that's right. You didn't get a chance to meet Hikaru." Before Oak, Delia, or Tracy could question what Asuka had named, a flash of light shot through the window, temporarily blinding the people inside. Once the light dimmed, they all looked outside, where a portal had emerged on a hill, in the ranch. That's when Rin and Kazuki exited the portal, with Rin checking out the area, and Kazuki turning back to the portal.

"Okay, back it up, nice and easy," he commanded over the portal, as Yuna, on a trolley, held the Blender Egg up with the anti-gravity magic, as she was wheeled through by Kuriko and Yamase.

"Thanks for helping us, Yamase," Yuna chirped. When the trolley rested, she carefully rolled the egg off and rested it at the foot of the hill, which had a well-made divot for large, round objects, like the Blender Egg. Yuna wiped her forehead, and smiled, knowing she did her part. "Great work, everyone." Still in the upstairs lab, the people, there, were at a lost for words, because of that egg.

"Talk about new studies in cholesterol," Pete joked. Everyone ran out of the house, into the ranch, where Rin spotted them, as well as Asuka sighting her.

"Rinny!" she called. Kazuki, Kuriko and Yuna saw the approaching group, as Rin started to smile at Asuka's cheery sound.

"I thought I wouldn't hear that ever again," Rin murmured. That's when she saw Pete, alive. "I guess that's why Soryu's happy." When the rest arrived, Pete was the first to recognize the swordswoman.

"Rin Kamishiro, it's wonderful to see you, again," he greeted.

"From what Asuka told us before, you had suffered a terrible fate. How did you survive?"

"This man apparently doesn't know the word, 'DEATH,'" Asuka answered. "That, or maybe the strength of being with Mia is what kept him going."

"I would put my money on the ladder," Oak pondered to himself. Tracy overheard that.

"Stay on the ground, Professor," he moaned. Rin was curious about the baby, as Asuka and Pete were about Rin's friends.

"So, Rin," Pete started. "Can you introduce me to your friends?" When Rin nodded, Kazuki was the first to approach as Delia, still holding Mia, got to Pete's side.

"Hi. My name is Kazuki Shikimori, Rin's only male friend before Ash," Kazuki said as he shook Pete's hand. Yamase, Yuna, and Kuriko also stepped up. "Over there is Kuriko Kazetsubaki, Chihaya Yamase and my fiancée, Yuna Miyama." The girls greeted theirselves to everyone else, as they also got a look at Mia, and made cute comments about her. Pete's attention was more focused on the Blender Egg.

"So, Kazuki, what's with this egg? You planning on a world record omlette?"

"Actually, this Blender Egg has a couple of the knights in it that are in the cucoon stage of the merging. Can you guess who's in there?"

"I could think of Kari, but that's it."

"...And you're right. The other one is Hikaru."

"I've heard that name a couple of times, but I wish I had information."

"Tell me about it. When I heard Ash's plan from Yuna, it was rather immediate."

"Gotcha." Suddenly, a bad vibe caught Pete's attention, thus, he turned to the east, where he felt it. That feeling was shaking his nerves in fear. 'That power. He's back.' That got Yamase's and Oak's attentions.

"Pete, you sense something?" she wondered.

"Yeah. Big trouble." Pete's nerves were a sure sign that the vibes contained a power he was familiar with.

"What's going on?" Oak asked.

"Professor, do you know where Ash is?"

"Last I checked, he was on his way to HopHopHop Town."

"Hop...Hop...Hop town?" the girls repeated in curiousity. That's when Rin started feeling the same vibe, and could tell right away who it was.

'I thought Ash killed him,' she minded. 'Wait a minute...something about X is different. Like X isn't human.' Knowing the urgency, she turned to Yuna and Kuriko. "Yuna, Kuriko, I need a ride!"

"A ride?" Kuriko wondered.

"Ash is in tremendous danger, and I think we need to help out." Pete wanted to help out.

"Let me come along," he bellowed.

"No, you need to stay here."

"Knight Rin, I was told by Asuka about Ash being the reincarnation of Drakvy, the devil king who was killed by the kings of Darnell Lunaria by my ruined village. The truth is, Drakvy wasn't responsible for destructions and murders that caused King Pandora to kill him." Asuka and the Aoi girls were shocked about the new news.

"Are you implying that the feeling we had..?"

"That's who caused the destructions, and slain my family. Scary enough, he was Drakvy's vizier, who turned on him."

"That's awful," Tracy muttered at the tone of Pete's hatred.

"As a matter of fact, when he tried to kill me in front of Asuka, Shinji and Mia, it was the second time we met."

"Second time?" Kuriko questioned.

"I think I understand," Delia moaned. Everyone turned to her, surprised. "You were the only survivor in those massacres that this X did, and he wants you gone to make things perfect for him, before he continues his rampage. Knowing that you lived twice through his deadly attacks, he would be overwhelmed with anger."

"More that enough reason to confront this demon," Pete bellowed lowly.

"Is it all right if I ask who X really is?" Kuriko asked.

"X? I'm refering to the demon."

"Sorry."

"Let me come along. I can give you the details, there." The Aoi girls nodded. "Kazuki, Asuka, you stay here. I have a feeling that this might get dangerous."

"Then why do you want to go?" Asuka cried, showing how worried she was with her fiancé.

"He wants to see me dead. I want to see him pay for my families' fates: my parents murders, putting your life in danger, and almost making our daughter an orphan."

"Very well," Rin agreed. "But first...BULBASAUR!" Ash's Bulbasaur scampered to Rin's called, as did another Bulbasaur with a heart mark on its forehead. Rin was rather surprised to see two Bulbasaurs on the scene, but the one with the heart mark saw the swordswoman, and told the other that it was the original's business before walking off.

"May's Bulbasaur knew it wasn't familiar with any of you," Oak hypothesized.

"Thanks for clarifying that, Professor," Kazuki moaned. Rin knelt down to Bulbasaur.

"See that?" she motioned to the Blender Egg.

("You think you can get an even bigger egg?") Bulbasaur joked.

"Inside the egg is a special surprise for Ash."

("It's for Ash? What's in the shell?")

"Only time will come. Do you think you can hire any Pokemon to guard the egg for when Ash returns?"

("Leave it to me.") The positive attitude gave Rin a reason to smile.

* * *

Back at HopHopHop Town, the group was exiting the Pokemon Center, after Ash, Suzie and Brock had their Pokemon checked. "Geez, if you hadn't come up with that back support story, Officer Jenny would've confiscated that boomerang of yours," Suzie gloated.

"I had to think of something," Sango pleaded her case. "I wasn't going to tell her I was a demon hunter, and that no demons exsist here."

"All in all, they would've thought you were here to illegally hunt Pokemon with that," Brock guessed.

"The only thing true with that, is that she likes that weapon," Ash pointed out.

"I had Hiraikotsu ever since it was forged out of the first demon I killed," Sango reviewed. "And believe me, it was no easy feat."

"You and Hiraikotsu must've come a long way." As they continued along the roads, a familiar voice cut through the air.

"There you are, devil king," sounded the thought-to-be-dead X. Ash heard him, and became white with fright. He turned to X and saw him like he was before he and the knights fought him.

"I was told that you were destroyed, X." Brock, Sango and Suzie wanted to know who the new person was.

"Ash, you know him?" Brock questioned.

"He caused problems by capturing Asuka, Junpei, and Sasami, and the rest of us went back to the world to save them. May, Misty and Max were helpful, as well as Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo."

"Nice to know that Koga and InuYasha were on the same side," Sango muttered. Ash resumed his look at X.

"Well, how did you survive?"

"The magma that radiates from Drakvy suppressed the wounds and healed me," X explained. "It was Hellfire, so the darkness in the flames were of much comfort." The cold grin that X revealed tensed Ash's nerves, as well as Sango's. "The reincarnation of Drakvy is still young, and still has no control over his power."

"You're the one who's out of control," Sango roared, as she threw... "HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang was on target with X, but with one swipe, X broke the Hiraikotsu into a million pieces. Sango, seeing her favorite weapon destroyed, was petrified in fear, and couldn't make a move.

"I'm sorry. Did I break your precious tool?" Unaware to the people on the scene, the Aoi girls, and Pete made it to the area. X, using some psychic energy, threw the broken pieces back at Ash and his friends. Reacting, Brock covered Suzie, ready to shield her from the fragments. Ash and Sango couldn't think fast enough, other than the thought of dying, when Pete leaped down from Kuriko's back, and landed in between Ash and Sango, with his arms extended out.

"Lunarial Barrier!" Pete yelled. A pinkish sphere of energy emerged, and deflected the fragments away from him and the rest. As soon as the barrier vanished, everyone turned to Pete. Ash, Brock, Sango and Suzie were surprised, but thankful for his help. X was steamed at seeing Pete, alive.

"What does it take to kill you for good?!" X growled.

"This is the third time, Ifriokuya, that we meet." Ash was surprised to hear a different name for X.

"Timeout," he voiced. "Ifriokuya? I thought his name was X."

"The prince of Horcolous was named Alex the Tenth, but was dubbed X as his nickname. When Alex was trying to prove his worth as a promising ruler by returning a head of a demon, Ifriokuya, King Drakvy's vizier, viciously killed Alex, and possesed his body. Ifriokuya returned there and decieved the family with his appearence, before slaying everyone, except for Gabrielle, who was born a day before the royal family's massacre. One day, Ifriokuya began his destructive run and destroyed many villages before running into my village, in which I was the only survivor. I saw Ifriokuya and soon enough, Drakvy came to my rescue, ridding Ifriokuya from my sight. However, I never saw Drakvy, and was later evacuated by the five kings of Darnell Lunaria. I never told King Pandora soon enough, because I had trusted him."

Other than X, now known as Ifriokuya, everyone was in severe shock at the story, knowing that Drakvy was wrongly killed by King Pandora and the other kings. "I always thought the witness to my chaos would spill the beans at the worst time ever," Ifriokuya bellowed. "But let's face it. The devil king is dead, and the reincarnation is nothing more than a child who doesn't have any control of its dormant power." Ash's anger fueled at the chilling retort of Ifriokuya, and began emitting the dark aura from inside, causing Pikachu to retreat to Kuriko after she landed.

"I don't think they're dormant, any longer," Sango growled.

"Oh, well, I think it's time for Hell in this world." Ifriokuya began to transform in a coat of black energy, failing to hinder Ash. When he reemerged, he was ten times larger than before. The emerald green head was shaped like a cobra with the snout of a fierce dragon. The same-colored arms were like a gorilla's arms with shark-like scaled, as the legs were also gorilla-like, but those appeared to be inside-out, with the veins, muscles, joints, and bones exposed. The mid-section was scaled with aligator skin and protected with a bed of thorns, like a porcupine, as the tail had a rattlesnake's rattle with a stinger. Ifriokuya became his demon form.

Ash didn't studder as his aura swirled around him. "I never did this with anything other than a Pokemon, but..." he started before calling... "DRAKVY, I CHOOSE YOU!" In a blinding flash, Ash transformed into Drakvy, the devil king. This time, Ash was ready to go battle Ifriokuya, willing to end the terror of the rogue demon, as the rest watched in fear and amazement.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash, now Drakvy, is ready to battle Ifriokuya in the final fight to save the worlds, but Ifriokuya will have several tricks up his sleeve, making Ash's friends, and those coming to their assistance, brawl for their lives. How can Ash stop Ifriokuya without knowing Drakvy's abilities? 


	25. Prophecy of the Demons

Chapter 25: Prophecy of the Demons

* * *

_"A final battle to behold, Dark versus Dark in the battle of life.  
Many friends to battle once more, gathered together by the ties that bind.  
Life as strong, a merger is done stronger than ever only halfway done.  
Thus, all powers shall join from the sky, ready to battle, to make evil die."_

* * *

_STATE ALCHEMIST BUILDING_

In the main office, Al's key, which was in his shirt pocket, began emitting dark energy, catching Roy's attention. "Elric, your key is calling you," he motioned. Al was perplexed. He didn't believe keys could communicate at all. When Al peeked at the key, he knew what the deal was, thus, he began to worry.

"Not again," he groaned. That increased Roy's attention.

"What do you mean again?"

"It's Ash, and I think he's calling for my help."

"How is sending dark energy through keys a sign of wanting help?"

"If you want...let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait for Fullmetal? I know he's had more contact with Ash."

"Edward had gone out with Rose, and I don't think we have time to idle around for him." Roy smirked, as if saying that he didn't need Ed around anyway.

"Very well, then. Whenever you're ready." Confident, Al pulled out his key and opened the portal, before he and Roy hopped in. After it closed, Winry walked into the room, with a toolbox in hand.

"Hey, Al," she ordered. "Do you know where Edward-" She stopped when she saw no one in the room. "Al?" Then, she found a note on Roy's desk.

STEPPED OUT ON BUSINESS WITH ALPHONSE. BE BACK SOON. -COL. ROY MUSTANG. P.S.-GIVE FULLMETAL AN ORDER WITH LT. HAVOK IN THE WEST.

Winry gritted with anger, not being informed about where Roy and Al had gone to, and baring the responsibility of telling Ed about it. She stormed out of the room, with the eyes screaming murder.

* * *

_ELVEN WORLD_

Mikei, the T-74 military tank which was possessed by a cat spirit, was rolling along the road, helping Junpei, military child Ritsuko, Hollywood actress Airi, and senior elf Celsia locate the spell fragments. "Junpei, how did it feel to be rescued by Ash and his friends?" Airi wondered. Junpei sighed, and dipped his head in...

"It was humiliating," he moaned. "I'm the mightiest of the knights, and that little brat happens to get me out of that predictament."

"Junpei," Ritsuko called. "You baka." Junpei gave his teenage friend a dumbfound look. Celsia saw it as amusing, and chuckled.

"Ri-chan, he really is a baka," she laughed. Junpei gritted his teeth, not wanting to hear the girls laughing, when he felt something odd around his buttocks, and pulled out his key, emitting the dark aura. The girls stopped laughing, as well as Mikei with its treads, and saw what appeared to be trouble ahead.

"It's gotta be from Ash," he lowly growled. "And I think he's turning demon again."

"Again?"

"Junpei," Airi called. "Please return, won't you?" Junpei nodded, before using the key to open the portal. However, before he entered, Ritsuko wrapped her arms around her brute friend. She was shedding tears of sadness, fearing that Junpei would die, failing to keep the brief promise.

"Ritsuko?" Junpei hushed

"Junpei," she whimpered. "I just want you to know, that...if anything happens to you, I'll be sad for the rest of my life." He began to understand what she was worried about. Airi and Celsia knew right away.

"Ri-chan," Airi murmured.

"Ri-chan," Celsia copied.

"Ritsuko, you love me?" Junpei quietly questioned. Ritsuko hugged tighter, afraid that Junpei didn't believe her. "Don't worry, kid. I'll be back." After releasing her grip, Ritsuko watched as Junpei leaped into the portal.

* * *

_OHFUN_

Louie and Jeanie were sparring with swords at a house in the outskirts of the village of Ohfun, as Melissa and Merrill were preparing lunch. Jeanie was noticing Louie's stances and techniques had very much improved ever sinced he had returned from Darnell Lunaria. "Impressive," she grunted. "Did you get any lessons while over there in that world with Ash and Lisa?"

"Quite a few," Louie coughed. "Like understanding your teammates a lot more." They continued to clash swords as Merrill brought out sandwiches, understanding what Louie was talking about.

"No offense, Louie, but you never understood us, and what we were capible of," she mouthed off. Louie and Jeanie sheathed their swords and walked over to the food, which was next to Louie's key. The key began emitting the same dark aura, catching Merrill's attention. "Since when do inanimate objects start giving out some sort of dark energy?" Hearing that question, Melissa hurried out and saw the key, as did everyone else. Louie's and Melissa's faces went pale, knowing something bad was occuring. "C'mon guys, I need an answer."

"Louie, you don't suppose..." Melissa pondered.

"I have a strong feeling that it is," Louie answered as he picked up his key. "Melissa, Merrill, you stay put. Jeanie, let's go."

"Where?" Jeanie questioned out of curiosity.

"The devil king needs our help." The girls were downright confused about the wording that came out.

"Since when do we help evil out?" Merrill scowled.

"When Ash is overtaken by it, and I think he needs all the help he can get." Melissa understood what Louie was pointing out, but it made no sense to Merrill.

"Just make sure everything is in order before you get back," Melissa ordered. Appaled, Merrill gave her priestess friend a scorn look.

"You mean you're going along with it?" she groaned.

"For some reason, I believe in what he says." With simutanious nods, Louie opened the portal before he and Jeanie entered.

* * *

_FEUDAL ERA_

Miroku was feeling lonley, even after being rejoined by InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. Koga, who decided to stay with the group, felt that Miroku's wanting of attention was overdoing it. "I don't know what's more shameful," he groaned. "Us fighting over Kagome, or Miroku missing Sango, like Kagome doesn't exsist?"

"I know what you mean," InuYasha lowly spoke. "Say, of the people we met in that weird gathering, who would you prefer to have with Kagome?" Kagome felt rejected with the half-demon and wolf demon.

"InuYasha! Koga!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say if you wanted to be traveling with someone other than us, who would you want to be with?" Understanding InuYasha's question, Kagome thought about it for a second.

"Well, actually, I would like to see the world the Elrics reside in." Koga smiled as he reached for his key.

"You do know I can get you there without a problem, right?" Koga pointed out as he pulled the key out. That's when they saw the key, emitting the dark aura, and began to wonder.

"That aura, it's the same aura as back at X's castle." InuYasha figured out who she was refering to.

"Is it Ash?" he guessed. She nodded. "And Sango's over with him." Hearing her name, Miroku turned to the trio.

"Are you saying Sango's in trouble?" he asked.

"I hope not," Kagome muttered. Koga had a plan.

"If she is, we'll evacuate her from there," he said.

"Lead the way." Koga opened the portal. "Shippo, keep an eye on Miroku." Shippo groaned, feeling like he would be the one being watched over, as the other three jumped into the vortex.

* * *

_MISAKI RESIDENCE_

Ayeka was frantically searching for Sasami, worried that something bad had happened to her. "Sasami!" she called out. 'Not again. We were no match against that mysterious man before, with all those copies.' That's when Ryoko peeked out from the living room, seeing Ayeka's struggle.

"Looking for someone, princess?" she teased.

"Where is Sasami? I want to know!"

"She's with Tenchi at the giant tree. She said she felt like being there for some reason or another." Understanding, Ayeka calmed down. She and Ryoko walked out of the house and to the tree, where Sasami and Tenchi were playing with Ryo-oki, and laughing along.

"Sasami!" Tenchi and Sasami turned to see the other women coming.

"Ayeka, what is it?" Sasami asked.

"It's your key. An evil energy made its presence felt."

"What do you mean, Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi questioned in confusion.

"Some sort of dark aura is covering Sasami's key." Sasami knew that a knight was in trouble. She turned to Ryoko.

"Ryoko, Tenchi, get ready for battle," she ordered.

"You mean you're still going there?"

"You bet I am, but I'm gonna need help with it." Ayeka was overwhelmed by her little sister's bravery to go into battle.

'My little Sasami, you've grown faster than I only wished you would,' she thought tearly. "Make sure she's alive."

"I will, Miss Ayeka," Tenchi promised before he and Sasami sprinted for her key.

"You know, your sister might rule Jurai a hell of a lot better than you would," Ryoko mentioned. "Besides, who actually would want a spoiled brat to run their planet?" That got Ayeka heated in anger.

"I'm gonna give you that hell, you self-absorbed space pirate!" she roared. All Ryoko did was grin at Ayeka's scowl.

"I know you will. The question is when?" That's when she teleported to join Sasami and Tenchi.

* * *

_POKEMON WORLD_

Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Pete, Brock, Suzie, Pikachu and Sango were in extreme shock, seeing Ash's demon form, and Ash allowing the transformation of Drakvy, as he prepared to battle Ifriokuya. "So, I take it that's Drakvy, huh?" Pete pointed out.

"He turned into a demon," Sango studdered. "And without Hiraikotsu, I can't do anything."

"If Ash turned into Drakvy willingly," Rin began, like she knew what Ash was planning. "He must be trying to protect us." Inside, Ash was straight up, but his eyes were glowing bright. In his point of view, his eyes were of Drakvy's, seeing Ifriokuya in front of him.

'Whoa, I'm Drakvy,' he chirped in thought. 'This is amazing.'

"So, Drakvy," Ifriokuya started. "Now that you're here, let's end the fiasco, thousands of years in the making." Ash was at a disadvantage: not only was he standing up to a powerful demon with the one he transformed into, but he had no idea what abilities Drakvy had, thus, he was unarmed. Rin knew it, too.

"It appears Ifriokuya has the upper hand," she noted. Everyone on the ground turned to the violet-haired teen, unsure of what she was refering to.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Yuna asked.

"Ifriokuya knows what he has in his arsenal, and its been for the thousands of years he claims. Ash is new to being the devil king, and he has no idea what powers he posses." Sango began to worry about Ash more, but Brock started to chuckle, as if everything will be okay.

"What's so funny?" Sango roared. "Don't you see that your friend might die?"

"This is where Ash reigns in the battlefield," Brock mentioned confidently. "When he battles, he always looks at his strategies as the underdog. Plus, he learns from his mistakes, as well as his opponents, and makes the positives come out."

"I hope you're right," Kuriko shuddered. Ash wanted to speak to Ifriokuya, but wanted to say it like he was the king, ready to punish the traitor for his crimes.

"Ifriokuya," he called. However, when Ash spoke, Drakvy copied him, making Ash think that he was Drakvy's heart and brain. 'That was Drakvy saying what I said. So, I am in control of him.' "For your crimes and tirany against humanity in Darnell Lunaria, and Drakengard, you will be killed by the flames of the devil king." Pete began to piece together the words that Ash/Drakvy voiced.

"So, that's it," he alerted. "Drakvy was Drakengard's king, where La Mortua was exiled to before he broke free from there and started to reign chaos, after Ifriokuya donated some of his power to him before he killed the Queen. In other words, Ifriokuya was the ring leader of the whole Darnell Lunaria nightmare, and Drakvy was made into the catalyst for a sacrifice." Ifriokuya was more willing for a fight, but waited for Drakvy to make a move.

"If you think you can take me out for good," he sneered loudly. "Come and get me!" He released a giant cloud of black aura, which descended to the ground. Then, the cloud morphed out and created about a million black minions, which surrounded Ifriokuya. "Not even the great servant of King Pandora can survive the 'Dance of the De-Million.'" Pete stepped forward, grinning at the enemy's ability.

"Newsflash, Ifriokuya." He flicked the tip of his nose with his thumb, and pranced a two-step with his feet before setting himself in a mantis stance. "I was born to dance." A handful of minions charged at the ex-servant. The dance was on. Pete knocked one minion out with a spinning elbow, then uppercutted the next one still facing away, followed by a roundhouse kick, passing one minion trying to do a clothesline, and connected the kick with another, attempting to tackle Pete. Finally, like Stone Cold Steve Austin, the blond father of Mia broke the neck of one more with a well-executed Stunner. Sango, Yamase and Suzie were wide-eyed in stunning amazement.

"You don't suppose he could teach me how to move like that, could he?" Yamase questioned. More minions charged at Pete, as a portal opened, releasing Al and Roy. Pete set himself up for battle. Suddenly, with a snap of a finger...KABOOM! The minions exploded in a ball of fire. Pete was surprised, but first thought Ifriokuya sent kamikaze minions after him.

"Pete!" Al called. "You're alive." Pete and the others turned to see Roy, wearing a white glove with an alchemy circle painted on, and Al, running towars them. "I take it servants don't die easily."

"No we don't," Pete smirked. More minions charged in to the group. Rin ran up to Al and Pete, ready to fight, when calls came out.

"Magmar, Fire Blast!" an aging bald man shouted to a walking creature of fire.

"Miltank, Rollout!" a pink-haired teen in white gym clothes yelled to her pink cow-like creature.

"Raichu, Thunder!" a giant, spiky blonde man in camoflouge shouted to an orange mouse with a devil like tail. Magmar fired a large fire blast, shaped like a japanese symbol, and scorched a lot of the minions. Miltank's rollout turned more of the minions into bowling pins, knocking and running them down. Raichu shocked even more, but those minions were only weakened. That's when Pikachu thought Raichu, who happend to be the yellow mouse's evloved form, needed some help.

("Tag Team Thunder?") Pikachu asked.

("Tag Team Thunder!") Raichu agreed. The shocked minions recovered and charged as Drakvy raced to Ifriokuya, ready to fight.

'Talk about fighting blind,' Ash thought at his delimma. 'Looks like I gotta wing it.' As Drakvy and Ifriokuya clashed, Pikachu and Raichu performed a double Thunder attack, two-folding the power with their tails joined. The attack's bolts ripped through the minions like a running back through a hole in the defense, killing the bunch. Pikachu and Raichu high-five each other in celebration as Brock turned to the latest arrivals.

"Blaine," he greeted to the baldy. "Whitney, Lt. Surge, what are you doing here?"

"We were in Vermillion City because Whitney wanted to battle me and wanted Surge to be the ref," Blaine explained.

"Raichu stopped the match, before it began, when he saw a special report from here," Surge continued. "Apparently, he saw Ash's Pikachu with you guys, so he knew something interesting was happening." Loud roars indicated that more minions were charging in, causing everyone to look, when...

"Louie Punch!" Louie, spotting the battle, yelled as he walloped a minion into the attacking group, knocking them down. Seeing the minion group KO'ed, they turned to see Louie and Jeanie. Louie saw Drakvy, gritting the problem. "Looks like we're a little late."

"So that's the Drakvy Melissa told us about?" Jeanie questioned.

"No mistaking it."

"Then, what about the other giant?"

"Never seen it before." That's when he spotted Pete. "I bet he knows." Pete was on a roll. More and more minions tried to take Pete on, but Pete was too much of a force, even in one fluent motion with combinations of palm thrusts, headbutts, over-the shoulder throws, helicopter spins, all stemming from a wobbly stance.

"He knows drunken fighter."

"Not only that, but I did recognized Auora Fang, Caporeria, and I believe Sumo, too." Brock and Suzie galloped over to the new arrivals.

"You friends of Ash?" Suzie asked.

"We are. I'm Louie, and this is Jeanie." Yet again, more minions made their presences felt, unaware of the feudal team showing up, too. Kagome readied an arrow on her bow. "How many of these minions are there?"

"The giant demon unleashed an ability called 'Dance of the De-Million,'" Brock answered.

"Hey, creepies," Kagome yelled. Falling for the potential trap, the minions started chasing Kagome down, but she her ground firmly. "Eat purification." She fired her arrow, but the minions evaded the arrow with ease. "Now, InuYasha! Koga!" InuYasha and Koga unsheathed their swords, ready to join the melee.

"Wind Scar!" they shouted in unison. They swung their swords, and launched massive waves of demonic energy, plowing into the group with powerful force. The combined Wind Scar attacks thwarted the minions' advances, killing bunches on the move. Sango looked to see her friends, and ran over to them, happy that she had backup.

"InuYasha, Kagome, Koga!" she cheerfully called.

"Sango, what happened to the Hiraikotsu?" InuYasha questioned.

"X, or should I say Ifriokuya, destroyed it, then sent out the army of minions, here." That's when Koga saw Pete, making his jaw drop...slightly.

"Is it just me, or is that Pete helping us?" he pondered. Louie, rejoining the fuedal team, heard the question.

"Koga, he survived the assault," he answered. "It turns out that Pete and Ifriokuya have a history together."

"Is that why he's over here, Rune Soldier?"

"That would be my guess." Whitney heard the conversation, and, with the gym leaders, joined in.

"Well, whoever he is, has that poetry in motion down," she chuckled. "But we need everyone's help. There's more than half of the original million of those dark creatures to go."

"All right," Kagome barked. "Sango, head back home. Without your weapon, you can't really help out." Sango knew Kagome was right, thus, she signaled Koga to get her back to the feudal era. Drakvy and Ifriokuya were even with hand-to-hand combat. Ifriokuya decided to use an attack he did while disguised as X.

"Terra Destroyer!" he shouted. He threw the Terra Destroyer, but Drakvy caught it with his claws, snuffing the attack. The claw continued to rise as it became an uppercut, striking him in the chest. Recovering, he wiped the blood that came from the wound he suffered. "Impressive. So the powers of darkness has no effect on you."

"You should make references," Drakvy growled. "Neither darkness or light means anything to you." Ash felt like he was losing...

* * *

...As did her mother, back at home in Pallet Town. She, Oak, Tracy, Asuka, Mia, and Kazuki were watching the battle, thanks to a live feed, as Sasami, Tenchi and Ryoko made their appearance over there. "I can't believe that the giant red monster is my son," Delia whimpered in fear and disbelief. 

"Never, in my years, that a gathering, as big as this, was all for Ash," Oak hushed.

"Talk about unreal," Tracy awed.

"Not even the newspapers could start explaining the whole ordeal," Asuka pointed out

"Prof., what are the chances that Ash could win?" Kazuki asked. Oak immediatley gave up on guessing, as Junpei was arriving to help over in the battle.

"I wish I could give you a straight answer," he mulled. "This is the first time I've seen giant living creatures since Onix and Snorlax." Suddenly, a light burst from the ranch outside, where a cloaked man in black started walking from the portal he came out of, and began approaching the Blender Egg, being guarded by eight Tauros. Asuka and Kazuki saw the cloaked man, and out to stop the man.

"Don't touch the egg!" Asuka shouted. Unaware to everyone, the egg was trembling, like Ash's surprise knew he was in trouble, and wanted to help. The Tauros lined theirselves, protecting the egg.

"If you touch the egg," Kazuki warned. "The girls will die." The cloaked man turned to see the two.

"Asuka, I'm doing it for Ash," said Stark.

"Stark, listen. If you break the egg open, you'll kill her, er...them," Asuka repeated what Kazuki warned.

"I'm aware of it. There's nothing to worry about." Asuka and Kazuki were perplexed. Stark rose his arms and pointed the palms to the Egg. Then, both egg and palms began to glow. "I'm sorry about doing this, but if this works, the egg will be just fine. What the reincarnation of Drakvy needs is the light for protection." Then, a light shot out of the egg, and was on its way into the direction of the battle. "I learned that when Drakvy was reborn, the powers that were in his possesion were lost. Kari and Hikaru are burning light: a power that darkness cannot defend against. The knights who protected him had the elements to give him the power to keep Drakengard safe before his death by the king. Ash needs everyone's power."

* * *

The wild battle continued as Drakvy was now at the recieving end, getting pounded by Ifriokuya. Without any kind of offensive attack, Ash/Drakvy relied on keeping his guard up. Although Ash's friends and knightmates, who were there, knew about his hard handicap to pull out, they had their hands full with the minions on the ground. However, for some hard-to-stomach reason, the minions stopped fighting Pete, but it wasn't helping the black creatures any better. 'If I know anything, Drakvy was powerless when Kings Pandora, Okard, Voltan, Magun, and Artis killed him,' he thought in theroy. 'He wasn't expecting to battle Ifriokuya, much less, the five kings. He needs the power.' That's when Lisa scrambled over to Pete. "Lisa, perfect timing." 

"What's with the mess?" Lisa questioned.

"Ifriokuya's 'Dance of the De-million.' Right now, we need to get Drakvy his boosts."

"Oh no. The last time I tried Mabaniya, he broke from the pentagram."

"Just trust me on this." As he got into position for telepathy, Drakvy's beating sent him to his knee. Ash had blood running down his body where Drakvy got wounded.

'I won't go down,' he groaned in thought. 'But, how can I beat him without an offense?' Suddenly...

'Ash, can you hear me?' Pete spoke in Ash's head. Ash knew it was Pete.

'Pete, I think I need help.'

'Don't worry. Listen, I'm gonna have Lisa fuse Mabaniya's power to you.' Ash was stunned that he was about to be fused.

'Lisa is planning to fuse me and Mabaniya?'

'Only his power. You ready?'

'If it helps.' When Pete nodded over to Lisa, they ran over, where she summond a pentagram, surrounding Drakvy. When she did the chant, Drakvy was coated with a black aura. Inside, a black orb appeared at Ash's side.

'All right.' "Shadow front!" Drakvy threw a punch with dark energy radiating from Mabaniya. The punch connected, pushing Ifriokuya back a few feet. Ifriokuya was a little surprised, seeing Drakvy with some power, as was Ash. 'Whoa...and that was from Mabaniya's black magic.'

"So, you've managed to gain some of your power back, your former highness," Ifriokuya scorned while shaking off the hit. That's when he drew out the white sword. Unaware to anyone, the light that came out of the Blender Egg was streaking into the scene, and struck Drakvy, who felt the the light, and roared in pain the second he was struck, and fell to a knee. "Predictable. Not even you can take the light, unlike me." As Drakvy was rising from the light shot, Ash felt his strength of the devil king diminishing.

'I don't think I can beat him.' Ash feared that he was going to die, again. Suddenly, two ghostly arms appeared, and were placed on each of Ash's shoulders. Ash looked and saw, what appeared to be, Kari's arm on one and Hikaru's arm on the other. 'Kari? Hikaru?'

"Ash," Kari started. She and Hikaru appeared to be ghosts, like they've died from some tragic event. "Hikaru and I have been there when you helped us through thick and thin."

"This is why we loved you," Hikaru added. "And why we want to help you." Ash understood, smiled and blushed at the two.

'Thank you, you two,' Ash hushly minded. Ash/Drakvy crossed his arms, when light energy started to coat him. When he was fully consumed, he swung his arms out, releasing the light, and vaporizing every remaining minion. Ifriokuya was outraged in disbelief. Drakvy had managed to posses light. The people on the ground were thankful for that burst.

"No!" Ifriokuya shouted. "This is impossible! You shouldn't be in possesion of the light!"

"You listen to me, Ifriokuya. There were reasons you were my vizier: I trusted you!" Drakvy backhanded Ifriokuya with a dark fist. "I had faith in you!" Another punch, this time with the light fist. "You were loyal!" He kept beating on Ifriokuya. "And this is what you did to me: my death!" The beating continued.

"And I thought Fullmetal had his anger issues to worry about," Roy murmured.

"Looks like Drakvy wanted this battle to be personal," Ryoko huffed.

"Then why were we all called over here?" Junpei questioned.

"Maybe we weren't," Al guessed. "As knights, we saw our keys emit the dark energy. We all knew something was up, but wasn't sure what it was."

"Thus, you guys came together here, and we tagged along because we were interested to help out in the situation," Tenchi added.

"You may have a point there, Tenchi," Koga agreed.

"Well, whatever the problem was, all we can do now is watch this battle unfold," Louie mumbled.

"Or go home," Jeanie offered. Sasami didn't want to leave, because she was fearful for Ash.

"We can't just say the problem's taken care of, and walk away," she scolded Jeanie. Rin and Al understood Sasami's reason to stay, thus, they tucked their keys into their pockets.

"We will not repeat what we did back in Horcolous," Rin said in a stern tone.

"We will stay for Ash, like Kari and Hikaru did," Al added. Ifriokuya backed off to regain control, before charging with the sword at Drakvy. Ifriokuya swung down with the sword, But, using the armored scales on his arms, Drakvy blocked the attack, before he broke the sword, with the arms used as scissors.

"The light sword!" Ifriokuya shouted in panic, as he tossed the hilt aside.

"This is where it all ends," Drakvy hollared. He stuck both arms out to the side, like a wingspan. "Hell and Heaven!" Light and dark energies began building up in each hand. Then, everyone on the ground began emitting different colored auras, as if Drakvy was summoning something with loaned energies. The auras vapored over to Drakvy, still storing energy to the hands. Suddenly, he clapped his hands, and released a powerful wake blast, light and dark energies swirling like the portals when they opened for every trip. The blast hit Ifriokuya, but he was ready to defend the blast. Using the powers of light and dark himself, he felt little pain, if any pain at all.

"Is this the best you got?"

"No. This is mine alone, without the love and support of my friends. This love is nothing you have, or ever will recieve. My loved ones are always with me, and you will feel the full, and final force of what love is." With a screaming roar, and a push into the blast, many different colors exploded from the previous blast, and hit Ifriokuya. This time, the attack pierced through Ifriokuya. He was screaming in tremendous pain, as if he was Pete, when he was stabbed in the throat with 'Rin's' katana, only it was all over the evil demon's body.

"Noooooooooo! How can I lose to the king?!!!!!!!!!" A blinding light burst and covered the area, as Ifriokuya was disintigrating from the attack. The last thing he saw, was Ash, Kari, Hikaru, and Drakvy, all giving Ifriokuya a mean look while mouthing, "you have lost." Finally, Ifriokuya, the rouge demon of the king and posseser of the darkness and light, was gone forever. In the light, Ash was coming around, his eyes were back to normal. That's when he saw, what appeared to X, smiling at Ash.

"Young knight," X called calmly. "I thank you for avenging my death and freeing my spirit. I am Prince Alex the Tenth of Horcolous."

"Prince Alex," Ash called. "I am Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer and knight of Darnell Lunaria."

"Ash, many an event has occured since my sudden passing. Is there anything pleasing that I like to know about?"

"Your sister, Gabrielle, is living with the new king and queen of Darnell Lunaria, after the queen was revived by us knights."

"I have a sister, you say? As long as a member of the Horcolous family exsists, our legacy of peace will continue, generations on." That's when Drakvy showed up, but with angel wings. That spooked Ash a bit.

"Drakvy, what's with the wings?"

"It's all thanks to you," Drakvy smirked. "My sins have been atoned, and the society of Purgatory decided that I can go to heaven. Alex, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you or your family when you need to be protected."

"All is forgiven," Alex said. "Ash, I will meet my family in Heaven, as well as everyone that Ifriokuya slaughtered, now knowing that he is going to Hell."

"There's no worse place for a person bent on destruction and murder," Ash growled. "Alex, Drakvy, I wish you the best up there." Alex and Drakvy nodded, then ascended into the bright sky. Everyone on the ground was getting anxious to see if Ash was all right. Suddenly, a light, shaped like a human descended to the earth. Everyone held their breath, wondering if it was Ash. That's when the light dimmed, revealing Ash, still eyeing the sky, like he was still watching Alex and Drakvy enter Heaven.

"Ash!" the knights shouted happily in unison as they ran over to celebrate with him. Pete looked on to the same sky, this time, happy that the lifelong nightmare he was living in, is over.

"Well, Ifriokuya," he spoke. "In baseball terms, that's strike three. You are out for good." Kagome walked over to Pete, wondering what was on his mind.

"You look like the weight was lifted off your shoulders," she grinned.

"You could say that. That Ash is something." Kagome and Pete stared at Ash, still with the smiles. Ash appeared to be enjoying the congratulations, but was worried about what happened to the merging process.

'Kari, Hikaru,' he minded. 'Please be okay.'

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

Time will pass, as the Blender Egg completes its final phase. The future will tell how everyone has lived their lives, from the original, to the new knights, from their friends, far and wide, to the kingdom that everyone has gone to. The story will come to an end soon, and the one thing to keep in mind: it doesn't matter with place or time, friendship will last forever. 


	26. The Final Stress

Chapter 26: The Final Stress

* * *

The celebration of Ash's victory was proceeding on. Everyone, who came to the Pokemon World to assist Ash in what appeared to be his time in need, introduced each other in a sense of understanding and pleasure of knowledge of friends being there. Tenchi and InuYasha stared at each other, with grins that was spelling trouble. Tenchi's confidence was grown during the battle with Ifriokuya's minions, willing to protect Sasami with Ryoko by his side. The ivory hilt, bellowing a beam that was shaped like a sword, was clutched in his hand, as InuYasha clutched Tetsuiga, willing to battle again. The half-demon's adrenaline continued to course through his body, as it told InuYasha to keep fighting. It was going to be an exciting battle, untill...

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. The beads on InuYasha anchored him to the ground, flat on his face. He whimpered in pain and denial, not being allowed to spar with Tenchi. Ryoko was appalled by Kagome's act to stop InuYasha.

"Hey, I wanted to see a battle with the swordsman you brought over," she growled. Kagome didn't flinch at Ryoko's anger.

"Keep in mind, woman, we were here for Ash. I don't want any bloodshed while I'm around."

"You've got some nerve to talk to me like that."

"And you've got some nerve for wanting a sword fight for no reason." Then, Yuna and Lisa pulled the two soon-to-be combatants away from each other.

"All right, break it up, you two," Lisa told Ryoko as she was dragged by the tail. Ryoko was struggling, and was in pain from the tail pull.

"We need to calm down," Yuna tried to reason while holding Kagome in a bearhug. "This is a time of peace." While Kagome took a deep breath to relax, Lisa used her staff as a bat, and knocked Ryoko out, cold. Brock, seeing what Kagome did to InuYasha, sweat dropped in nervous fear.

"I suppose that one of those necklaces could've been used on me, don't you think?" he questioned. Whitney shot a smirk at Brock.

"Oh, yeah," she grinned. "Misty told me about your female antics." Brock bowed his head, fustraited about the past before being married to Suzie. In a forgiving mood, Suzie carressed his head amongst her chest.

"It's all right," she murmured. The conversation between Kuriko and Roy was a more pleasent sight. Kuriko was examining the glove that Roy used to assist Pete.

"So, this is ignition cloth?" she asked as she put the glove on. "Feels rather rough."

"The fabric is hard to find," Roy said. "Give it a snap." Thinking that it wouldn't hurt, Kuriko snapped her fingers. That's when an explosion occured. Everyone turned to see...Pete, with his shirt burned to a crisp. Pete felt like a pizza, charcoaled after being left in the oven by the cook who fell asleep after being thrown in. The plain shirt crumbled to the ground, exposing Pete's chest, and a mark of a red X on his chest. Kuriko sweat dropped, thinking Pete would be mad at her. Roy slapped his head, believing that it was his fault that Pete was torched. Ash, on the other hand, was horrified by the discovery of that mark.

"Sorry, man."

"It's all right, miss," Pete hummed as he brushed off the dirt. "I've had worse."

"Like that scar on your chest?" Ash pointed out. Pete peered at the mark, looking baffled about it. That's when it hit him.

"This is my birthmark. Neither my family, the king, the queen, not even I knew what it was...until now." Everyone was stunned, thinking that Pete kept it a secret, until the time was right.

"Go on," Jeanie ordered.

"Ash, could you remove your shirt, please?" Everyone looked over to Ash, before staring back at Pete, some in disgust.

"Why should Ash strip for you?" Yamase questioned with a mean look.

"When Ash was revived, he had the same mark on his chest, where La Mortua stabbed Ash as Ash was finishing off Queen Pandora's assassin. It turned out that he also possesed that mark: the heart of the devil king." Everyone was in shock. They began to believe that Ash recieved the mark, once Ash declothed his black shirt, when Elizabeth revived him. Suddenly, both marks started to fade out, like stains on clothes in the washing machine.

"My scar?" Ash noticed. "It's disappearing!"

"Yeah, same with mine." Finally, the marks vanished, like they didn't exsist in the first place. Both chests were cleared of the red X, like the sign of Drakvy was gone. Everyone didn't have a clue of what just happened.

"You don't think this is because of Drakvy's passing on, is it?"

"I have a strong feeling that it is."

"So, let me see if I got it," Lisa spoke up. "Drakvy's heart was with the two of you: Pete, since his encounter, and Ash, when he was revived by the princess a year ago. With Drakvy gone for good, the hearts disappeared, like his mission was accomplished." Al wasn't too sure of Lisa's answer, as if it was something completely different.

"Lisa, that is so farfetched," he replied lowly.

"Think about it, Alphonse. Drakvy couldn't crossover to either Heaven or Hell, because the gods decided to allow him to finish what had been started between him and that other demon. However..." she began to strain from the pressure, and losing her spot in what she tried to explain. "Forget it. It won't make any sense." Some of the people laughed, thinking that the marks that dissolved didn't mean anything anymore.

"How about this," Sasami started. "Why don't we drop the subject? I don't think it means anything now."

"I hate to say it, but she does have a point," Roy agreed. Continuous replys were an indication that the marks were a thing of the past. Everyone had a nice time after that issue occured. InuYasha and Jeanie had a spar with their swords, in which Ryoko decided to officiate the contest. It also meant that InuYasha had to use Tetsuiga as a sword, and not as a projectile with the Wind Scar attacks and such. He was at a disadvantage against the muscled swordswoman, and it showed as Jeanie's techniques made short work of the half-demon, having him flat on his back. Jeanie pointed her sword at his head, about a couple inches from piercing her opponent.

"Louie's a better swordsman than you are," she scolded. "Next time, use your composure before fighting me, again." Ryoko stretched her arm at Jeanie.

"Jeanie has won the fight," she announced. Jeanie sheathed her sword, before reaching her arm down, in order to help InuYasha back on his feet.

"No hard feelings...friend." InuYasha was upset about his lost, not only to a sword battle, but in humiliation that he was beaten by a girl, other than Kagome, Kikyo, or Sango. Jeanie decided to groduce a deal. "If you want, I can teach you, the same way I taught Louie." InuYasha gave it a thought. He was defeated by a trained swordswoman, and he revealed that he had little skill with a sword, like Tetsuiga. Momentarily releasing Tetsuiga, InuYasha grabbed Jeanie's arm, in which she pulled InuYasha up to his feet.

"I'll think about the offer," he said as he retrieved his sword. "I'm sure I can have Koga take me to your home, when I feel like it." He sheathed his sword, as Kagome approached them. She wanted to know what was going on with the half-demon and the muscled woman.

"What are you doing, InuYasha?" she scornfully asked. InuYasha turned to her.

"Relax, Kagome. Jeanie and I were having a sparring match. She was victorious in it."

"In other words, you two were in a fight?"

"It was controlled," Jeanie answered with a smirk. "Your friend has potential." Kagome wasn't too sure if she wanted to believe Jeanie. Jeanie's muscles looked like they had more mass than what Junpei had. Junpei felt rather uneasy seeing Jeanie, thinking that she may be stronger than him.

"I'm not too confident with your gentleness," he studdered. Louie stepped forward, trying to defend his friend from anything that might harm her.

"Did you forget that I was the one who beat you in X's castle?" he reminded Junpei. Instead of paying attention to Jeanie and Kagome, Junpei turned to Louie, steamed at what the rune soldier mentioned. Junpei tried to grab Louie by the shirt collar, but Louie snagged his arm, mere inches from his person. "Not the wise way to act." Junpei's anger skyrocketed with fustraion.

"Shut up, Louie!!!" In control of his remaining arm, Junpei swung a fist out, when Surge made a catch. The fist wasn't as close as his attempt to grab the shirt, but when Junpei threw his arm out there, he wanted to silence Louie.

"You need to relax," Surge warned. "This is a time for peace, not conflict." Ash walked up to the group, scowling at the hot-headed martial artist.

"Stand down, Junpei," he coldly told him. "That is an order." Ash didn't want a fellow knight to attack a comrade, and the mean look he revealed was a serious act. Junpei was so close to striking Louie, that Ash would try to stop the feud, even if it meant killing them. It was because of the fight against Ifriokuya, that his adrenaline was still high. Junpei began to comply, seeing the young trainer's mean look, know he meant business. He relaxed his hands, signaling Surge and Louie to let his arms go. "Now, apologize." InuYasha was stunned with the turnout as Junpei shook Louie's hand in forgiveness.

"It's a fact, Kagome," he sighed. "He is scarier than Naraku." Kagome and Sasami, who also saw the event, were in amazement of Ash's actions.

"I think for good reason," Kagome agreed. "Mutinty amongst the knights would've meant serious punishment."

"Kari expressed the same anger a year ago," Sasami reviewed. "Knowing that Junpei and Asuka were arguing before the battle against La Mortua, Kari yelled at them to stop, because of what we were sent to do, not what we were wanting to do with each other." Brock heard the three, but had a feeling that it was something bigger than just instablity with the knights.

"You know what I think?" he asked. The three were wondering what Brock had in mind. "I think Ash is worried sick about something." Befuddled at what Brock hypothesized, Kagome and Sasami turned to each other, wondering if they had any knowledge of what he might be refering to. InuYasha, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea.

"You think it's Kari?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Ever since returning from the first trip, he told me that he wanted to try out the Battle Frontier. But, he also said that Kari was his biggest influence in his battles, and wondered if he was ever going to see her again." Rin followed the conversation, and decided to add to the theroy.

"If that's the case," she started. "Then you might as well add Hikaru. Ash loved both of them, and wanted to merge them together." That's when Sasami became horrified.

"I hope they're okay?" she cringed. As conversations continued, Al and Roy were teaching Kuriko, Yuna and Lisa the basics of alchemy. The girls were taking notes in pocket books that they had along, as Al drew a transmutation circle on a tree stump.

"Now, use your imagination and picture what you think this stump will transmute into," Roy instructed. The girls gave the stump a deep thought.

'That stump could be a king sized bed for me and Kazuki, so we can do this, and that, and everything imaginable,' Yuna thought about her fiancé.

'That stump could be a lovley spa that Kazuki and I would warm up to, other than the tub itself,' Kuriko minded about Kazuki, too, despite the engagement a year ago. Lisa was a little different.

'That stump could be a crib for the baby I want to have with my sweet little Yukinari,' Lisa dreamed. All three girls kept the people they loved in mind, giving Al a befuddled look.

'Are those girls actually concentrating on the lesson?' he minded like he was annoyed. After straightening himself out... "You have an idea on what I can turn it into?" The girls showed Al and Roy that they were ready to see alchemy magic. Pikachu decided to sneak in and see what Al was doing, just as Al clapped his hands together. Pikachu reached up, cutting Al's approach. "Pikachu!" The tip of Pikachu's tail was touching the circle, unaware to anyone, even Pikachu, for that manner. When Al grabbed Pikachu to move it, the circle became active. The circle brightened as Al moved Pikachu out of the way, when a tree bursted from the stump. The tree grew, passed the tallest trees within the area. Then, like a parasol, the branches opened outward with millions of green leaves blooming. Everyone was in awe and amazement, seeing a tree, which would take years to fully grow, bloom in mere seconds, and reach a height that would make the tall trees look like midgets.

"Now that's what I call, a growth spurt," Roy joked, thinking of Ed at the moment. As they gathered to see the alchemic phenomenon, Gatomon, who had been quiet since the start of the demon battle, crawled up on Whitney's shoulder to get a better look at the tree. Suddenly, the cat spotted something unusual in the tree, and sprinted to Pete.

"Hey, Pete," she called. Pete looked down to see Gatomon.

"What is it?" he asked as the kitten began to point up into the branches. Pete looked, and gasped in a breath-thaking surprise. Heads, created out of the tree's bark and possibly alchemy, stemmed from the branches in groups. The heads had the faces of everyone that had been in the everlong epic, not only for Ash, but the other knights, as well. As everyone stared at the tree with shocked stares, Roy was the first to spot his head, with the same stern grin he supported when he first met Ash and Pikachu. Alongside were the heads of Ed, Winry, and Armstrong, all with smiles.

"Now there's a group picture I like to take," he said. "It even has Fullmetal's short side." He was hoping that Ed's wooden head would pop up and scream vulgarities for that mocking. Kuriko found her head, having that evil smirk on her face like a criminal. Beside her head was Kazuki, with a nervous look on his face, Dr. Akai, with a straight, non-caring face, and Yuna and Yamase, with cheery faces.

"You know, Dr. Akai does look like that every time I visit him," she pointed out. Kagome saw her head nearby Armstrong's head, with a face so happy, it was like she graduated high school. By her head were the heads of InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo(all smiling) , Kikyo, Kaede (both straight-faced), and Rin, the girl who was hangging out with Sesshomeru, with a confused stare on her face. Rin (the swordswoman) recognized the other Rin, keeping her poise.

"That's Rin," she muttered, catching InuYasha's attention as he peeked to her. "The one who hang's out with Lord Sesshomeru."

"That girl is also named Rin?" he questioned. "And she's with my brother?" Hearing that news for the first time, Rin's eyes opened, a little stunned.

"I was not aware that Lord Sesshomeru was your brother."

"There's many things that InuYasha wants to keep private," Kagome groaned. InuYasha turned his head away from them in disgust. "See what I mean?" Rin believed Kagome, and nodded. Ryoko found her head near the feudal group's heads, with a winking grin on her head. With that head were heads of Tenchi, with a determined look, Ayeka, looking furious for some reason or another, Mihoshi and Kiyone, with straight faces, and Washu, sporting a wicked smile that would make even the evilist of mad scientists cringe in fear.

"Washu's head'll give me nightmares for a while," she moaned. Tenchi, however, had suffered more abuse from Washu. He should've been the one complaining about it.

"Ryoko, that's my line," he nervously protested.

"Whatever." Jeanie's head only had one eye sticking out from the head's hair, when she found it. Joining her head were only Melissa's and Merrill's heads, with plain smiles. Other heads that were on the branches included Shinji, Rei and Misato, from Tokyo-3 with groaning faces; Ritsuko, Airi and Celsia, from the elven world; Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi and Palmon, from the time in New York; and Yukinari, Miharu, Kirie, Koyomi and Tomo, from Mizuno. Pete found his head, with the heads of the servants by it: Neo, David, Stark, Parker, Megsy, Emma, Sakura, and Hannah.

"I do miss being with them," Pete hummed. That's when Brock located his head in the branches, along with Misty, giving a sly wink, May, Max, Tracy, Delia, Oak...and Team Rocket, all together. Ash was in disbelief. Was Team Rocket a big help in the large journey?

"You have got to be kidding," Ash growled at the heads of Jessie, James and Meowth. However, no one esle seemed to notice. In a group of their own, were the heads of Pikachu, Gatomon, Kilala, Ryo-oki and Mokona.

("It's pretty lifelike,") Pikachu awed as it saw it's head with the other creatures. Finally, the knights spotted their heads, higher than everyone else's. Alphonse, Asuka, Junpei, Lisa, Koga, Sasami, Rin and Louie's heads were in a group below the remaining three: Ash, Kari and Hikaru. All saw the heads of the knights, correctly placed high for everyone to see and cheered. Ash, seeing the heads of Kari and Hikaru, made him worried sick.

"Kari, Hikaru, I...hope for my sake that you're not dead." Afterwards, everyone was ready to go home. The knights helped open the portals for everyone to enter, in which they performed, except for Pete, Yuna and Rin. When the portals closed, and the other gym leaders saying good byes to the group, Pete and Gatomon hopped board Yuna and Rin, as they, with Kuriko and Yamase, headed back to Pallet Town, where Asuka, Kazuki and Mia were waiting for them.

"Well, Ash," Brock started to Ash, seeing the last six depart. "Ready to go?" Worried though, Ash turned and nodded. He hoped that a few frontier battles would ease his mind about the girls he loved. A couple of days passed, when Ash, Brock and Suzie were reunited with May and Max coming from their stop in Gardenia City. May was all happiness. She presented a green ribbon with a crown decoration on it. It proved that she was the victor in the Pokemon Contest there, giving the others a chance to give their congrats.

"Well, Harley wasn't making it easy for me, anyway," May admitted. "I was fortunate to pull away with a knockout aginst his Sableye."

"I had no idea Harley had a Sableye," Brock replied with a hint of surprise. Max peered at Ash, who was happy for May's win in Gardenia on the outside. The little brother began to wonder about how Ash was doing inside, thinking that the smile that he was wearing was phony...until Ash flashed a gold medallion. The other day, he had beaten the frontier brain to gain the latest symbol.

"I guess you and May have reasons to celebrate," Max said with a light laugh.

"Anabel was a handful, especally, with her Alakazam," Ash admitted. "But, you know me." May and Max chuckled. They knew Ash was able to pull out a win. They had no idea how close they were to losing a good friend all together. The five began marching along as the days and weeks passed. Team Rocket thwartings, Pokemon catching, and even the gourmet meals abound. Almost a month had passed since the battle of the demons, and Ash was feeling no better. He still felt worried that the merging had failed, and that Kari and Hikaru had joined Drakvy and Alex in heaven. One night, he couldn't sleep a wink. It caught May's attention, as she was waking to the constant moaning. At first upset, May was willing to straighten Ash, until she saw what appeared to be a wound over his arm. Now, she began to worry.

"Ash, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something May?" Ash counter-questioned with a hoarsed voice, like he had a troubled throat. "During the contest in Gardenia, did you see that fight in HopHopHop Town on TV?"

"Sure did. I also saw a lot of people fighting, and a good chunk of them looked very familiar. But you know, I was starting to wonder why the two giant monsters only fought each other." From what it sounded like, May was oblivious in wondering where Ash was, or what he became. "Now that I see that injury to your arm, I was wondering how you got hurt." Ash tried to ease the pain by moving the arm up and down.

"Let's just say, I was correcting a wrong from the past, and I had to use force. I couldn't reason with him before we both became gigantic, and he was potent on rage." The tale pieced a puzzle in May's head. She mulled at the thought of Ash becoming Drakvy, only to fight.

"You did it again, didn't you?"

"He left me no choice. What do you think I was gonna do, surrender and die like that?"

"No, and I understand if you did what you did to protect everyone who was nearby." A moment of silence passed when Ash rose to his feet, and laid a note under Max's pillow before picking Pikachu up and onto his backpack. "You going to see Liz?"

"Sort of."

"Can I come along, then? You know, for moral support?"

"Sure." He pulled out his key, and opened a portal. Both he and May jumped in, before the portal disappeared. The note that was resting under Max's pillow read:

GONE OUT FOR A WHILE. BE BACK SOON. -ASH AND MAY.

* * *

_DARNELL LUNARIA_

Ash, with sleeping Pikachu on his bag, and May got to and entered the castle, to the front hall. Ash was curious to know if Elizabeth was awake when Emma saw them and stepped forward. "Knight Ash, what brings you back to Elizazbeth's castle?" She asked.

"Emma, is Gabrelle here?" Ash wondered. "I have news about X." Emma saw Ash's wound, and got a little concern. However, Ash did issue a question.

"She is, but can I tend to your wound, first?" Ash's arm was bothering him so much, that treatment sounded like a good idea.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not at all. Megsy saw you and May coming and saw the injury. She's in the medicine room."

"Thank you." Emma escorted Ash to the hallway, where the medicine roow was, as May held Pikachu in her arms, unaware of Neo and Hannah approaching.

"Hello, May," Neo greeted with some wonder. "Any reason why you're here?"

"Just keeping Ash company," May replied. "How've you been doing?"

"A lot better, kowing that Pete's still alive."

"When Neo told us that news," Hannah spoke up. "We were estatic. Even Elizabeth was overwhelmed by it."

"I would imagine she was," May smiled, since Ash told her about the same thing. "And Jean-Marc?" Neo and Hannah were trying to find the right words to use.

"When Asuka first announced Pete's death, he was in straight denial," Neo answered. "But when I reported his survival, he cried for a while, like his beliefs of him living were answered."

"I never saw a grown man cry like that," Hannah sighed as she hid her face in her hand in embarrassment. Ash, with his wounded arm wrapped up in bandages, re-entered the front hall, along with Megsy and Emma.

"I don't blame him though," he voiced. "Pete and Jean-Marc were best buds after the kings killed the wrong demon." Everyone was stunned at Ash's news.

"Are you saying King Pandora killed Drakvy, and that he was innocent of these catastrophies?"

"Yes. The real demon responsible was named Ifriokuya, who killed Gabrielle's brother when she was entering this world, and laid waste to many of these villages. In fact, he helped La Mortua escape Drakengard, and kill Queen Pandora. Recently, I defeated Ifriokuya and sent him to the underworld. That's when I met the spirit of X, or should I say, Prince Alex the Tenth, who was also a victim of Ifriokuya's tirany." Everyone couldn't help but feel horrified about what had occured to Alex and why Drakvy was killed for Ifriokuya. Even Elizabeth entered the front hall, hearing it and feeling sick, until adding the other detail.

"However, my father did evacuate Pete out of there, right?" she asked. Ash turned to her, still with those cold eyes.

"That part is still as it is. At least, Darnell Lunaria and the home of the knights will be in peace." The whole castle went quiet as they prayed for that peace to continue. An hour had passed while Ash and May sat by the tree, the one in which he crashed into, some time ago, outside of the castle, and Emma was keeping an eye on Pikachu inside Ash's room. Then, Gabrielle and Jean-Marie stepped outside, to where the other two were. Gabrielle was told of what happened by Neo, thus, her facial expression was of sadness. Jean-Marie was worried about the other princess, and thought a talk with Ash might comfort her. May and Ash saw them coming.

"Gabrielle, Jean-Marie?" May began to wonder. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping if I could go and see where Alphonse lives," Jean-Marie wished. "Gabrielle thought of Melissa's offering of praying to Mylee over in Ohfun, to help get in touch with Heaven." May wasn't too sure of the idea.

"I don't know. I'm not one of those world hoppers like Ash." Ash thought otherwise.

"I think a stop to Ohfun is a great idea," Ash volumed. "But I was hoping we wait until Pikachu wakes up." That's when Sakura stepped out with Pikachu in her arms, fully awake, before galloping to Ash. "Hey, Pikachu."

("What's up, Ash?") Pikachu cheered.

"Ready to go to Resembool?" Pikachu stopped being jumpy when it heard of Al's hometown, but immediatley knew who was there, who would be happy to see them. May appeared puzzled. She had no idea about what Resembool was, much less, where Al resided.

"Resembool?" she questioned. "I thought you said where Al lives."

"May, Al's hometown is Resembool, along with Ed." May shook her head. She didn't know about where anyone of the knights, other than Ash, lived. Ash turned to Gabrielle, who was still down about Alex.

"Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned to Ash, who put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for the loss of Alex. Even he didn't deserve to die like he did." Slowly, she stepped up and hugged him, as a sign of comfort.

"You didn't know him, but...thank you, Ash," she cried. She shedded tears, knowing that nothing could bring her big brother back. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Is everyone else?" The rest signaled that they were ready. Ash pulled out his key, and opened the portal, before they all entered it.

* * *

_RESEMBOOL_

They exited from the other end of the portal, and on their feet, in front of the sign, which began the first search. It still read:

WELCOME TO RESEMBOOL, HOME OF EDWARD ELRIC, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AND ROCKBELL'S AUTOMAIL SHOP

"This is the place," Ash announced. While Gabrielle looked on with some intrigue, and Jean-Marie getting excited to see Al, May was dumbfounded in the setting, still a few buildings in the area.

"Ash, are you sure this is where Al resides?" she questioned, not too clear on what she wanted to expect.

"I don't blame you for being puzzled, May. From when I left to now, the year must be 1917."

"You mean we went back in time?"

"That's right. Unlike the technology we have back home, man made labor helped proceed the world."

"Thanks for the history lesson, I guess." Before anyone could approach the town, a boy on a bike saw the group, but mainly Ash.

"There you are," he yelled out as he stopped the bike. "I haven't seen you for a long time." Ash chuckled as he approached the rider.

"Yeah, I remember you," he laughed. "How did that date go, from before?"

"Splendid. As a matter of fact, were right now boyfriend/girlfriend, and if it builds...well, you know."

"I bet. So, you delivering to the Rockbells?"

"That was the plan, but, if you want to do it..."

"Sure thing, pal." The rider handed the smiling trainer a roll of today's newspaper. "Thanks."

"No. Thank you. I'll be off now. Bye." With that, the rider peddled off. The girls were befuddled with what had occured.

"That was random," Jean-Marie muttered. Ash turned to the town and began to walk, with Pikachu on top of his head.

"Let's go," Ash called. A little while in, they came across the remains of the old Elrics' house, still dormant since the failed human transmutation, and burning of the home. Instead of taking another stop for teachings, the group pressed on, until they spotted the Rockbell home. Ash began looking up, not wanting a repeat of what happened before.

("Watching for flying monkey wrenches?") Pikachu joked. Ash gave his mouse a stern scorn face, but it didn't phase Pikachu.

"So that's the Rockbell Automail shop," Jean-Marie said. Unaware to anyone, a certain ishbalin, in a white headband, black shirt, and brown slacks, carrying a bag of food, was arriving at the scene. She gasped at the sight of Ash as he was proceeding to knock to see if anyone was home.

"Winry," he called out. "Pinako, are you here?" Winry peered out of her bedroom window, monkey wrench in hand. She was willing to use it on Ed for not talking to his mother from beyond the grave. However, when she saw Ash...

"Hey, Ash," she greeted back. Everyone turned to her, with smiles. "Be down in a second." She bolted to the front door, and opened it to allow the others inside. Winry smirked at Ash, happy to see him again. "At least I don't carry you inside, this time." The ishbalian heard that and giggled.

"What did you do last time, that you carried him in?" she asked. Everyone turned to her, but Ash was wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Do you really want to know, Rose?" he groaned, shaking his head. May leaned over to Ash, with the wanting of knowledge.

"Ash, you know her?" she questioned. Ash didn't feel like talking about it.

"It's a long story." Everyone was inside, but Ash was a little uneasy. He was the only male, who was with five young women.

"So, Ash, what's with these girls?" Winry playfully asked. "You trying to be a stud, or something?"

"No, Winry, I've got someone in mind. Let me introduce them." Ash, first, pointed to May. "This is May..." Second was Gabrielle. "Gabrielle..." Last was Jean-Marie. "And, the reason why we stopped here, Jean-Marie." Winry and Rose rose an eyebrow each, wondering what Ash meant by the reason. "She's been real fond of Alphonse."

"Ohhh..." Winry and Rose sounded, understanding the visit. Ash continued with introductions, pointing to Winry.

"That is Winry, who's been childhood friends with both Ed and Al, and Rose, another friend of Ed."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," May greeted. "Say, are the brothers here?"

"I got a call from them, a little while ago," Rose answered. "As a matter of fact, they said they'll be here in a couple of hours." That gave a smile to Jean-Marie's face. Suddenly, the front door opened, causing everyone to shoot a look there.

"That call was a couple hours ago, Rose," Ed grumbled as he was entering the house. Al entered, too, in front of the now over excited Nimbukron princess. She raced and tackled Al to the ground, freaking everyone else out in fear.

"Alphonse!" she cheered happily, hugging the little Elric. Ed peered over to Ash, with a mean look.

"You couldn't help, but bring her here, couldn't you?" he scowled. Ash, however, saw Winry and Rose behind Ed, with a pair of wrenches in their hands, showing an even meaner look.

"You've got some issues you need to take care of yourself," Ash huffed. "At least, I know that Jean-Marie and Al will have a great life, together. C'mon Gabrielle, May." Ash, May and Gabrielle exited the house, with Al and Jean-Marie waiving. Ed was starting to believe that Ash was a coward.

"I guess he really likes to walk away."

"Oh, Edward..." Winry and Rose called. When Ed turned...WHAM! The two girls were walloping on poor Ed, as Al and Jean-Marie walked upstairs, away from the female assult. Ed was in pain, and in fear of dying.

"Hey! Stop! That hurt!" Ash and the rest high tailed it out of there, after he opened the portal, and they jumped in.

* * *

_OHFUN_

Ash, May, and Gabrielle had exited the portal and into a busy village, inside the gates. The population was in the booming, as trades were occuring as fast as Pikachu's Quick Attack. "I was wondering what goes on here," Ash awed. The three walked around, what appeared to be, the marketplace, seeing all the transactions that were getting done. At a nearby pub, Melissa, Merrill, Jeanie, Louie and a grown redhead woman in glasses were enjoying a great meal and drinking grape wine.

"Congratulations on your proposal, Louie," the redhead cheered.

"Thanks, Ila," Louie chuckled as they touched glasses. Melissa smiled at Louie's fortune, after the successful proposal to Celecia. When she looked out of the window, she gasped. She saw Ash, May, and Gabrielle, wandering around the village. She, immediately turned to the rest.

"Louie, I got to attend some business," she said. Louie felt rather betrayed, thinking that she wanted to say "thanks" and run off.

"Now?" he huffed. "What's the deal?"

"A certain V.I.P. has arrived. You know, the devil kid?" Realizing that she was refering about Ash, Louie nodded in understanding.

"I gotcha. Come back soon."

"All right, and congrats. It'll be the first that a human and an elf are a couple...at least, in my life." She exited and started chasing after the three arrivals. It didn't take long for her to catch up to the kids, because...

"Ash, admit it," May growled at Ash. "We're lost." Ash knew May was dead on.

"Sorry, May," he moaned in fustraition. "I wasn't expecting Ohfun to be so big." That's when Gabrielle spotted Melissa, coming their way. She put a hand in the sky to guide Melissa to where they were.

"Melissa, over here," she yelled out. Ash and May heard Gabrielle, and immediatley knew what the deal was. Finally, Melissa made it to them.

"Ash, May, Gabrielle," she bellowed. "I was wondering when you kids would show up." May, then, noticed an akward smell radiating from Melissa.

"Have you been drinking?" she questioned. Realizing that May scented alcohol in her breath, Melissa covered her mouth.

"Sorry. I was giving Louie a toast for his proposal to Celecia."

"Celecia?" Ash copied. "You mean, not only has she succeeded in her rite of passage, but now, she's about to become a bride?" May was downright confused. Not only did she not know about anyone but Louie and Melissa from this world, but she was befuddled about a marriage that might occur.

"Wait a minute, here," she volumed. "Rite of passage, Celecia, proposal...I'm not understanding what's going on." Ash decided to get her updated.

"When Louie and Melissa were summoned to Darnell Lunaria," he began to explain. "Louie recieved a letter from a elf named Celecia, who resides in an elven village in the forest, nearest to where we are. He was invited by Celecia, who was going through a 'rite of passage' to become an adult." The info was starting to make sense for May.

"I take it she passed, right?"

"From what I'm hearing, she did. Celecia has an affection for Louie, like my Muk back home with Professor Oak." As May finally got the knowledge, Gabrielle and Melissa were amazed that Ash knew so much, with so little detail.

"Okay, how in the world did know all that?" Gabrielle wondered in disbelief.

"First off, I still remember the first knight meeting after we plucked the princes and our friends. That includes my visit to here, when I was dropping them off." The three girls dipped their heads, still in disbelief.

"Sorry, we asked," they moaned in unison.

("This is what happens when you fail to pay attention, even in the event of an emergency,") Pikachu sneered. ("It's common sense. Learn it.") After everyone straightened out, Melissa was ready to escort Gabrielle.

"I'll take Gabrielle over to the church," she said. May didn't feel too comfortable, since she was drinking recently. "And before you ask, don't worry. A family member of Louie's is a bishop over there. Let's see if you can guess who?" Ash pondered the quiz question.

"My best guess would be his grandfather," he motioned.

"Not quite. It's his aunt."

"His aunt?" both May and Ash echoed in puzzlement. They peered at each other, trying to understand how a bishop of a church would be a woman. It wouldn't help, since they weren't church-goers to begin with. Melissa and Gabrielle chuckled at the confused trainers.

"Well, we should get going. If you want, you can visit Louie at the nearby pub."

"We'll...think about it," Ash studdered. "Bye." With that, Melissa and Gabrielle strolled off to the church of Mylee, while Ash and May locate the pub spoken of. However, instead of going in, the trainers thought about how to confront Louie, should they bother going in. That's when Ash brainstormed a simple thought. "Let's just leave Louie a note." May started to mind the picture of Ash, chickening out.

"Are you scared to confront a fellow knightmate?" she teased. There was more on Ash's head than seeing Louie and his girls.

"Listen, May. My mind has been in a wreck for a month, since that demon battle. I still want to believe that the merge with Kari and Hikaru went successful." May changed her mood to worry. It wasn't seeing Louie, but the fear of the loss of the two girls. "I'll write a note to Louie. Then, I will send you back to Max and the rest."

"What about you?"

"There's a land I have yet to visit." May nodded. 15 minutes later, Ash tossed the folded note through the window, and floated onto Merrill's head. She grabbed the note, as Ash opened a portal to send May back home. The note read:

LOUIE- AWESOME JOB ON PROPOSING TO YOUR GIRL, CELECIA. SORRY I COULDN'T STAY TO CELEBRATE. -YOUR KNIGHTMATE, ASH KETCHUM.

The name became new to Ila. "Ash?" she repeated. "Never heard of that name." Louie wanted to express the tale.

"Remember what Melissa said before she stepped out?" he asked as Ash opened a portal for himself and Pikachu, and stepped into it. "Not only was he a friend, but he was also the reincarnation of an innocent demon. Upon it all, he may be young, but he's the most powerful person I know." The rest awed at the honesty of Louie, but wished they would've wanted to invite Ash.

* * *

_CEPHIRO_

After coming out of the portal, Ash and Pikachu were in awe at the sight. They couldn't believe how majestic the land of Cephiro was. "Can you believe this place, Pikachu?" Ash questioned.

("No, not at all,") Pikachu admitted. They began to walk around, but their amazement to the land was growing so much.

"I've never seen a land so beautiful like this." Suddenly, he found the same three graves that the Aoi girls and Kari found before. Ash reads the names on the crosses. "Zagato. Emeraude. Eagle." That's when remembered what Hikaru told him the night the knights rescued their friends and retrieved the princes. "High Priest Zagato and Princess Emeraude...they became the real threat to this world. I think, as forgiveness, Hikaru fell for Lantis, the same way Emeraude was with Zagato."

("Are you guessing, Ash?")

"Never mind." Then, out of nowhere, Mokona appeared and pounced on Pikachu, out of fun. Pikachu got up and turned to the marshmellow.

("You couldn't resist, could you?") Mokona bounced around, acting like its bubbly self. ("All right. Here I come!") As Pikachu and Mokona were playing around, Ash kept his attention on the graves, and held his hand over Emeraude's. As if he was a bodyguard of her, Ash was saddened by the sight, like he was unable to save the pillar of Cephiro. Unaware to him, Umi and Fuu arrived at the site. They saw Ash, tearing up over the losses of the three, seemingly buried under the dirt. Umi stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pikachu and Mokona stopped playing around to see the other magic knights with the knight of Darnell Lunaria.

"There isn't anything you can do for them," she murmured. "Even if you could. We should know, because we weren't left much of a choice." Ash reached over to his shoulder, and placed his hand on her's.

"Thanks, Umi," he moaned. Pikachu was happy that he was being cared for. Ash stood up and turned to the girls.

"So, Hikaru told you what happened here, didn't she, Ash?"

"She did. Even she feels sick talking about it." That's when he saw Fuu. "I take it you're Fuu Hououji?"

"I am, Sir Ash," Fuu hummed, as she held her hand out for a shake. Ash clutched and shook her hand gently, and felt muscles in that hand, but mainly, the fingers. Ash, also noticed the glasses, looking familiar, somehow.

"Your hand's pretty muscular, Fuu."

"I am an archer, when I'm not in Cephiro."

"You mean, with a bow and arrow?" Fuu nodded, saying yes. As they separated hands, Umi wanted to know how Ash was doing.

"So, what's been happening since Ascot and I visited your world?" she asked.

"I had an encounter with someone who we all thought was dead, but found out that he was a demon that had caused havoc everywhere he went. When I fought, I felt Kari and Hikaru, joining me in the fight. We managed to defeat the demon...all that were there. For a month, my mind had been on that merging process, and I feel as though-"

"You do not need to worry," Clef, who wanted to step out to see what was occuring, voiced out, interupting Ash's moaning thoughts. Everyone turned to the mage, wondering what was on Clef's mind. "Ash, the month has passed, hasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"They're waiting." Umi and Fuu knew he was refering to Kari and Hikaru, but Ash was clueless. "Keep an eye on Mokona. We'll watch your Pikachu until you get back." Pikachu and Mokona were surprised. They were going to be swapped on a whim by Clef. Mokona thought that this was going to be an oppertunity to see the Pokemon World. Not willing to argue, Ash started to run, and snagged Mokona as it hopped towards him.

"Behave, Pikachu!" Ash reached in his pocket for the key. As soon as he retrieved it, he opened the portal, to his hometown, and dove in.

* * *

_PALLET TOWN_

Ash and Mokona appeared from the portal, on top of a hill, overlooking Pallet Town. Ash was anxious to see the conclusion of the merging process, with Mokona on his shoulder. He raced down the hill into town, and sped passed his house. "They're at the ranch," he volumed. "I was told by Yuna." He hopped over the gate, like a horse over a hurdle, and bolted through the lab, where Gatomon and May's Bulbasaur were sleeping. The afterwinds got their attention.

"Was that Ash?" Gatomon asked. When Ash reached the ranch, he saw the Blender Egg. He was in utter disbelief. This couldn't be the merge that had Kari and Hikaru in it...could it? His memories of being with Kari, when they first met in New York, and how she cried when he was killed by La Mortua, plus their reunion after he ran from the castle, because of Drakvy, and the memories of Hikaru, when they first met in Elizabeth's castle, then when they rescued Kagome, Tai and Agumon from Flinter, along with bringing Luther back to the castle, adding to Hikaru's first kiss with him, and the same reunion in Fenko. Now, after a month apart, this was the result of a promise that Kazuki produced? A giant egg?

"No..." Ash collapsed to his knees, in distraught. Not only did he see an egg, he saw nothing: no movement, no energy...no life. Mokona was beginning to worry. What could he tell Ash? Gatomon walked out and saw the terrified trainer. She had to saw something.

"Touch it," she suggested. "It's the only way to see her again." Ash was nowhere near confident to do anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Not deciding on another offer, if there was another offer, Ash stood, and walked to the egg. If Gatomon was right, the merge would be a success. As soon as he was an inch to it, he took a deep breath, still unsure about the whole thing.

"If you can hear me, that no matter what happens, I love you." Finally, he hugged the egg, which began glowing. Seeing the glow, and coming from inside the lab, Delia, Asuka, Pete, Mia, Tracy, Oak, and Rin peered out, with Delia holding Mia. All watched as Ash was consumed by the light.

"Can his timing be more perfect?" Asuka grinned.

"I think this was his time," Rin said. When the glow subsided, Ash and another girl were embracing each other in a hug. The new girl came out of the egg, meaning the merge was complete. She had Kari's sweet face, along with her eyelids, but with Hikaru's red eye color. She had Kari's hairstyle with her hairclip and hair color, but had Hikaru's braided ponytail, plus the tips of the hair were pinkish-red. Kari's soft skin was felt, but Hikaru's muscles got plenty of feel as the girl wrapped both arms around Ash. One arm had Kari's glove, and the other had Hikaru's glove. The other thing she was wearing, however, did not belong to either. Instead, what it was, was a shimmering white nightgown, that lengthened down to her ankles. The rest, watching this, were in awe at the new girl.

"Oh my god," Asuka murmured. "I am so jelous." Pete thought that Asuka was thinking that he would dump her for the new girl.

"This is Ash's girl," he noted. "You're still my girl."

"I know that, but still...wow!"

"That's pretty much all we can say Asuka," Oak gulped. Delia couldn't help but be happy for Ash and the new girl.

"My baby boy has grown up so fast," she cooed.

"I think the real moment of love is coming," Tracy braced. Ash noticed that he wasn't on the egg anymore, and looked to the girl, as Mokona and Gatomon came forward. Ash and the girl broke from the hug to get a better look at each other. Like the rest, Ash was blown away with what transpired from the merge.

"I love you, too," she hummed. Her voice was like Kari's, but with the emotion of Hikaru's tone.

"Thank you, for helping me against Ifriokuya," Ash greeted. "Is there a name that I can call you?" The girl smiled, knowing what to be called.

"My name is Hikari. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. It's perfect...like you." They leaned in and kissed each other, making everyone applaud. The scene was a sight for everyone to see. Even the Tauros were proud of the acomplishment.

* * *

_10 YEARS LATER...(PETE'S P.O.V.)_

To see Ash and Hikari together was a pleasing sight, after all the horrific events, from my first encounter with Ifriokuya, in which I was the only survivor to the devistation; when King Pandora passed away of natural causes, and I became the person to console the young queen and the princess; a couple of years before the knights of Darnell Lunaria were summoned, that I was in charge with assembling the servants, which included Neo, David, Stark, Parker, Emma, Megsy, and Sakura, just as La Mortua was being released by the vile demon, and after La Mortua was killed, and I hired Hannah to replace me as a servant. To think that after the first journey, everything would quiet down. I didn't want to mind that way, thinking that there was more. I should've thought otherwise when I was almost killed by that rouge.

I was lucky to be alive, but I was very worried about Mia. I always thought that our child's future was what kept me from going to heaven, joining Drakvy and everyone else. It's been ten years since the epic demon battle. Asuka, Mia and I now reside in Seattle, Washington, after Asuka and I got married, and moved here. Plus, we had a new person to the Fenko family. I chose Fenko as our surname, to commemorate the the village I lived in before it was demolished. Anyway, it was a boy, in which Asuka named Ryu, because it sounded cool in her head. He had my blond hair, and blue eyes...and, sadly, my reckless attitude, too. Today, he is seven, and Mia is ten. When we moved here, I was hired at a high school, nearby our duplex home, as a physical eduacation teacher, and my wife, Asuka Langley Fenko, is a high ranking judge in the state. We thanked Misato and Mr. Ikari for their help.

"So when do we leave for the queen's castle?" Mia questioned. It was a reunion that we had planning back in Darnell Lunaria. Not only were the digidestined and the magic knights of Cephiro going to be there, so were so many of us.

"Geez, eager beaver," Asuka chuckled. "We still have a couple of hours to get ready." As you already can tell, Mia was fired up to go and see everyone there. Even Ryu was rearing to go.

"You can't really blame her, though," I tried to reason.

"And who's fault is that?" I rose my hand, in guilt. After a couple of hours to prepare, Asuka used the key to crossover into Darnell Lunaria, and we all entered. We were expecting to see everyone. Ed and Rose were hitched, after Al and Jean-Marie used the imitation stone to bring flesh back to Fullmetal's arm and leg. He and Al still work fo the State, now as Majors. I should also mention that they have a new house, a few blocks from the military building, and that Al and Jean-Marie are hitched, too. However, both are expecting kids in a few months.

As if Lady Luck was on her side, Rin and Kazuki are together in marriage. How, you may ask? Well, it turned out that on a school trip to the northern islands, the plane, that everyone was on, lost power and crashed on Mt. Fuji, in their world, where everyone, including Yuna, and Kuriko, were killed on impact. However, Rin and Kazuki escaped from the wreckage, barely, with their lives. As for those genes, well, they were passed down to Rin's offspring: their baby girl, they named Karen, who had Kazuki's hair, and Rin's brain.

Junpei and the rest of "Those Who Hunt Elves" managed to get back home to their world, where Airi returned to Hollywood, to resume her role as an actress. Junpei and Ritsuko were engaged, after Ritsuko's father said it was okay, as long as Junpei would be a drill instructor for his military. That father is the general of that army. Junpei agreed with open enthusiasm, as hasn't yet let the general down. As far as we've heard, they hadn't decided on making a child...yet.

Koga wasn't as fortunate as Rin Shikimori. Kagome and InuYasha were able to slay the dreaded demon, Naraku, and restore peace to the land. Koga's only choice now...the wolf girl, Ayame. They haven't made any arrangements of getting into a wedding, as of recently, but that didn't hinder any type of passionate events.

Sasami outwitted everyone, even her big sister, as the woman to marry Tenchi. As everyone had gone back to Jurai, Sasami had recently gone to college at Tokyo University, where she got love lessons from a female professor. She's working on her associate's degree in Medical, and plans on being a doctor. Tenchi is now an omnio mystic at the Misaki shrine.

Louie and Celecia managed to do their wedding at the elven village, and now have two kids of their own, both male half-elves. However, being married to an elf, means that Louie couldn't stay at Ohfun any longer, no thanks to the elven laws, but Louie couldn't have it any other way. Their boys, Robin and Gil, were the first half-elves to ever exsist, as they had Celecia's blond hair. Louie still hopes that there were some traits of his that they have. As for Gabrielle, she became a full fledged priestess for Mylee.

The reason Miharu joined Yukinari from Seiren to Earth was to have Yukinari's allergic girl rash evicted from his system. However, Lisa was the only girl to pass the allergy, and after Ash returned Lisa home, 10 years ago, she and Yukinari kept closing into each other before they were ready. Now married, Yukinari has become a psychiatrist, while Lisa has just started her carrer as a chemist for Mizuno High School. The last we've heard from them, Lisa is pregnant with twins.

As for the Queen, Elizabeth and King Jean-Marc had a little princess, as well. They named their girl, Diane. Tai, Matt, Umi, and Fuu had come to Darnell Lunaria, thanks to the servants, so that they could see Hikari, the merged Kari and Hikaru. When we arrived there, they were the first to greet us, as well as the servants. Everyone else, that I had mentioned, made it here, and introductions were done, including us.

"So, when will we see the final production that Rin talked about?" Kazuki asked.

"I hope soon," Ryu mumbled. That's when Ash and Hikari arrived, with Gatomon, Mokona and Pikachu by their side. Ash and Hikari married a year ago, and they had theirselves a baby boy, in which they named Brandon. Ash was recently named the top Pokemon Master, but he still wanted to compete, because he knows about people in the future being stronger. Ever since Hikari's awakening, Ash had been freed of the issues of the demon battle. Hikari has opened a new restaurant chain, which had been getting raving reviews.

No matter who was there, we became fast friends. No more fighting, no more dangers, it was eternal peace...for everyone.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
